A Substituta
by Leeh Scofield
Summary: "Não importa quanto tempo passe, o destino dos anjos e demônios é sempre empatar." James e Lily são obrigados a ficarem juntos por vários eventos anormais. Só que com o passar do tempo eles percebem que não é mais por obrigação, mas sim por vontade.
1. E tudo começou assim

**Prólogo.**

Lily se levantou assustada. Correu até a porta e verificou o corredor. Ninguém. Subiu as escadas do prédio onde morava e chegou à cobertura. Sussurros a incomodavam enlouquecedoramente. Subiu no parapeito e ficou observando a estufa que tampava a piscina. Virou-se de costas e pulou.

Atravessou primeiro o vidro e depois a piscina. Ficou boiando até que não lhe restasse um pingo de sangue e suas pupilas se dilatassem.

Capítulo 1

Eu dei um pulo da cama ao acordar. Meu peito subia e descia pesarosamente. Respirei fundo diversas vezes na tentativa de me acalmar. Que sonho mais estranho! Eu joguei as cobertas para o lado e me levantei rapidamente. Preparei uma caneca de café quente. Meu irmão, quando éramos pequenos costumava a me assustar dizendo que não se pode morrer em um sonho pois esse tipo de sonho costumava a se repetir na vida real. Pois é! Eu sou a prova viva que isso é mentira! Pelo menos por enquanto…

O telefone tocou me interrompendo minha discussão mental.

-Alô? –Falei me encostando no balcão.

-Lily? Aqui é a Dorcas do departamento de criminalística. –Falou minha melhor amiga. Não sei o porquê da identificação.

-O que foi? Estou de folga hoje. Nada vai me arrastar para o meu trabalho. A detetive aqui precisa descansar.

-Sim, sabemos que hoje é sua folga, mas o assunto é de extrema urgência. Passarei no portão ás oito. –Ela desligou.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. A ligação fora muito estranha e não era do feitio da Dorcas. Coloquei um blazer preto, uma blusa fina branca, uma calça preta por cima das botas e sai do apartamento. Meu gato miou me lembrando de sua existência. Droga! Eu o peguei no colo e desci as escadas.

Dorcas, como sempre pontual, chegou às oito.

-Se importa de levá-lo para sua casa? –Eu o coloquei no banco traseiro.

-Claro que não. Mas somente depois de irmos aonde devemos ir. –Ela acelerou.

-O que é tão grave que tevês de me chamar com tanta pressa? –Eu perguntei desconfiada. O caminho pelo qual percorríamos me era muito familiar. A casa de minha irmã era por ali.

-Suicídio. Uma moça de 30 anos pulou do 20º andar.

Eu me detive. Eu tinha sonhado com alguém, acho que eu, pulando de um prédio. Não pude deixar de pensar que havia algo muito similar ali.

-Onde ocorreu o incidente? –Eu olhava para frente evitando olhar para Dorcas.

-No prédio da sua irmã. –Eu a olhei imediatamente.

Uma angustia surgiu em meu peito. Era pura coincidência, eu repetia para mim mesma. Mas o meu pressentimento… Não. Não pode ser.

-Quem era a mulher Dorcas?

-A vizinha disse que ela andava muito nervosa ultimamente.

-Droga, Dorcas! Quem era ela?

-Sua irmã, Lily. E-eu sinto muito. –Ela falou de uma só vez.

Não, não podia ser. Não Petúnia.

Eu fiquei em silencio até chegarmos ao local do crime. Antes mesmo que ela parasse o carro eu desci correndo passando pelo pessoal do trabalho e parei em frente à piscina.

-Lily, você não precisa ver isto. –Snape se colocou em frente à porta de acesso impedindo minha passagem.

-Saia da minha frente. –Eu o olhei com pura raiva.

Ele olhou-me com tristeza e abriu a porta. Andei devagar até um corpo coberto por um lençol. Tudo pareceu diminuir de velocidade. Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado e tirei-lhe o lençol do rosto.

-Petúnia... –Sussurrei o choro saindo de uma só vez.

-Lily… -Falou Dorcas colocando a mão em meu ombro.

-E-ela não se matou. E-ela c-caiu. –Eu falei enxugando o rosto com as mãos.

-Lily não faça isso… -Falou Dorcas.

-Ela não se matou… –Eu falei com mais força.

-Lily…

Eu olhei para cima e vi uma câmera de segurança filmando exatamente a piscina.

-Quero ver os vídeos de segurança agora! –Gritei para os policiais.

**POV JAMES**

Eu retirei os papeis da pasta, cansado. Suspirei ao ver que chovia.

-Qual é o caso desta vez Peter? –Falei com preguiça de ler os papeis.

-Bom, um padre pediu para irmos a uma casa de uma mulher muito perturbada. –Ele falou entusiasmado.

Eu li a ficha redigida pelo padre.

-Petúnia Evans? Qual é o problema dela? –Eu falei com desdém.

-Acho que esquizofrenia aguda.

Eu olhei para o relógio.

-Nós vamos amanhã pela manhã.

-James eu não acho que ela agüenta até...

-Tchau Peter. –Eu o escoltei para fora do meu apartamento.

Tirei a roupa que estava e caí na cama. Que dia cheio! Minha vida é definitivamente uma bagunça, mas tenho que admitir que eu gosto dela assim. Apesar disso ainda sinto como se algo faltasse aqui.

-James... –Um sussurro preencheu os meus ouvidos e de repente tudo virou fogo vento e confusão. Ah... Perfeito! Mais um espírito me arrastou para o seu "pesadelo". Não podia nem descansar em paz.

Eu procurei entre os destroços e vi uma ruiva de olhos claros a 5 meros de mim.

-Me ajude... –Ela falou com a voz entrecortada. Ela sumiu da minha vista e então estávamos em um precipício sem vida e com fogo ao fundo.

Fiquei em choque com sua beleza descomunal.

-Quem é você? –Eu perguntei mais para saber o nome da beldade do que pela situação.

-Não importa... A garota que está vendo não sou eu, mas é bem parecida comigo… Por favor, a ajude! Ela não sabe em que se meteu... –Ela caiu. Eu pulei da cama ao acordar.

-Mas que droga foi essa? –Eu senti algo subir pela minha garganta e com certeza não era algo bom. Eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei sangue na pia. Sentei no chão tonto. Eu sei que eu deveria parar de mexer com espíritos e demônios, mas eu sou bom nisso... E acredite, eu não sou bom em outra coisa.

Olhei para o nada me lembrando da mulher. Linda.

Eu ouvi algo tocar no meu quarto me despertando das imagens da mulher. Era o maldito relógio fazendo seu tic tac matinal. Já são 6 da manhã?

Saí sem pressa de casa e acabei chegando até o prédio. Cheio de carros da polícia. Parei em frente ao elevador. Na verdade em frente a um homem com uma cara de cavera de dar medo. Olhei para o distintivo e vi o nome: Severus Snape.

-Eu preciso subir. –Eu falei irritado.

-Houve um acidente. Ninguém passa. –Ele nem olhou para mim.

-E o que eu tenho haver? A única coisa que eu preciso é que você saia da minha frente.

-Deixe-o comigo. –Falou uma ruiva. A mesma com a qual eu tinha sonhado.

**POV LILY**

-E você é? –Ele falou com um olhar estranho.

-Minha irmã morava no 606. Quem é você? –Eu o olhei de cima a baixo.

-Você é a garota esquizofrênica?-Ele falou sem pudor nenhum. Que audácia a dele!

-Quem você pensa que é para vir testar a minha paciência nesse momento? –Eu cruzei os braços. Era da minha irmã que ele estava falando!

Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

-James Potter. –Ele se virou e foi embora. Se eu pudesse pegar a minha arma e atirar na cabeça dele! Não importa o quanto ele é bonito, eu o mataria.

-Lily. Já liberaram o apartamento. –Falou Dorcas me despertando da raiva.

Eu subi ao apartamento. Eu diria que deveria esperar uma bagunça, mas eu já sabia que o apartamento estaria mais do que arrumado. Petúnia e suas fobias.

Depois de um tempo remexendo nas coisas dela eu percebi que ao lado da sua cama estava um caderno pequeno. Provavelmente um diário.

_"Hoje está pior do que nunca. Eu sei que ele vem atrás de mim, mas se eu fugir... Não importa. Vai piorar. Só uma pessoa pode me ajudar além de Deus. O padre disse que o que eu ouço e presencio são frutos da minha imaginação. Mas sei que esse tal de James Potter é o único que pode me ajudar e dizer: Você não é louca. Ele vem depois de amanhã."_

Ela parou de escrever. A data era de ontem.

-Dorcas, você conhece algum James Potter? –Eu falei sabendo que já ouvira esse nome em algum lugar.

-Claro que sim. A área dele é o ocultismo e exorcismo. O mais procurado nessa área. Pelo menos o único eficaz. Dizem que ele faz milagres. _O conheci há algum tempo atrás com seus amigos_. –Dorcas riu. Parecia mais uma piada interna. Não iria perguntar, estava sem ânimo.

Um estalo percorreu minha cabeça.

-Espera um minuto. Eu disse James Potter? Aquele bonitão arrogante que veio procurando pela minha irmã? - Claro. Fazia sentido.

-Sim… E desde quando você o acha bonitão?

-Eu preciso do endereço desse rapaz. Ele esteve aqui procurando pela minha irmã.

Depois de um tempo, muito na verdade até que só achei a casa dele a noite, pois era em cima de um boliche e era 5 vezes o meu apartamento eu consegui entrar no prédio e bati na porta do apartamento dele. Ainda bem que era um apartamento por andar. Não queria esse trabalho á toa.

Ele abriu a porta com raiva.

Nu.

**POV JAMES**

O mais estranho do meu dia foi realmente ter encontrado a mesma ruiva com a qual eu havia sonhado. Ela era realmente... Chata. Apesar de ser a garota mais bonita que já vira em toda minha vida ela me lembra a alguém, mas eu não lembro exatamente quem. E definitivamente bem mais atraente que a do meu sonho.

-Como foi lá James? –Peter me interceptou no caminho para casa.

-A garota se matou.

Ele parou com a boca aberta.

-Que horrível! Eu disse pra você ir ontem à noite! Mas você nunca me ouve.

-Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado.

-_Jay_ eu te conheço. Algo pegou a sua atenção? –Ele me olhou desconfiado. Maldito baixinho.

-Eu já te disse para não me chamar de _Jay_.

-Ok, mas eu estou certo não estou? –Ele pulou pela perspectiva de ganhar mais pontos comigo.

-Está, mas não é da sua conta. –Eu sorri e parei em frente a um clube.

-Ah não. Você vai o Sirius outra vez? Eu não posso entrar aí.

-Vou sim. Sirius é o meu melhor amigo. –Eu dei uma risada e entrei. Claro que o desocupado estava bebendo e cantando a balconista. Pena que a balconista não é "a" e sim "o" balconista. Se eu vou avisá-lo? Nem por um decreto... Eu preciso ver o Sirius quebrando a cara de vez em quando.

Eu ri sentando ao lado dele.

-Qual é a graça _Prongs_? –Ele falou ao me olhar.

-Eu prefiro não dizer. E aí? Vai tentar ir pra cama com a balconista?

-Se eu der sorte... –Suspirou Sirius.

-Mentiroso. Você não seria capaz de _traí-la_. –Meu sorriso se alargou.

-Não mesmo.

-O que está fazendo aqui se embebedando em pleno dia?

-Nada não…

Eu dei uma risada alta. Sabia muito bem o que era.

-Ela te chutou de casa, não foi?

-Foi.

Pronto. Gargalhei bem alto.

-Olha eu sou mais normal na hora de beber. Vão pensar que você é louco. Rindo a toda hora…

-Eu não estou bêbado Sirius. Você sim. _Jenny_ serve mais uma pro meu amigo aqui.

-Claro meu amor. –A balconista falou com a voz máscula.

Sirius arregalou os olhos e saiu como se tivesse uma praga naquele bar. Praticamente berrando. Típico dele.

-Põe na minha conta. –Eu falei pra balcoista e saí do bar.

-Era um homem? E você não disse nada?

-Peter, leve o Sirius para casa em seu carro. Eu vou andando até em casa. –Eu o carreguei até o carro e o joguei lá dentro.

-Se vira amigo! –Falei para Peter.

-Sempre sobra mim...

Eu caminhei para casa sem pressa e topei a banheira de água. Fiquei lá por muito tempo, eu presumo e, outra vez tive um sonho maluco.

-James... –O sussurro preencheu os meus ouvidos e bateram na minha porta impacientemente.

-Só um minuto! –Eu corri e coloquei a calça social com a qual eu tinha saído de manhã e ainda enxugando os cabelos molhados abri a porta.

Aquela ruiva irritante primeiramente aparentava estar ansiosa, mas aí os seus olhos baixaram para o meu abdômen e se arregalaram.

Ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para os meus olhos.

-Senhor Potter eu gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

-E você é? –Por favor, que ela não diga…

-Lily Evans. Posso entrar ou não? –Ela abriu um pouco a mais a porta e entrou. Eu, por reflexo, fechei imediatamente a porta nas costas dela.

-Vamos, diga o que quer logo. –Eu fui andando até o meu quarto e cheguei à sala fechando os botões da minha blusa branca.

-Senhor James é verdade que teria um encontro com minha irmã hoje? –Ela se encostou na janela.

-Defina encontro. –Eu falei colocando um pouco de uísque no meu copo.

Ela suspirou em reprovação ao meu gesto.

-O que? Não gosta de bebida alcoólica?

-Detesto, mas sem fugir do assunto, por favor. Você se encontraria com minha irmã hoje?

-Sim. Ela ligou para mim pedindo que avaliasse o quadro dela. Para ver se algum espírito ou demônio estava a perturbando. –Eu tomei um gole.

-E estava?

-Se você não notou, ela pulou de um prédio ontem. –Eu sorri.

Ela suspirou com raiva.

-Senhor Potter poderia guardar só um pouco a arrogância e o sarcasmo para o senhor? Não foi você quem perdeu a irmã agora a pouco.

-Desculpe, mas faz parte de quem eu sou. E não querendo ser rude, mas como a situação pede, eu lhe indico a saída. –Eu apontei para a porta.

Os olhos verdes dela perderam um pouco brilho ficando até duros.

-James... –Ela sussurrou essa parte para si mesma. Não pude deixar de notar que era o mesmo sussurro de agora pouco e de ontem à noite. –Eu sinceramente espero que o senhor vá para o inferno.

Ela saiu batendo a porta.

-Esperanças correspondidas. –Eu sorri brindando para o nada.

Um barulho me despertou a atenção. O barulho de garças e rosnados. Uma grande sombra atravessou as minhas janelas e antes que elas passassem pela ultima eu já estava na rua procurando por aquela mulher.


	2. Por Que Eu? Atualizado sorry

Capítulo 2

**POV LILY**

Que homem mais rude! Quem já se viu um homem tratar uma mulher daquele jeito! É claro que eu fiquei espantada quando ele abriu a porta daquele jeito! Um homem bonito daquele e que posso até dizer que essa arrogância pode ser um charme extra dele, mas eu NÃO posso ficar dando bola a esses detalhes. Mas que saco.

-E eu que pensei que ele poderia me ajudar. –Eu falei baixinho em negação.

-E ainda posso. –Ele reapareceu ao meu lado. –Quando você perguntou se eu teria algum tipo de encontro com sua irmã hoje não estava errada. Ela havia pedido para mim que a examinasse.

Eu parei e olhei para ele. Que tipo de exame?

-Não... Não _esse _tipo de exame. Eu apenas veria se ela tinha capacidade mediúnica e se algo estava a assombrando. –As luzes da rua foram se apagando.

-Você já me disse isso, senhor Potter.

-Mas eu não falei sobre a capacidade mediúnica dela.

-Capacidade mediúnica? Senhor Potter eu não acredito que minha irmã teria alguma dessas coisas. Ela sempre foi a mais cética de todos lá em casa. –Eu parei em frente a uma "santa esculpida" em uma vitrine.

-Mas as coisas mudam. Pessoas mudam e as situações mudam. E sinceramente acredito que ela estava sendo perseguida por algo maligno. –Só a santa brilhava agora. Tudo já estava escuro.

-Eu não acredito em "coisas malignas" ou assombrações. Muito menos em perseguições desse tipo. –Ele agarrou o meu braço.

-Mas você deveria. Porque elas acreditam em você. –Ele me jogou contra a vitrine e se posicionou na minha frente.

-O que está fazendo? –Eu gritei para ele.

-Salvando a sua pele! –Ele pegou um pote de álcool e fez um círculo a nossa volta. Tirou um isqueiro e ateou fogo no círculo. O fogo fez uma cortina até a cima de nossas cabeças.

-Ai, meu Deus! –Eu gritei. Ele se encostou em mim e então eu fechei meus olhos e só ouvi gritos e um cheiro terrível. Eu resolvi dar uma olhadinha enquanto ventava muito e vi criaturas grotescas com asas gritando enquanto pegavam fogo... Eram criaturas inimagináveis! Tudo se acendeu novamente e só havia fumaça no ar.

Ele saiu da minha frente e apagou o resto do fogo.

-Pois é... E eu que pensei que tinha visto muita coisa em minha vida. –Ele apagou a chama.

Eu vomitei.

-Ah, eu me esqueci de dizer para você não olhar. –Ele sorriu.

-E você só me diz isso agora? –Eu disse com a voz rouca.

-Lily eu me pergunto o porquê dessas criaturas estarem atrás de você. –Ele me ajudou a me levantar.

-E eu é que sei? Você é o especialista aqui! –Eu fiquei muito tonta.

-Lily, vamos subir. Aqui não é muito seguro. –Ele me arrastou até o apartamento.

-O que faz aqui ser mais seguro do que lá fora? –Eu parei a porta. Eu poderia ser atacada a qualquer momento.

-As inscrições na porta. –Ele disse. Eu olhei para o batente da porta e vi uma língua que eu desconhecia.

-Por que vai do chão até o teto? E que língua é essa?

-Para proteger mais e a língua é em Latim. Agora entre. –Ele me puxou para dentro.

-O que faz te pensar que eu vou ficar aqui sozinha com você se eu só te conheço há 10 minutos?

-Bom você é quem decide. Se quiser confiar na sua própria sorte esteja à vontade. –Ele pegou o celular e foi para o quarto para ter privacidade.

Eu sentei a mesa. Precisava refletir um pouco. O que tudo aquilo significava?

Ou eu estava ficando louca e esse homem é um outro desajustado ou realmente essas coisas existem. IMPOSSÍVEL! Mas se tudo aquilo fosse real... Estavam atrás da minha irmã.

-Meu Deus... –Eu sussurrei.

-Já que você faz questão de não confiar em mim eu te dou duas opções. –Ele reapareceu do nada.

-Primeira: Você vai embora no seu carro ou eu te levo no carro do meu amigo. Segunda: Você chama uma amiga sua e fica mais tranqüila e segura. Eu prefiro que fique aqui até descobrirmos o porquê deles estarem atrás de você, porque se eles te pegarem... Duvido muito que será por uma boa causa.

Ele sentou-se a minha frente.

-E então? Qual escolhe? –Ele falou.

-Eu vou é pra casa! Eu não fico mais um minuto fora de casa!

-Então ta. –Ele se levantou e abriu a porta. -O carro está lá embaixo.

Nós descemos as escadas em silencio e ao chegar no carro um rapaz baixinho e gordinho.

-Lily, Peter. Peter, Lily.

-Para aonde vamos? –Ele perguntou.

-Para o centro. Rota 64. –Eu sentei no banco de trás.

Seguimos metade do caminho em silencio.

-James, por que está me ajudando?

-Porque se o que está atrás de você te pegar e se ele for pior do que imagino... Será o fim do mundo.

-Pior do que imagina...? O que acha que está atrás de mim?

-Bom, se ele conseguiu colocar uma legião de demônios atrás de você imagino o que mais ela vai colocar pra te pegar.

-Ele? Ele quem? –Falou Peter.

-Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber.

O carro parou.

-Senhor James, pode me dar um numero para contato? –Eu saí do carro e parei em frente à janela dele.

-Esse. –Ele me deu um papel com um numero anotado.

-Obriga... –O Carro partiu.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo para o nada e me virei. Nada aqui me notaria.

E de repente aconteceu.

Tudo girou e senti um grande impacto na minha barriga. Eu cuspi sangue. E quando eu tentei ver meu agressor... Não havia ninguém.

Eu caí no chão. Eu peguei a minha arma e atirei para o nada.

-Droga! –Eu corri para o portão da frente e na escada algo agarrou o meu pé.

-Me larga! –Eu agarrei um degrau.

"Sabe que pode parar a dor se for até o final" Algo sussurrou em meu ouvido. " Você está imobilizada pelo medo e em breve cega pelas lágrimas. Ainda vai lutar?"

Ele me puxou de vez e eu caí na calçada.

E foi minha ultima chance. Eu saí correndo e talvez, quem sabe, eu chegue viva até a esquina.

Eu passei por uma arvore e de repente ela levou o golpe que eu devia ter levado. Destruiu-se.

Eu corri mais rápido ainda e correndo em ziguezague os golpes acertavam outras coisas do parque em que eu tinha entrado. Não sei o quanto eu corri e nem minha velocidade, mas só lembro-me de atravessar uma rua e se jogada contra um pára-brisa de um carro.

**POVJAMES**

Claro. Sempre tem que ter uma donzela em perigos nesse tipo de história. Infelizmente para a minha sorte ela ainda tem um gênio mandão por natureza. Perfeito.

-Gostei dessa garota. Ela é gentil. –Falou Peter.

-Da missa você não sabe metade. –Eu falei.

De repente o carro empacou.

-Peter?

-Ele está com alguns probleminhas técnicos, mas eu nos tiro daqui bem rapidinho. –Ele saiu do carro e abriu o capô.

Eu fiquei observando o parque ao nosso lado. Estava tudo muito silencioso além do som de algo sendo destruído. Drogados, eu pensei.

-Consertou? –Já havia se passado um tempo.

-Com certeza sim! – Viramos uma esquina e depois outra e foi ai quando algo fora jogado contra nosso pára-brisa.

-Meu deus! –Gritou Peter. Eu saí imediatamente do carro e identifiquei a pessoa.

-Lily! –Eu me agachei ao lado dela.

-Por que ela está tão machucada? –Eu falei. Eu a coloquei no colo e entrei no carro.

-Corra para o hospital! –Peter arrancou com o carro.

-James! O que houve com ela? –Falou Peter.

-Eu não sei!

Ela começou a resmungar algo incoerente.

-Sei que posso parar a dor se for até o final. –Ela delirou e sussurrou.

-Lily! Acorde, Lily! –Eu a balancei.

Ela abriu os olhos de cor preta sem fundo. E me beijou.

Eu estranhei, mas daí tudo mudou.

Não estávamos no carro. Tudo escuro e somente água aos meus pés.

"Anjos caídos aos meus pés. Sussurrou vozes no meu ouvido. Morte aos meus olhos. Deitada ao meu lado, eu temo. Ela acena-me, devo eu me entregar. Esquecendo por tudo que eu caio. Eu subo ou desço para conhecer o meu fim"

Eu ouvi a voz de Lily citando isso ao fundo.

-Lily! –Eu gritei. Onde ela havia se metido? –Lily! –Eu gritei novamente.

Eu ouvi um choro atrás de mim. Eu me virei e uma garotinha parada a minha frente.

-Por quê? Por que ainda continua me incomodando? –Ela gritou entre lágrimas e choro em protesto a mim.

Eu a reconheci imediatamente.

-Jane? –Eu ofeguei. _Minha Jane? _

-Por que quer tirar ela de mim também? – Ela caiu no chão chorando. –Ela é minha!

Os cabelos pretos caindo em ondas até a cintura. Cor dos olhos tão pretos que pareciam ser sem fundo. Vestido branco igual à pele dela.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Eu dei um passo para trás.

-Eu não vou desistir da minha nova amiga! Nós vamos brincar o tempo todo juntas! –Ela sorriu com inocência.

-Jane... Você não pode fazer isso com essa garota ou com ninguém. Ela precisa viver.

-Por quê? Nem mesmo você vem me visitar mais. Nem papai e mamãe... Por que você não vem me visitar mais maninho? –Ela cruzou os braços.

-Jane eu não... Desculpe-me. –Eu a abracei.

-Hum... Você ainda vai levar a Lils?

-Vou sim. Jane é você quem está causando toda essa confusão?

-Não. Eu só estou representando ela. Ela não gosta de você. Ela me disse que quer a Lily de volta. Elas são iguaiszinhas! Só que Lily tem olhos verdes e ela tem olhos azuis e cabelos tão loiros que parecem ser brancos. Ela brinca comigo.

-Ela quem?

-Ela me disse o nome dela, mas me disse para dizer outro nome pelo o qual ela é conhecida: _A Vontade do Abismo_. –Jane sorriu e sumiu.

-Jane!

Tudo sumiu e novamente estava no carro.

Eu ainda segurava Lily e ela ainda estava me beijando.

-James? –Falou Peter.

Lily parou de me beijar e tombou a cabeça para trás ainda desmaiada.

-Cara... Que hora mais perfeita pra vocês demonstrarem amor! –Falou Peter com ironia.

-Não... Não foi isso. –Vontade do abismo?

-Cara, vocês ficaram nesse mesmo beijo há 3 minutos! Eu contei sabia? –Ele parou em frente ao hospital. –James?

-Depois eu explico. –Eu saí do carro e corri para a emergência.

Depois de um exame completo, raio x de tudo, ela simplesmente teve uma costela quebrada e muitos ferimentos leves.

Eles a liberaram e eu a levei para o meu apartamento.

-O que tudo aquilo significou? –Eu falei em voz alta.

-James, você não é bom em cuidar de ferimentos e etc. É melhor que você chame alguém que entenda. –Falou Peter.

-Ah é? E quem eu devo chamar? Sirius?

-Não. Chame a esposa dele. Marlene Black. Ela é mulher também. Pode ajudar.

-Claro. –Eu liguei para Marlene e pedi para que viesse me ajudar e que ficasse a noite aqui. Eu não expliquei o motivo, mas ela confia em mim.

-E então James? O que aconteceu dessa vez? –Ela já entrou jogando uma mala pequena em cima da mesa. Por isso eu a adoro. Ela _tortura_ o Sirius.

-Uma amiga minha que precisa da minha proteção se machucou feio. Pode me ajudar?

-Claro... Cadê ela? –Ela foi até o meu quarto.

-O nome dela é...

-Lily! –Gritou Marlene. –Ai meu Deus, Lily!

**Oii gente. Eu estou reenviando o mesmo capítulo, pois não deu pra enviar os agradecimentos graças ao meu irmão!**

_Zix Black_**: Julia! Forçadamente? Eu só fiquei te enchendo o saco na escola pra vc lê, nada mais!**

_Mila Pink_**: É inspirado em Constantine... T..T Você descobriu meu segredo, buá! E a garota que apareceu para o James é a irmã dele e te digo ainda mais... Quem quer a Lily está longe de ser parente dela!**

_Ana Krol_**: Aiii Que bom que eu consegui te forçar ai de Minas para só ler a minha fic. Eu sou demais! To brincando. Feliz aniversario de novo amoré. To com saudades de vc mandona!**

_BrendaBlack-Cullen_**: Espero que essa fic seja considerada de terror! Porque pra mim não passa de aventura!kkk**

**Posto o próximo capitulo em breve. Bjiiin**


	3. Confusão é o título da minha vida

Capítulo 3

Dor... Solidão... Por que eu sentia isso ao meu redor?... Quem... Quem provocava isso em mim?

Eu ouvi um riso ao longe. Um riso infantil.

"Lils? Quer brincar comigo? Quer? Quer?"

Não... Me deixe descansar... Saia de perto de mim... Deixe-me em paz!

Eu chorei.

Eu não conseguia enxergar nada ao meu redor. Somente a luz azul da água no chão.

"Por que não comigo? O que eu tenho de tão ruim?"

Uma menininha de olhos escuros e cabelos castanhos até a cintura apareceu a minha frente. Vestido tão branco que quase se misturava a sua pele de porcelana.

Quem é você?

"Eu sou a Jane!" Ela falou com muito entusiasmo. "Eu finalmente tenho uma companhia normal em 25 anos! Estou tão feliz!" Ela limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho.

25... Anos? Quantos anos você tem?

"Eu tenho 5 anos e meio!" Ela mostrou os dedinhos e não pude deixar de sorrir. "E você irmãzinha? Quantos anos têm?"

25 anos... Eu acho. Não fico contando... Odeio aniversários.

"Ah! Que coisa feia! Aniversários são legais! Tem bolo e também tem balões! Eu gostava de balões, mas agora eu não consigo encontrar um."

O que faz aqui... Jane?

"Ela me encontrou! Ela me encontrou num campo florido onde eu procurava o meu gato. Foi bem a tempo, eu creio."

Ela...?

"Quer dar um passeio comigo? Só precisa ter cuidado."

Eu aceitei. Aliás, eu não vou a lugar nenhum mesmo.

Andamos alguns minutos.

"Ah! Entendi!" Ela parecia falar com si mesma. "Lily? Ela me pediu para te mostrar uma cena. Talvez em algum lugar do passado você estivesse lá."

Jane simplesmente sumiu.

Jane? Jane!

Eu ouvi um baque surdo atrás de mim. E então a minha frente.

Asas... Sangue... _**Anjos caídos**_... _**Aos meus pés**_... Demônios!

"Você causa a morte. " Várias _**vozes**__**sussurraram**_ atrás de mim.

Ele abriu as asas causando uma ventania estranha. O vento foi tão grande que me jogou para frente de encontro com a água.

-Ai... Minha cabeça... –_**Eu**__**abri os olhos**_** novamente**. Muitos... _**mortos ao meu redor**_. Todos... Eu recuei perante _**o meu medo**_.

-Desculpe te mostrar tudo isso... Mas você precisa saber da verdade Lily... Quer dizer, Alice. –Uma voz quase que arrogante sussurrou - Mas venha comigo. –A voz dela mudou para gentil e amorosa. –Venha comigo... Eu estive te esperando por muito tempo.

Ela pousou a minha frente como se fosse uma pluma. Olhos azuis e os seus cabelos eram tão loiros que quase se tornavam brancos. _**Ela acenou para mim**_.

-Você... –Eu comecei, mas travei. Igualzinha a mim. Eu? Não... Eu? Não pode ser eu porque eu estou bem aqui!

-Eu definitivamente resolvi te esperar! Eu não pensei que demoraria tanto, mas você finalmente voltou para mim! E vamos ficar juntas para todo o sempre! Você tem que cumprir sua promessa lembra?

-Eu... Eu não te conheço! Você está a me confundir com alguém! Quem é você? –Eu gritei.

-Você não se lembra de mim...? Imperdoável... Imperdoável!

Ela sumiu e então me abraçou pelas minhas costas.

-Te matarei. –Ela sussurrou. Eu me virei rapidamente e ela agarrou meu pescoço. –Não vou perdoá-la. Com certeza... Com certeza!

O chão simplesmente sumiu e _**esqueci por tudo que eu caio**_e então estávamos caindo lentamente enquanto ela me estrangulava.

-Eu... Eu... _**Eu não devo me entregar**_... Eu não quero me entregar... – Eu falei entre alguns engasgos. O ar já me faltava e muito.

-Eu te amo Alice... Minha amada Alice... –As lágrimas dela caíam em meu rosto.

Alice... ? Eu... Alice?

-Por que continua a me chamar de Alice? –Eu gritei.

Ela tirou a mão do meu pescoço e deitou sobre mim.

-Por que no _**fim**_eu _**desci**_ e você _**subiu**_**?** Não podíamos nos separar.

-Quem é você?

-Eu sou você. -Ela sorriu com diabolicamente.

Aproximou-se do meu rosto e posicionou o rosto no meu pescoço. Inalou profundamente o meu cheiro.

-Eu sempre soube que se eu matasse a sua irmã o seu caminho estaria livre para mim. Só eu seria sua irmã... Seríamos as _irmãs Alice_. Quem diria que mamãe nos daria o mesmo nome. Alice... –Ela sussurrou contra minha pele.

Alice? Esse nome definitivamente é nostálgico. Sei que conheço alguém com esse nome. Alguém importante.

-Eu não sou Alice! –Eu gritei e para minha surpresa ela foi jogada com tudo para trás.

-Você vai se arrepender... Sugiro que não apareça no abismo do medo... Porque lá dentro sou eu quem manda. Eu sou a vontade do abismo e morrerá assim que pisar lá. Você e seus amigos.

-Lily! –Eu ouvi um grito de James.

-James? –Eu falei.

Ela sumiu e tudo ficou escuro novamente.

-Estou aqui Lily... –Eu ouvi a voz de Marlene.

E então despertei. Olhei ao meu redor para aquele quarto tão estranho para mim.

-Marlene! O que faz aqui? –Eu ouvi uma voz esquisita na sala.

-Eu já disse. Estou ajudando minha amiga de infância que é a protegida do James! E você está maluco? É óbvio que não estou tendo um caso com ele!

-Sirius... Eu acho que devia largar o seu emprego... Ser gerente de uma empresa de cerveja certamente não inclui provar o estoque. –Falou James.

-Ah cala a boca Prongs! Se essa tal amiga é real por que não posso vê-la no quarto? Ou o quarto ainda está como um ninho de amor? –Falou Sirius.

-Cara, você esta se drogando? Sério mesmo, você está duvidando do seu melhor amigo e da sua esposa?

-Confiar nela? A primeira vez que vi essa aqui foi em Las Vegas quando nos casamos! Estávamos tão bêbados que nem pensávamos na época. –O tal Sirius falou.

Eu perdi a paciência. Apesar dos meus ferimentos eu me virei e percebi que estava só com uma camiseta social e de botões. Com certeza era do James. E já era de manhã.

-E eu nunca entendi o porquê de nunca no separarmos. –Falou o Sirius.

-O que está falando? Eu nunca me separei de você por que... –Conhecendo a Marlene como eu conheço, ela com certeza estava corando. – Por que o casamento é sagrado e infelizmente para a vida toda!

-Então por que está... –O tal Sirius começou.

-Por favor, dá pra falar mais baixo ou eu vou ter que ir calar a boca de cada um pra vocês? –Eu resmunguei. –Eu to tentando descansar.

Depois de um silencio constrangedor eu finalmente pensei que podia dormir e então veio a gritaria.

-Lily! Lily! –Falaram James, Marlene e Peter entrando no quarto.

Peter sentou a minha frente, James de um lado e Marlene de outro.

-Meu amor o que houve? –Marlene falou.

-Eu não sei... É tudo muito confuso. –Eu me virei para o James. –Como eu vim parar aqui?

-Primeiramente como ganhou tantos ferimentos? –Falou Marlene.

-Algumas coisas me aconteceram, eu acho, e também ser jogada contra um carro. E então um sonho muito estranho. Ai... –Eu me mexi para o lado errado.

-Bom, o carro que você falou era o nosso. –Falou James. –E o sonho que você falou... Não foi um sonho. Você me arrastou para ele também. –Falou James.

-Te arrastei? Como assim? –Eu me sentei.

-Você simplesmente levantou a cabeça e puxou o James para um beijo muuuuuuuuito demorado. Vocês dois ficaram como se tivessem na lua. –Falou Peter.

Eu olhei para James que desviou os olhos. Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

-D-d-des-cul-cul-pa! –Eu gaguejei.

Ele sorriu.

-Não importa. Mas o mais interessante foi o que você me fez ver. Eu encontrei a Jane...

-Jane! Sim! Ela também estava lá. –Eu dei um pulo.

-Vocês três podem nos dar licença? –Ele se virou para os amigos.

-Claro... Eu tenho que fazer o Sirius pagar por duvidar de mim de qualquer jeito! –Marlene se levantou e arrastou os dois.

-Jane comentou sobre alguém praticamente igual a você só que com cabelos e olhos diferentes. A vontade do abismo eu acho. –Ele falou.

-Alice... O nome dela é Alice. Ela mencionou o Abismo do Medo, eu acho. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando não ser estrangulada.

-Estrangulada? –Ele de repente afastou um pouco a minha blusa e olhou o meu pescoço.

-O que pensa que...

-Tem marcas roxas de dedos no seu pescoço. O que mais ela falou?

-Ela disse que somos as irmãs Alice e que me esperou por muito tempo. Ela matou a minha irmã, James. –Eu comecei a chorar.

-Cal-calma. –Ele afagou os meus cabelos. –Lily eu vou lhe pedir um favor. Não só por mim e também por você. Não saia da minha casa.

- Obrigada. –eu falei entre os soluços.

-Bom, eu vou fazer algo para você comer. –Ele se levantou.

Eu dei um pulo e o abracei pelas costas.

-Não me deixe sozinha agora. Por favor. –Eu comecei a chorar.

Ele parou um instante ao se virar para mim e me olhar com surpresa.

-Você ficará bem. Não se preocupe. –Ele soltou os meus braços.

Marlene entrou assim que James saiu.

-Meu amor você está bem?

-Estou sim. Como veio parar aqui? –Eu falei baixinho.

-James me ligou desesperado. Não saiu do seu lado nenhum momento. Somente quando eu fui trocar as suas roupas e quando Sirius chegou.

Ele ficou ao meu lado?

-Sirius? –Eu de repente me toquei.

-Me - Meu marido. –Ela sorriu.

-Marido? Desde quando? Eu te conheço a 15 anos e nunca soube _dele. _

-Se lembra que aos 18 eu viajei para Las Vegas? Então... Foi lá.

-Já faz 8 anos e você nunca me disse? –Eu fiquei ressentida de verdade.

-Eu nunca tive muito orgulho sabe... Sinto muito por mentir pra você todo esse tempo e durante ao trabalho também.

-Tudo bem...

-E o enterro da sua irmã? –Ela falou.

-Qual irmã?

-Como assim, qual? A Petúnia é claro!

-Você poderia ligar para o meu irmão e pedir para que ele cuide disso? Sei que ele está na Escócia, mas Petúnia também era sua meia irmã. –Eu falei com tristeza.

-Não se preocupe. Eu ligarei imediatamente para o bastardo do Remus Lupin.

**Olá de novo gente! Estou tão feliz! Recebi mais reviews dessa vez e mais gente nova!**

**Obrigada a Zix Black, Mila Pink, a Ana Krol a quem eu já respondi as reviews quando reenviei o capítulo 2.**

_Brbara: _**Espero que continue a ler. **

_Andro-no-hana: _**Ainda bem que está gostando de ler! Por que pensei que ninguém realmente a leria. Bjin.**

_Nessa Potter Cullen: _**O bom de para num momento crítico é que você fica ansiosa para eu continuar. Hehe. Bom, a vontade do abismo é a quem controla um lugar chamado abismo do medo que você vai descobrir como ele é e o porquê dele existir só mais tarde. O beijo foi só pra dar um impulso no romance deles. Eu ADORO constantine então resolvi fazer uma fic inspirada nele. Kkk**

**Gente obrigada pelas Reviews e só postei mais cedo por que recebi mais reviews do que no primeiro capitulo.**

**Plz vamos as Reviews! Beijos para todos!**


	4. Expectativas infelizmente concedidas!

Capitulo 4

Marlene pegou o celular.

-Mas qual é o numero dele mesmo?

-Não me lembro muito bem. Depois eu procuro lá em casa ou você procura, porque não vou deixar esse apartamento até ser liberada pelo _meu carrasco_. – Eu ri com a idéia.

-Duvido! Mas o que falarei para o pessoal do trabalho? Todos irão perguntar por você!

-Dê um jeito. Diga um pouco da verdade e oculte o resto. –Eu deitei novamente.

-Lily? Sabe, eu acho melhor eu ir à sua casa e pegar uma mala com roupas, porque você não pode ficar circulando na casa do James _só_ com uma blusa dele.

Eu nem respondi. Eu só olhei pra ela e pensei: _Óbvio!_

Mas ela resolveu continuar:

-Não é por nada não e nem que eu esteja dizendo que ele é um tarado, mas eu tenho certeza que nessa velocidade vocês iriam acabar se agarrando em uma semana.

-Vira essa boca pra lá! Você poderia guardar esse seu lado fértil a sete chaves, por favor? Ou use-o quando estiver sozinha com o Sirius, credo!

Marlene riu alto.

-Ai ai... Eu adoro te irritar desse jeito. –Ela limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho. -Mas admita que o que eu disse viria se tornar realidade e que você adora esse meu lado "fértil"! –Ela riu de novo.

-E-eu não admito nada! Você que anda especulando coisas!

-Por que você ta toda vermelhinha? –Ela falou como se fosse uma mãe para um bebê.

-Eu não to vermelhinha em nada! –Eu não consegui e comecei a rir com ela. –Cara, eu ainda não entendo por que você é a minha melhor amiga.

-Olha aí uma explicação explícita para você ser minha melhor amiga.

-Pode parar com essas insinuações, por favor? Eu nem o conheço a um dia inteiro! E ainda dizer que ficaríamos juntos...

-Correção: Agarrando-se. –Ela interrompeu.

Eu olhei com certa raiva pra ela.

-Tem que admitir que rolou uma conexão entre vocês e se não rolou vai rolar porque você é uma gata! E o James nunca foi de se jogar fora. –Marlene roeu a unha do _midinho_ e eu sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

-Anda. Fala. Você está escondendo alguma coisa! Não me faz ficar mais nervosa do que já sou!

Marlene suspirou e depois respirou bem fundo.

-Escondendo o que menina! Se enxerga!

-Já me enxerguei e já vi que esconde algo. Marlene, Marlene! –Eu a balancei.

-Ok, ok!

Ela respirou fundo novamente.

-Eu... Eu já namorei o James antes... Com quem acha que fui para Las Vegas? –Ela deu um sorrisinho.

-E por que estava escondendo de mim? –Eu realmente não tinha entendido essa.

-Eu não vou repetir novamente o que acho de vocês dois. Ah, tchau! –Ela se levantou e caiu quase que imediatamente.

Eu dei uma risada.

Marlene se ajoelhou e parou.

-Lene... Levanta. A graça já acabou. –Eu falei limpando uma lágrima.

Ela não se levantou.

-Lene? –Eu parei. –Lene?

Eu me levantei, e esquecendo que ainda estava muito debilitada e há muito tempo deitada, caí por conta da vertigem.

-Lene? –Eu, por sorte, tinha caído ao lado de Marlene. Eu coloquei as minhas mãos ao redor do rosto dela, a virando para mim.

-O que houve com você? Marlene? –Os olhos dela estavam inexpressivos. –Pelo o amor de Cristo fale comigo minha amiga.

-Sentiu saudades de mim, Alice? –Ela deu um sorrisinho.

Eu gritei como nunca havia gritado em minha vida.

**POVJAMES**

-Te arrastei? Como assim? –Ela se sentou apreensiva.

-Você simplesmente levantou a cabeça e puxou o James para um beijo muuuuuuuuito demorado. Vocês dois ficaram como se tivessem na lua. –Falou Peter.

Cara, eu ainda vou te matar.

Ela me olhou quase que imediatamente e por reflexo desviei os meus olhos.

-D-d-des-cul-cul-pa! –Ela gaguejou. Eu segurei o riso. O quão embaraçoso é este momento.

Não me contive e dei um sorriso.

-Não importa. Mas o mais interessante foi o que você me fez ver. Eu encontrei a Jane... –Uma dor surgiu em meu peito. Minha pequena irmã...

Ela de repente interrompeu os meus pensamentos.

-Jane! Sim! Ela também estava lá. –Ela deu um pulo de entusiasmo.

-Vocês três podem nos dar licença? –Eu me virei para Marlene. Ela entendeu meu olhar.

-Claro... Eu tenho que fazer o Sirius pagar por duvidar de mim de qualquer jeito! –Marlene se levantou e arrastou os dois. Sirius me deu um olhar de desespero. Tadinho...

-Jane comentou sobre alguém praticamente igual a você só que com cabelos e olhos diferentes. A vontade do abismo eu acho. –Eu tentei me lembrar da maioria do que ela me disse.

-Alice... O nome dela é Alice. Ela mencionou o Abismo do Medo, eu acho. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando não ser estrangulada. –Ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

O desespero bateu.

-Estrangulada? –Eu me alterei e sem me importar com a decência, puxei a gola da blusa dela. Havia marcas de dedos bem finos ao redor do pescoço e estavam bem roxas.

-O que pensa que...

-Tem marcas roxas de dedos no seu pescoço. O que mais ela falou? –A interrompi antes que ela pensasse coisas erradas.

Ela parou e resolveu continuar.

-Ela disse que somos as irmãs Alice e que me esperou por muito tempo. Ela matou a minha irmã, James. –Ela começou a chorar. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer.

-Cal-calma. –Eu afaguei os cabelos dela. Eu não gostaria que isso tornasse a acontecer. Eu não queria vê-la machucada de novo. –Lily eu vou lhe pedir um favor. Não só por mim e também por você. Não saia da minha casa.

-Obrigada. –Ela falou soluçando. O choro é algo realmente traidor.

-Bom, eu vou fazer algo para você comer. –Eu me levantei. Não gostaria de vê-la sofrer mais.

Eu ouvi um movimento e então seus braços ao redor de mim.

-Não me deixe sozinha agora. Por favor. –Ela recomeçou a chorar. As mãos pequenininhas tremendo.

Eu realmente travei e me virei com certa surpresa para ela.

-Você ficará bem. Não se preocupe. –Eu praticamente arranquei os braços dela ao meu redor.

E saí quase que imediatamente. Marlene entrou e fechou a porta.

Me dirigi a cozinha sem muito receio. Apesar de ser um dos lugares que eu detesto ficar em casa.

-Cara, desculpa. Desculpa mesmo. Eu nunca devia ter duvidado de você e nem da minha morena. Você me desculpa? –Falou Sirius sentado na mesinha que tinha na cozinha.

-Claro que sim. Você sabe que eu e Marlene somos passado. E passado é passado. Lembre-se disso. –Eu peguei a sopa que Marlene tinha preparado para Lily quando acordasse e coloquei no microondas.

-E então? Como foi se meter com essa garota? –Falou Sirius.

-James, eu vou lá ao boliche. Meu irmão me deixou uma encomenda para mim. –Falou Peter já saindo do apartamento.

-E então? –Perguntou Sirius novamente. –Porque parece coisa séria entre vocês dois.

-Algo muito ruim aconteceu com ela. Não sei para o que ela me arrastou, mas eu não vou abandoná-la. Não agora. –Eu tomei um gole de uísque.

-Eu não vou nem me meter. Sei que a coisa é braba, mas se precisar de mim é só ligar. Apesar das minhas suspeitas de que a Marlene vai acabar morando aqui por causa dessa Lily e que ela vai acabar nos envolvendo... Eu prefiro pensar que não. –Sirius suspirou.

-Cara, você ta ferrado. –Eu ri tirando a sopa do microondas.

Um grito de horror irrompeu do quarto e acabei deixando o prato cair.

Eu e Sirius corremos para o quarto já quebrando a porta e vimos Marlene agachada na frente de Lily que estava encolhida no canto do quarto.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente começou a fugir de mim. –Falou Marlene segurando o riso.

Lily, no instante em que me viu, se jogou nos meus braços e depois me colocou entre ela e Marlene.

Sirius foi para o lado da esposa.

-Eu acho que vocês deveriam ir embora agora. Lily já se agitou demais por hoje. –Eu falei com receio.

-Claro. –Falou Marlene. –Depois eu volto aqui viu? Durma bem, meu amor. –Ok, agora ela foi doce demais. Muuuito doce até para Marlene.

Lily só faltava chiar atrás de mim. Parecia um gato assustado. Com os pêlos se eriçando.

-Me deixe em paz. –Falou mais ríspida do que _eu_ já consegui ser.

-Claro que não. Tchau. –Marlene saiu e Sirius foi ao seu encalço.

-Lily? –Ela me soltou e correu para trancar a porta da casa. Ela encostou-se à porta.

-Lily? –Eu voltei a perguntar.

Ela realmente parecia assustada.

-Eu… Eu não... Sabia... Por quê?... Por quê?...Por quê?... Por quê?...Por quê?... Por quê?...

Ela estava surtando.

-Lily se controle. –Eu a peguei pelos seus ombros e a sacudi.

-Por quê?... Por quê?... Por quê?... Por quê?... –Ela começara a chorar e teria desabado no chão se eu não tivesse a segurado. Ela sentou-se de costas para a porta e eu me agachei à frente dela.

-POR QUÊ? -Ela gritou.

-LILY! SE CONTROLE. –Eu sei que eu não devia e até acho que isso é errado contra mulheres, mas... Eu não tive escolha.

Ela tocou a face onde eu havia batido com pouca força.

-Se controle. –Eu falei muito mais baixo.

Ela me abraçou e continuou a chorar. Eu abracei seus ombros.

Ela demorou muito a começar a parar de chorar.

Eu esperei.

-O que aconteceu? –Eu falei depois que ela se controlou.

-Marlene... Ela... Ela... Alice... Alice está no corpo dela. Ela está possuída. Eu tenho certeza.

-Você tem certeza Lily?

-Eu conheço a Marlene já faz 10 anos. Há algo errado com ela sim.

-Você pode estar confusa. Até mesmo eu fiquei confuso quando ela estava doce demais hoje.

-Você não entende! Não é a Marlene! Você acha que eu não reconheceria minha melhor amiga e até mesmo minha irmã?

-Espere um pouco. Alice não é sua irmã. Ela acha que você é irmã dela. E não, não estou duvidando de você só acho que você ainda está abalada com o acidente que sofreu.

-Deus te ouça... Por que tudo agora está contra mim. –Ela sussurrou.

Ela ficou magoada. Eu pude sentir. Droga...

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Dê-me a chave do seu apartamento e eu vou pegar umas roupas para você. Que tal?

Ela levantou a cabeça a te colocar o queixo no peito e me olhar nos olhos.

-Você faria isso por mim? –Ela soluçou.

-Claro que sim, mas eu vou sozinho. Não quero que saia da minha casa.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Posso confiar em você?

-Você tem outra opção depois de ontem à noite? –Eu também não conseguir não sorrir.

-Eu tenho? –Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente.

-Tem. Sair e morrer. O que acha?

-Não é _tãããããoo_ tentadora assim. Mas acho que aceito a primeira.

-Ainda bem. Já estava pensando em te jogar em um hospício. –Nós dois rimos.

-Vamos. Me levante.

-Você está muito atrevida sabia? Você só me conhece a um dia e pouco.

-Você quem decidiu cuidar de mim!E também já salvou minha vida 3 vezes. E além do mais... Eu to com as costas que não agüento. Eu quebrei alguma coisa aí?

-Duas costelas do lado direito. –Eu a levantei. Não sei por que deu essa cena de amizade de repente entre nós.

-Acho melhor ir se acostumando. Eu vou abusar muito de você. –Ela abriu um sorriso gigante. Será que ela também é bipolar?Uma hora extremamente triste e agora assim feliz.

-Então não se preocupe em sentir um travesseiro no seu rosto durante a noite. Eu não responderei por meus atos.

Ela riu alto dessa vez.

-Mas espere um pouco... Eu só te salvei 2 vezes não 3. –Ela era ruim de matemática também?

-Eu só soube a saída daquela armadilha da Alice porque ouvi sua voz. Então são 3.

-Sério? –Eu realmente não tinha me tocado que ela poderia ter me ouvido.

-Sério. Promete não pegar roupas feias para mim? –Eu abri a porta de casa.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. –Ela me acompanhou até o elevador. Sorte a dela que é um apartamento por andar se não os vizinhos já havia tarado essa menina só com a minha blusa.

-Apartamento 402. Eu ligo para a portaria avisando sobre você. –Eu entrei no elevador.

-Não saia da minha casa.

-Não sairei. –A porta se fechou com ela sorrindo.

Ou eu realmente estava louco ou ela exerceu um grande poder persuasivo em mim.

**POVLILY**

Ele não acredita em mim. Mas eu o farei enxergar e vou tirar aquela coisa da minha amiga. Isso eu prometo.

Eu sorri para ele não notar a minha confusão.

-Eu sou louca mesmo.

Eu me virei em direção a porta de casa. Mas parei imediatamente.

Uma musica saia das paredes. Como se fosse uma musica de uma caixinha de musica quebrada. Mas a mais linda e mais nostálgica que já ouvira em toda minha vida.

Tão linda... Mas tão linda que eu chorei. Sou uma grande chorona mesmo! Até parece que essa musica é de grande valor sentimental para mim!

E a porta se fechou.

-Mas que droga...

E então ele apareceu. Asas pretas e enormes apareceram frente à porta. Não vi o rosto dele. Não quis esperar.

Corri as escadas acima e não parei nenhum segundo a não ser para levantar dos tombos que eu levava. Minha sorte era que só tinha 3 andares.

Abri a porta do terraço com toda minha força e eu _**senti**_ que tinha aberto alguns pontos do meu braço. Corri até a borda e parei. Era dali pro chão.

Eu ouvi as asas dele batendo atrás de mim.

E a única coisa que eu pensei foi... _Eu estraguei tudo._

_-Me desculpa James... _

Ele me virou para encarar os olhos verdes dele.

Ele tinha uma beleza perturbadora e familiar.

-Lily... –Ele sussurrou. Eu me arrepiei com o olhar dele. Olhos afundados em tristeza...

-Eu te esperei tanto... Você é minha e não _deles._ –Ele se aproximou mais.

Algo tocou o ombro dele e ele levou um soco cambaleando para longe de mim.

-Por que eu não posso me afastar de você um só minuto? –James me puxou para perto. E jogou para longe uma cruz de ouro.

-Preciso responder? –Eu sussurrei.

Ele pegou no meu pulso e começamos a correr pelas as escadas. Eu tropecei no meu próprio pé e o levei para o chão comigo.

-Precisava cair agora?

-Eu sou boa, mas não sou de ferro!

-Como você não leva um tiro no trabalho? –Nos levantamos.

-Engraçadinho!

Ouvimos um rugir feroz do terraço e então o som de alguém descendo as escadas.

-Droga...! –James me colocou no colo e depois de sair das escadas começamos a bater em uma porta e antes mesmo do Peter abrir a porta entramos sem demora.

-Como... Como soube que eu estava lá em cima?

Ele me colocou no chão e sentou-se pesaroso.

-Eu estava voltando para o apartamento do James e ouvi o seu grito e então passos nas escadas. Então liguei imediatamente para o James e daí se decorreu a cena e etc.

-Como foi que ele te seguiu? –Falou James se levantando.

-A porta se fechou e... O que era aquilo?

-Um anjo caído. –James suspirou. Eu não entendi. –Um demônio de "segundo grau".

-Segundo grau? –Eu definitivamente estava confusa cada vez mais.

-O mais fortes depois _dele_. Os assessores _dele_. –Completou Peter.

-Há vários tipos. Na maioria dos casos eles só querem causar desordem, porque não podem ser mortos ou ficam apostando com os anjos. Mas não os irritem. A vingança é a pior coisa deles. É raro um demônio ter amor por um humano, a não ser que seja uma cria muito importante. Ou filho de um anjo. –Falou Peter me ajudando a levantar.

-Já disse para parar de ler todos os meus livros Peter!Tem uma citação que na verdade é uma musica que explica perfeitamente o que eles fazem. –Comentou James. - "Alguns deles querem te usar. Alguns deles querem abusar de você. Alguns deles querem ser usados por você. Alguns deles querem ser abusados por você".

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –Falou uma senhora aparecendo no hall.

Peter me soltou tão rapidamente que eu me desequilibrei e James me segurou.

-Mãe... –Falou Peter.

-Olá Lizie. –Falou James.

-Quem é essa? –Falou a mulher apontando para mim.

-Ela... Ela é a namorada do James! Quem diria...? –Falou Peter.

Eu tinha certeza que o meu rosto ficara vermelho berrante.

-Sei que é pedir demais, mas poderia emprestar uma roupa a Lily? É porque ela veio do hospital depois de um acidente e as roupas dela foram destruídas. –Falou James sem graça.

-Acidente? –Ela cruzou os braços.

-É. Eles me atropelaram. –Eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

Peter me olhou como se fosse um recado: _Muito Obrigado!_

-Claro. Peter venha comigo amor. –Falou ela puxando o Peter.

-Você é maquiavélica. –Falou James.

-Receio que seja um traço de família. –Eu resmunguei.

-Espere e escute. Eu me divirto muito com os comentários da mãe dele.

_-Como assim atropelou ela? Vocês são malucos? Se ele queria se vingar dela que colocasse veneno na bebida e não envolvesse você!_

_-Mãe!_

_-E pelo o que parece ele é um daqueles! Ela está só de camisa. Só com a camisa __**dele!**_

_-Mãe, ele não estava mentindo. Eles não ficaram... Ah, deixe pra lá! Pode emprestar uma roupa ou não?_

_-Posso, só não quero você lá com eles. Entendido?_

_-Sim mãe._

James segurou o riso.

-Pegue este meu vestido. Ele é o único do seu tamanho. Como pode ver, eu engordei muito e essa roupa veio errada para cá.

Ela me entregou um vestido azul de cetim.

-Podem ir para casa agora. –Ela nos jogou porta á fora.

-Vem. –Ele me puxou até o elevador.

Musiquinha de elevador estúpida!

-James, o que faz esse elevador menos perigoso que o terraço lá em cima?

-Você sempre está bem quando está comigo. Estou confiando nisso.

-Confia... –O elevador tremeu. –Confia não!

O elevador chegou ao primeiro andar. E foi aberto com violência.

-James? James! –Eu gritei.

As asas dele abriram com violência.

-Você morre de vez agora moleque. Tu morres! –Ele rugiu.

Levantou James pelo pescoço do chão e apertou o punho ao redor do pescoço dele.

-NÃO! –Eu rugi e agarrei o braço _dele._ –PAARE!

Eu comecei a chorar. Ele soltou James e limpou minhas lágrimas. Elas caíam no seu braço e nele pareciam que tinham o efeito de acidez.

-Suas lágrimas doem... –Ele falou como se fosse apenas um detalhe qualquer. –Não chore! Eu posso ser um demônio, mas a única coisa que realmente já me importou foi você.

Eu franzi o cenho.

-O que? –Eu sussurrei.

-Não vá embora agora. –Ele alisou meus cabelos. –Não de novo.

-Lily... –Gemeu James no chão me despertando.

_Apenas o empurre para longe, filha_._ Ele nunca lhe faria algum mal físico, meu amor. Não ele. _

Eu ouvi essa voz feminina em minha cabeça. Uma voz muito _amorosa e maternal... _Uma voz mais do que familiar.

-Sinto muito. –Eu o empurrei e puxei James até o apartamento. Fechei a porta com força.

-Droga... –Falou James. –Você está bem?

-Não. –Minha cabeça latejou com força encandeando minha vista e me forçar a fechar os olhos. Flashes ocorreram em minha mente.

-Quem era ele e o que ele quer tanto com você? –Ele resmungou.

-Ele me quer de vez...

-Como assim? –Minha cabeça parou de latejar me dando uma conclusão de outra vida.

"_-Há vários tipos. Na maioria dos casos eles só querem causar desordem, porque não podem ser mortos ou ficam apostando com os anjos. Mas não os irritem. A vingança é a pior coisa deles. É raro um demônio ter amor por um humano, a não ser que seja uma cria muito importante. Ou filho de anjo."_

Isso veio a minha mente. Demônios apostando com anjos... Uma cria muito importante... Filho de um anjo. _Filha dos dois._

-James, ele é meu pai. –Eu falei desmaiando.

**Oiiii gente! Tenho ótimas notícias!**

**http:/www*youtube*com/watch?v=YFN3wH1wRq0**

**Como eu adoro fazer clipes, eu resolvi fazer um trailer para a substituta. O Sirius na minha cabeça sempre foi o **_**Damon Salvatore,**_** Mas nessa fic ele não será tão cafajeste já que está com a Marleninha!**

_Mila Pink:_** Essa Alice ainda tem muito a aprontar. Revelações maiores no próximo cap. E o Remus chega daqui a pouco. Bjin**

_Andro: _**Acho que ela não é nova, mas sim sendo somente trabalhada agora. Espero que goste desse capitulo. Bjin**

_Luly: _**Se ta gostando mesmo mande outra review plz? Kkkkk Bjin.**

_Vanessa:_** É tão bom leitora nova... XD Espero mesmo que tenha gostado.**

_Zix: _**Julia? Dark Girl oq hein? Tu ta na minha lista ta entendendo? Kkkk Te amo viu **_Juju bolinha__**! Ou chamo você de **__Jujuba__**? Eu sou má veih... hehehe. Brincadeira ok? Não me mate no colégio!**_

_Ana Krol: _**Algum dia quem sabe eu escreva. Só tem um porém. Espere sentada. Adoro Twilight, mas essa hist. Definitivamente não é para ele!**

*** Desculpa i o palavreado com A Zix e a Krol... Elas me conhecem e entendem a ironia nessas palavrinhas... hehe.**

**Bjin para todos!**

**Reviews plz?**


	5. Dois passos a frente um atrás

Capítulo 5

Onde diabos eu estou?

-Alice?

Eu me virei para encontrar aquela voz. Nada e ninguém.

Estávamos às margens de um lago cristalino.

-Lily?

A mesma voz me perguntou.

Eu gritaria e perguntaria o que estava fazendo ali e o que queriam comigo, mas eu já sei a resposta.

-Sim sou eu.

As asas dela abriram atrás de mim.

-Você cresceu bastante.

Olhos azuis celestiais e os cabelos loiros.

-Sim, eu cresci. E sem você novamente. Eu não tive mãe antes e não tenho de novo. Por quê?

-Sua missão anteriormente foi provar que o bem sempre vencia o mal. Mas você foi assassinada, com uma vida no ventre, e pelas mãos da sua própria irmã.

-Não foi isso o que eu perguntei. –Minha voz saia, mas não era a mesma.

As lágrimas dela caiam lentamente e ao tocarem o chão viravam flores. As mais bonitas.

Ela sorriu triste.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. Posso te mostrar o passado?

Ela estendeu uma de suas mãos.

-O passado?

-Sim.

A paisagem se transformou em uma colina. E eu estava parada bem ali. Com um vestido até os pés e rodado. Eu olhava pensativa a paisagem.

_-Você sabe que não devia se preocupar tanto com sua irmã. Ela não tem mais jeito. –Havia alguém parado atrás de mim. Ele segurava meus ombros._

_Eu me virei e o abracei._

_-Mas ela não deixa de ser minha irmã. E é meu dever guiá-la para fora da escuridão. Ela não pode se perder mais do que já está ou não haverá volta. –Eu apertei os ombros dele_.

-Mãe?

-Sim?

-Quem é aquele parado comigo?

-Você terá que descobrir sozinha.

Eu me virei para imagem a minha frente novamente. Eu percebi algo incomum. A mão esquerda dela...

Não... Espere. Tem algo errado.

-Espere, você disse que eu morri com uma vida no ventre? –Ela ficou em silêncio. –Esse rapaz... Ele foi meu marido? Quer dizer que eu estava grávida, é isso?

-Filha...

-Por causa dessa aposta idiota vocês brincaram com a minha alma e acabaram com uma vida antes dela começar... Por quê?

-Ainda não terminamos.

_A paisagem mudou para um jardim escondido._

_-POR QUE É SEMPRE VOCÊ? POR QUE NUNCA ALGO DE BOM ACONTECE COMIGO? NÃO É JUSTO! –Alice, minha irmã, gritava comigo com uma faca em mãos._

_-Alici... –Minha voz quase não saía impedida pelo choro._

_-CALA A BOCA! NÃO QUERO OUVIR MEU NOME SAIR DA SUA BOCA! _

_-Alice! –Nós ouvimos a voz do mesmo rapaz da memória de antes._

_-Elliot! –Eu gritei. –Fique onde está! Não venha para cá! –Eu comecei a chorar._

_-Alice!_

_-É hora de se despedir maninha. –Ela já estava parada a minha frente. _

_-Alicia! Pelo o amor de Cristo, pare! – Eu segurei os ombros dela. –Eu sou sua irmã!_

_-Isso nunca importou para você, importou?_

_-Você está duvidando do meu amor por você? _

_-Não... Eu duvido do meu amor por você! –E então ela esfaqueou minha barriga e então meu coração._

_Eu vomitei sangue. Eu a olhei pela última vez. Ela começara a chorar. Meu sangue espirrou para o rosto e o cabelo dela._

_E eu caí desacordada. _

_-Me desculpa... –Eu acho que ouvi o sussurro dela ao longe. _

_Acho que algum tempo passou porque senti os braços de alguém me levantar só um pouquinho do chão._

_-Alice... Meu amor. Não! –Ele chorava, gritava e chorava novamente. _

_-Eu gostaria de ver seu rosto só mais uma vez... Mas já esta tudo tão escuro... –Minha voz saía mais do que um sussurro._

_-Por favor, não vá. Não me deixe aqui sozinho._

_-Me desculpa... Eu prometo... Que vamos nos encontra novamente... Eu prometo. Eu só queria ter podido salvar o nosso filho..._

_Minha cabeça tombou para trás. E ficou tudo escuro e silencioso de vez._

Eu chorava compulsivamente.

-Eu perdi tudo... Meu marido e meu filho. Meu filho! –Eu gritei. –Por que eu?

-Não fale assim. Essa vida que crescia em você antes vai renascer em você novamente. Só basta achar a reencarnação do seu marido de 300 anos atrás e se casarem novamente.

-E você acha que é assim tão fácil? O que te faz pensar que eu me apaixonaria por ele novamente?

-Acredite em mim... Você já o encontrou novamente filha.

-Encontrei...? Quem é ele mãe?

-Não posso dizer mais do que isso. Quando chegar o momento você o reconhecerá.

-Por favor. Me diga mais alguma coisa!

-Agora me escute filha. Você precisa manter distância de sua irmã. Ela está tentando atiçar o seu lado... Demoníaco. E quer fazer você virar para o lado dela.

-Como ela teve coragem de fazer aquilo comigo?

-Ela estava perturbada. E vários sentimentos maldosos fluíram dela.

-Como eu a paro?

-Você vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível. Ela vai intervir seriamente na sua vida.

Tudo começou a ficar cinza.

-E filha... Aqui vai uma dica: Quando você abrir os olhos você o verá. –Ela sorriu.

Eu dei uma risada. Acho que já sabia a resposta agora.

-Você está falando do James... –Uma pontada no peito.

-Filha?

-Tem algo severamente errado... Errado. –O choro chegou a minha garganta.

-Lily? Santo Deus, o que foi? –Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado. O ar me faltava. Asfixia. Eu engasgava com algo. Senti uma queimação no rosto, nos braços e nas mãos.

Eu cuspi um líquido igualzinho a água, mas com um cheiro diferente... Ele me queimava por dentro e por fora.

-O que é isso...? –Eu falei.

Ela tocou a água.

-Água Benta. Mas por que saiu de vo... ?

-James! –Era ele! Eu podia sentir que ele estava em apuros... Ou eu podia pressentir o que minha irmã iria fazer?

-Mãe, por favor, o ajude!

**POVJAMES**

-Ela ta respirando? –Eu falei andando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

-Está sim. –Falou Peter. –Só uma pergunta... Por que diabos essa coisa esta aqui?

-Essa coisa tem nome. E é Sirius... Mano. E se eu fosse tu, dormia com um olho aberto daqui em diante.

-Sirius, pare de imitar um traficante. Eu já te disse para não assistir tanto _Prison Break._

-Pode ser... Mas a ameaça ainda está no ar... –Falou Sirius encarando Peter.

Eu continuei a andar. É uma característica minha quando estou nervoso.

-Não vou discutir essa amizade que vocês dois tem neste momento. Estou preocupado com ela.

-James? Acalma-se! Parece até marido dela! –Falou Sirius.

-Engraçadinho! –Então eu ouvi algo estranho no quarto.

_-James... – _E mais uma vez o sussurro preencheu meus ouvidos.

Acho que vi algo... Eu acho... Por ter sido tão estranho...

_Estava no inferno novamente._

_-Deixe-a em paz. Eu não quero ter que te matar. - Eu me virei e vi uma Lily. Só que loira e de olhos azuis._

_-Alice? _

_-Nem meu nome certo você lembra... Como pode esquecer-se de mim? –Ela estava com um vestido azul cristalino que prendia os ombros sem decote e a saia parava nos joelhos. _

_-Me lembrar de você? Como eu poderia me lembrar de você se eu nunca te vi antes? _

_Ela correu e me abraçou e eu me esquivei um pouco depois._

_-James? -Ela ameaçou a chorar. Como se eu a tivesse ferido profundamente. Eu... Eu senti a dor nos olhos dela. _

_-Por que você sempre me rejeita? Age como se eu fosse nada... Nem sequer acertou meu nome! É Alicia seu idiota e não Alice. Alice é minha irmã._

_-Lily..._

_-Mas o nome dela você acerta!_

_A ventania começou e eu me abaixei no chão protegendo o rosto. Droga... Eu peguei uma cruz que sempre fica comigo e foi abençoada pelo próprio Papa. _

_Tirei-a do bolso e coloquei ao redor do pescoço. E comecei a rezar em latim. A ventania começou a se dissipar até que parou completamente._

_Abri os olhos._

_-Como... Como consegue? Só eu e as pessoas com o mesmo sangue que eu, temos essa influência. –Ela continuava parada a minha frente._

_-Então parece que está me subestimando._

_Eu puxei um vidrinho com água benta e arremessei contra a garota que gritou com o contato._

_-Você não deveria me subestimar..._

_-Nem você._

_Eu a olhei novamente e ela segurava com a mão um pouco da água benta que tinha uma reação com a pele dela como se fosse ácida._

_Ela sorriu e engoliu um pouco da água._

_-Eu sou meia anja. E também não sou um demônio tão fácil de ser derrotado. Terá que se esforçar muito mais do que isso. –Ela deu risada maliciosa. –Tchauzinho James. –Ela aumentou o sorriso._

_-Não vai encostar nem sequer um dedo nele! –Uma voz apareceu do nada._

_Asas a minha frente se abriram._

_-Eu te proíbo! –Então eu fui arremessado para algum canto e tudo escureceu._

-James? –Falou Peter.

-Hã? –Eu abri os olhos.

-Ela está acordando. – Ele se levantou para me dar o lugar.

-Vá chamar o Sirius.

-O que? Por que precisa...

-Chame-o agora! –Eu gritei e ele se levantou imediatamente.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e esperei.

Ela abriu lentamente os olhos dando uma boa respirada. Ela finalmente me olhou. Ela parecia preocupada, ansiosa e aliviada.

-Graças a Deus. –Ela me abraçou suavemente. –Essa foi por pouco...

Eu ia abraçá-la de volta, mas algo aconteceu.

E esse algo se chama Sirius.

-Lily! –Ele me empurrou para fora da cama e deu um abraço de urso nela.

Ela começou a gargalhar com a cena que se decorreu. Ela gargalhou muito.

-Desde quando vocês dois são tão íntimos? –Eu perguntei ainda no chão.

-Não somos. Mas acho que já tenho uma idéia de como ele é e você já o conhece. –Ela sorriu. Ele a colocou no chão.

-Vocês tão muito amiguinhos sabia? –Eu me levantei.

-Ciúmes, grandão? –Perguntou Sirius.

-James, você está bem? –Peter perguntou.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Você parecia estranho. Ficou pálido, amedrontado e de repente pareceu acordar.

-Eu... Estou bem. Se não fosse por um anjo eu não estaria aqui. Parece que Deus finalmente está do meu lado.

-Não fale assim. Deus está do lado de todo mundo. Só basta enxergar. –Falou Lily.

-Não, você não sabe de nada. –Eu suspirei.

-Mudando de assunto. Lily eu preciso de sua ajuda. –Falou Sirius.

-E o que é? –Ela se sentou.

-Marlene... Ela está diferente. Às vezes fica imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. Eu digo isso porque eu a vejo todos os dias. E às vezes ela parece outra pessoa.

-Minha irmã. –Lily falou.

-Sua irmã? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Minha irmã... Morta.

-Qual delas? –Falou Peter. –Porque você já tem duas.

-Ó sensibilidade! –Eu falei ironicamente.

-É... –Falou Lily. –Mas é a primeira. Alicia.

-Falando em Alicia... Ela não se chamava Alice? –Eu perguntei.

-Não. Ela que me disse o nome errado. Ela foi minha irmã há trezentos anos e desde então ela vem alimentando esse ódio cego. Eu realmente não sei o que fiz para ela. Pelo o que sei foi ela quem me matou!

-Espera um pouco, te matou? –Eu puxei o braço dela.

-É. Do tipo pegar uma faca e enfiar no seu estomago. Simples. Bom, pelo menos eu não senti tanta dor quanto eu poderia sentir. Podia ter sido muito pior.–Ela deu um sorriso amarelo quase sumindo.

Ela estava se... Conformando? Essa não é a Lily que eu vi a poucas horas.

-Sirius, nós passaremos na sua casa às 20 horas. Prepare Marlene.

-Claro. –Ele apenas concordou. Ele sabia exatamente o que o meu olhar demonstrava.

-Bom Peter eu sei que nós nos odiamos, mas vamos tomar um chá na sua casa que tal? –Sirius o saiu puxando pelo pulso.

-Chá? Por acaso você é alguma velhinha que toma _chá às 5 da tarde?_

-Só ande! –Eles saíram batendo a porta.

Eu ainda encarava Lily de frente.

-Enfim, eu vou colocar o vestido que a mãe do Peter me deu. Eu não posso ficar o tempo todo _só_ com a sua blusa. E tenho que cuidar dos meus ferimentos. Não tenho muito que fazer a não ser esperar não é?-Ela tentou se livrar do meu braço, mas eu apertei ainda mais.

Ela puxou novamente.

-Vem cá qual é a sua? Largue-me! –Ela puxou novamente e eu a joguei contra a parede. Aproximei-me.

-Quem você pensa... –Eu segurei a mandíbula dela fazendo-a se calar.

-Por favor, me diga que você não está se conformando com essa situação. –Eu falei rispidamente.

Ela empurrou a minha mão do seu rosto com toda a sua força.

-E o que esperava que eu fizesse?

-Lutasse como lutou ferozmente nesses últimos dias.

-E você acha que é fácil continuar com a mesma fé que eu tinha antes? Quando tudo está contra mim e contra todos? Você acha?

-Acho sim quando todos estão fazendo o possível para dar certo. Eu estou acreditando em você. Sua irmã, Petúnia, acreditava em você e todos que precisam de ajuda acreditam em você. Mas se você perder a sua fé nisso tudo... Se você desistir agora vai ser tudo em vão. Seus ferimentos, meus ferimentos, a morte da sua irmã... Tudo. E tudo por causa de uma menina amedrontada.

-Sim! Uma menina amedrontada que nunca passou por nada parecido na vida! –Ela gritou. –Eu não sei o que pensar, eu tenho medo porque na hora H se eu falhar a culpa vai ser só minha! E se eu falhar... Vai ser o fim de tudo! E eu vou estar sozinha nessa hora. Eu não estou arrumando uma desculpa e nem estou tentando fugir, eu... Eu só... –Ela começou a soluçar. –Eu só quero um pouco de paz... –Ela começou a chorar. –Eu só quero... Não sentir medo.

Ela sentou-se no chão. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Eu tinha pegado pesado dessa vez.

-Lily eu... –Eu me ajoelhei. –Me desculpe eu não...

-Pare. Sabe como fica idiota pedindo desculpas? –Ela deu um sorriso entre as lágrimas.

-Mesmo assim...

-Tudo bem. Pelo menos eu pude desabafar. –Ela enxugou as lágrimas restantes. –Nossa! Como eu sou chorona! –Ela sorriu novamente. –Eu choro por tudo!

-Eu esqueci que você é só uma menininha. –Eu rir.

-Menininha uma vírgula! Tenho 25 anos. –Eu a levantei.

-Então vá se trocar. Eu estarei na sala. –Eu saí e fechei a porta.

Eu realmente tinha pisado na bola. Eu não sei se devia ter dito aquelas coisas. Mas pelo menos eu soube o que realmente ela estava sentindo. Ela estava apenas com medo.

-Esse vestido serviu bem. –Ela estava com o mesmo vestido azul que eu havia visto Alicia usar.

-Estranho não é? –Ela sorriu.

-E os ferimentos? Como estão?

-Pelo incrível que pareça eles se curarão. Eu não tenho mais nada.

-Como assim mais nada? –Eu avancei e puxei a manga do vestido. Nenhum arranhão.

-Calminho James... Você vai acabar se acostumando. –Ela deu um sorriso embaraçado. –Eu sou meia anja, lembra?

-Você tem idéia de como você está parecida com a sua irmã?

-Qual delas?

Eu ri.

-Ok

-Não se preocupe, está bem? –Ela tocou minhas bochechas.

-Está bem. –Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cima das delas.

-Obrigada. –Ela me abraçou cuidadosamente. Eu abracei a cintura dela trazendo-a para mais perto de mim.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você agora. –Ela soprou contra minha nuca.

-Lils... Eu também não sei o que seria de você sem mim. –Eu ri.

-Convencido! –Ela se desvencilhou um pouco de mim e parou com seu nariz tocando o meu.

-Ah... –Ela apenas falou isso.

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais prestes a beijá-la. Menos de um centímetro. Os meus lábios apenas tocaram os dela de leve.

E tem sempre algo que interrompe esses momentos.

-Eu... Atendo a porta. –Eu falei.

-Claro. –Ela me soltou e se direcionou até o quarto.

-Sirius... –Eu disse abrindo a porta. –Você realmente chegou em um...

Não era o Sirius.

-Pode abrir a porta para um velho amigo? –Remus sorria a porta.

-Oh, meu Deus. Seu bastardo por onde andou tanto tempo? –Eu o abracei.

-Por ai. –Ele me abraçou de volta. –Posso entrar?

-Claro. –Ele entrou e jogou a mala no sofá.

-Nosso, quer dizer, seu apartamento não mudou nada. –Ele olhava ao redor.

-Nosso apartamento. Você ainda é dono da metade desse apartamento, meu caro.

-Obrigada. –Nós nos sentamos.

-Mas o que veio fazer aqui em LA? Você não estava na Escócia?

-Estava sim, mas houve uma tragédia na família. –Ele suspirou.

-Que tragédia? –Eu perguntei.

-Minha irmã do meio faleceu. E minha irmã mais nova sumiu e não há ninguém para cuidar do enterro então me contataram.

-Que pena meu amigo. Sinto muito. –Eu toquei o ombro dele.

-Não se preocupe. Eu estou realmente preocupada com a mais nova. Se fosse ela quem tivesse morrido... Eu não teria mais motivos para viver. Ela é a pessoa mais importante para mim nesse mundo todo.

-Eu tenho certeza que ela está bem. –Deus o ajudasse. Ele sempre me falou de sua irmã mais nova... Deus a ajude para que esteja bem.

-James, quando você estava abrindo a porta você ia dizendo algo...

-Ah! É que eu estava em um momento muito importante. –Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem um pouco.

-Importante como?

-Uma garota importante. –Eu sorri.

-Ah... O Nosso _Don Juan_ foi laçado foi? –Ele estava tirando onda da minha cara!

-E você? Eu aprendi a ser um mulherengo com você! –Eu ri. –Então me deixe apresentá-la a você e você entenderá o porquê.

-Eu me levantei e fui até o quarto.

-Lily?

-Sim? –Ela corou.

-Quero te apresentar a um grande amigo meu. –Ela se levantou e segurou minha mão. Eu... Gostei disso.

-Remus... Essa é Lily Evans minha...

-Oh Meu DEUS! –Remus gritou.

Lily soltou minha mão e pulou em cima do Remus. Ele a segurou.

-Remus... –Ela chorava.

-Oh, meu Deus... Onde estava esse tempo todo?

-Aqui.

-Esperem um pouco... Vocês dois se conhecem? O que são exatamente? –Eu falei.

Lily o soltou e pulou em cima de mim rindo. Nós dois caímos.

-Bobinho... Ele é meu irmão! –Ela beijou meus lábios com vontade.

-E agora esperem um pouco... Vocês dois estão namorando? Sem chance! Nunca _você_ com minha irmã!

**Olá de novo! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Enfim tenho novidades:**

***Alicia vai voltar e nãoooo ela não vai voltar como espírito ela está bem vivinha em carne e osso... XD**

**Remuszinho está de volta e vai ser totalmente contra o namoro de Lily e James. **

**XD AAAA Finalmente James e Lily estão mostrando o que sentem! Sei que foi rápido demais, mas eu não gsot de arrodeios! Vou sempre direto ao ponto.**

**P.S.: Quem não estiver entendendo alguma coisa da fic é só mandar uma mensagem ;)**

**Milla: **_A intenção é chocar, chorar, rir e etc. Espero mesmo que esteja gostando da fic._

**Vanessa E. Potter**_: kkkkk carinha do gatinho do Shrek. Amei. Kkkk Agora sou eu a dizer: Continua Continua Continua a ler!_

**Ana Krol: **_Eu também te amo ta gata? E não se preocupe porque você continua a ser minha melhor amiga._

**Vanessa S.:**_ Ela não é filha do Diabo ela é filha de um demônio. Tem um grande diferença ;) Antes fosse! Se não ela era o Anticristo!_

**Zix Black: **_Melhoras então. Bjin!_


	6. A Substituta Especial D

Lee parou á porta da escola.

-Por que eu concordei em vir tão cedo pra escola? –Ele suspirou. Entrou sem fazer barulho e mesmo que fizesse algum barulho não haveria ninguém para ouvi-lo mesmo. Abriu o armário e guarda suas coisas.

-Lee! –Chloe irrompeu à porta. –Ainda bem! Pensei que não viria! –Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso sincero. O seu sorriso distraído.

Ele corou ao vê-la e imediatamente virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Vamos logo acabar com isso. –Ele falou.

-Sim! –Ela passou por ele e seguiu para o jardim.

-Anda! –Ela gritou ao longe.

-Já estou indo. –Ele fechou o armário e se deteve. Sentiu algo estranho. Uma presença que não deveria estar ali, mas ela sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Andou até o jardim onde Chloe estava sentada. O cabelo curto loiro e grandes olhos verdes. Sempre competia com ela nos esportes, fosse no basquete, no vôlei e até na ginástica. Ela dava boas acrobacias e eram onde competiam mais.

-O que tanto pensa ai? –Ela estava parada a sua frente.

-N-nada! Vamos logo. –Ele pegou o pulso dela e a arrastou até uma parte mais afastada. –Não quero que ninguém nos veja fazendo isso. È constrangedor!

-Eu não me oporia a ensaiar na frente de todos. Mas se você prefere assim tudo bem. –Ela deu o sorriso distraído. Ele corou de novo.

-T-trouxe seu script? –Ele parou e a soltou.

-Sim! –Ela puxou o caderninho branco. –Eu nunca havia pegado um papel principal em uma peça do colégio antes. Não é legal nós dois termos pegado os papeis principais da Bela Adormecida?

-Teria sido se EU NÃO TIVESSE QUE FAZER A PRINCESA E VOCÊ O PRINCIPE! –Desabafou Lee.

-Eu sei... Isso foi ruim... –Ela fez biquinho.

-Aaah! Vamos logo. –Ele cruzou os braços. –Maldito sorteio.

Ela deu um passo atrás ao ver "fogo" nos olhos castanhos avermelhados do rapaz.

-Lee. –Ela deu uma puxadinha de leve em uma mecha do cabelo dele.

-Que é? –Ele se virou para ver uma menina apreensiva e encolhida. E se surpreendeu.

-Você está com raiva de mim? Você sabe que é o meu melhor amigo.

-Chloe, eu sou seu único amigo aqui da escola. –Ele falou.

-Eu sei. É que... –Ela começou a soluçar.

-Chloe... Eu não quis... Não chora... Aaah! –Ele a abraçou. Ela ainda soluçava. –Eu não queria te magoar.

-Então você não está com raiva de mim? –Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e entregou a ela.

-Claro que não. Estou com raiva da maldita professora. –Ele se sentou na grama.

-Então vamos começar? Eu interpreto os outros personagens enquanto o príncipe não aparecer! –Ela falou pegando o script.

-Ta...

...

-Para acordá-la você tem que dar um beijo do verdadeiro amor! –Chloe leu a fala da fada madrinha.

Lee estava deitado no chão se fingido de morto.

Ela se aproximou dele. Ficando ajoelhada ao lado da cabeça dele. Agachou-se mais um pouco.

-E agora o beijo. –Ela sussurrou.

Ela se aproximava cada vez mais. Ele fechou os olhos com muita força e curou furiosamente. Ele simplesmente não entendia o porquê de estar se apaixonando por sua melhor amiga. Ele, quando a conheceu, só a tratou com desprezo e ódio. Ela era como ele e ele odiava a si mesmo e a pessoas como ele. Mas ai ela mostrou tanta força ao enfrentar aquelas coisas que ele achou que se ajudasse ao mundo a tirar essas coisas estaria se redimindo. Ela foi tão corajosa e amigável que ele não conseguiu odiá-la mais.

Ele resolveu espiar e abriu um olho. Os lábios dela já estavam a centímetros dos dele. E fechou esperando a cena. Esperou e nada.

-LEE! –Gritou Chloe. Ele abriu os olhos e lá estava ela sendo arrastada pelos pés. –LEE!

Ele correu até ela e agarrou seus braços.

-Segure-se em mim! –Ela agarrou a cintura dele. Ele caiu no chão e agarrou um pé de arvore.

-Lee! Começa! –Gritou Chloe. –Eu não agüento mais.

_- Pater noster, Qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomem tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panen nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie. Et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostri. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem: sed libera nos a malo. Amen_.

Lee fez o sinal da cruz.

-_Ave María, grátia plena,Dóminus tecum,benedícta tu in muliéribus,et benedíctus fructus ventris tui Jesus. Sancta María, Mater Dei,ora pro nobis peccatóribus,nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amem - __Rezou Chloe._

_Um vento se formou acima da cabeça deles e virou fogo e então tudo parou enquanto uma cartinha queimada caia ao chão._

_Eles ficaram naquela posição por um tempo._

_-Chloe? –Falou Lee corando furiosamente._

_-Sim?_

_-Poderia soltar minha cintura?_

_-Ah! Desculpa Lee. -Ela se ajoelhou. –Que carta foi aquela que caiu? _

_-Vamos ver. –Eles se levantaram e leram._

_"Falta pouco tempo. Se preparem. __Sensei.__"_

_..._

_-Obrigado por ter permitido que eu comece novamente com você. Eu moro só com o meu empregado e hoje a noite ele tirou férias. –Falou Lee._

_-Tudo bem. Eu sei como é sentir a falta de um ente querido. Como vai a sua família na Europa? –Ela perguntou._

_-Vai bem eu acho._

_Ela abriu a porta e entrou._

_-Cheguei! –Gritou Chloe. –Lee vai dormir aqui hoje mãe!_

_Eles foram direto para o quarto dela._

_-Chloe, em o que sua mãe trabalha? –Falou Lee sentando na cama._

_-Ela é detetive. Detetive da polícia._

_-E o seu pai?_

_-Eu não o conheço. Eu só tenho minha mãe e minha tia/madrinha que trabalha onde minha mãe trabalha._

_Eles ouviram o tocar da campainha._

_-Quem será a essa hora? Já são 7 da noite! –Exclamou Chloe._

_E então eles ouviram o som de vários vasos quebrando na sala. Correram escada abaixo e pararam perto da porta._

_Dorcas arremessava vasos contra dois rapazes e havia uma mulher só de camiseta xadrez ao fundo._

_-Dorcas! –Exclamou a mulher._

_-Tia Lily? –Falou a menina._

_Lily se virou para encontrar sua querida sobrinha. As duas deram um sorriso escandaloso e se abraçaram._

_-Tia Lily! –Gritava a menina abraçada com a ruiva. Elas giravam._

_-Por onde esteve? –Falou Chloe._

_-Eu estava na casa de um amigo com o meu irmão .-Falou a ruiva com a garota no colo. –Como você está grande! _

_-Tia, você veio aqui na semana passada. E eu tenho 10 anos! –A loira riu._

_-Pois é!_

_-Quer dizer que seu irmão é meu tio também?_

_-NÃO! –Gritou Dorcas. –ESSE BASTARDO É SEU PAI!_

_**Oiiii gente! Eu sei que parece um pouco confuso esse capítulo, mas eu queria dar outra perspectiva dessa história que tem tanta gente em um só problema!**_

_**Essa Chloe não é a Alicia! Não se preocupem! Ela é simplesmente a linda Chloe e o Lee é o seu fiel escudeiro! KKKKKK Mas eles serão vitais para o grand finale! E além de acrescentar mais história NE?**_

_Zix Black:__** A menor? Quero ver qual é a menor agora! TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO! TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO! TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO TE ADORO. Ta bom agora?**_

_Precious Cherry: __**Por que todo mundo me diz que eu só má? Eu só paro em momentos críticos para aumentar o Você escreve muito bem sim. Pare de se colocar pra baixo de uma vez por todas!**_

_Ana Krol:__**Vc nunca comenta muita coisa NE dona Ana Carolina? Rumph! To de olho em você.**_

_Milla Pink: __**hehe. Coisas maiores estão por vir. E da missa vc num sabe metade! Existem planos por debaixo do planos. OU planos atrás de planos. Nem tudo aparenta ser o que é. Nem sempre a luz é algo bom e nem sempre trevas é escuridão.**_

_Vanessa S.: __**Realmente é um beijinho xoxo mas ainda sim é um beijo e uma grande vitória tbm. Hehehe. Kkk. Bjin.**_

_**Gente... Quem lê essa fic e não comenta plz comente! Eu ficaria em êxtase se houvessem mais comentários. Bjin e obrigada a todos que já comentam. Vocês é quem fazem essa fic andar.**_

_**PSSSSSIIIIIIIU ATENÇÃO!**_

_O TRAILER DA FIC A SUBSTITUTA JÁ ESTÁ NO MEU PERFIL. É SÓ IR LÁ. ;D_


	7. Quem dera eu descobrir isso antes

Capitulo 6

-E agora esperem um pouco... Vocês dois estão namorando? Sem chance! Nunca _você_ com minha irmã!

-Maninho para de ser ciumento! E nós nem temos algo sério e nem sei se temos algo, mas... –Ela parou ainda olhando para mim. –Você que resolver interromper o nosso beijo.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

-Ok, é isso. Você vem comigo _agora. –_Remus a puxou de mim.

-Ei! –Ela se levantou e tirou a mão dele de em cima do ombro dela. –Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. –Ela engrossou a voz com a medida da raiva. – Passei 10 anos sem precisar nem sequer te ligar e não preciso de você opinando na minha vida. Principalmente a amorosa!

Dessa vez eu me levantei.

-Ok. Primeiro: Por que você é contra eu me relacionar com a sua irmã? –Eu perguntei.

-Primeiro: Você é galinha que nem eu, e nós sabemos muito bem o que acontece com o coração das garotas quando nós as deixamos. E você irá partir o coração dela. Segundo: Ela não está nem ai para a morte da Petúnia e nisso tudo ela veio ficar aqui?

-Opa! Agora você está estragando tudo! Eu não estou ligando para a morte da Petúnia?

-Exatamente. –Ele a pegou pelo pulso e em uma velocidade incrível(Ou seja, ele a arrancou do chão e saiu correndo) e abriu a porta.

-Adeus James.

-Não! –Eu gritei. Ele não sabia o que estava atrás dela.

Eu corri e durante ouvi um bater de asas. Lily arregalou os olhos e Remus a puxou para fora da proteção.

Lily gritou, eu me joguei em cima dela a girando de frente para a porta e eu de costas para o corredor. Dei um passo para dentro, Lily de costas para o meu peito e eu ainda abraçando-a, ela já estava no meu apartamento. E antes do segundo passo eu senti minhas costas serem rasgada.

E foram.

Eu gritei e fui ao chão, já no meu apartamento, com Lily nos braços.

-Entre! Entre! Entre! –Ela gritou para Remus histérica. Ele entrou, eu espero.

-James, oh meu Deus. –Ela chorava.

Ela arrancou a minha blusa me deitou de bruços no chão.

-Mas que droga foi essa? –Remus se ajoelhou ao meu lado.

-Estão atrás de mim... E aqui, com o James, é o único lugar seguro. Como acha que nos conhecemos?

-O que está atrás de você?

-Você sabe onde estão os primeiros socorros?

-Sei. Eu vou pegá-lo. –Ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro.

-James você está bem? –Ela me colocou de lado.

-Estou... Como estão as minhas costas?

-Três grandes e profundos arranhões do começo ao fim das suas costas... Eu sinto muito. –Ela me ajudou a levantar.

Ela limpou uma lágrima no canto do olho. –Eu queria te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor. Mas eu não consigo. –Ela sorriu triste.

Remus pigarreou.

-Vamos cuidar desses ferimentos e vocês dois vão me explicar exatamente o que está acontecendo aqui.

-Claro. –Lily disse. E mordendo o lábio inferior em uma dúvida interna.

-Lily não abuse da sorte. –Falou Remus adivinhando os pensamentos da irmã.

...

-Uma anja e um demônio lutam para eu seguir o caminho do bem ou o do mal. E Petúnia se matou por medo dessa tal Alicia. –Falou Lily.

-Lily... –Falou Remus. -Eu acredito em você. E eu posso te mostrar que eu posso ver através de todas as suas mentiras vazias. Você está ocultando fatos.

-O que...? –Falou Lily. –Não eu não estou.

Ele se aproximou de Lily encarando-a nos olhos.

-Não ouse mentir para mim. Eu _consigo te enxergar._

Lily franziu o cenho e começou a engasgar. Tocou o pescoço e caiu do sofá.

-Remus, pare imediatamente. Já conversamos sobre isso. –Eu falei.

-Até quando vão mentir para mim? –Ele colocou Lily em seu colo. O rosto dela só transmitia dor.

-Remus. Pare. –Eu me ajoelhei e toquei o braço dele. O alívio dela veio imediatamente.

Ela deu um pulo para o outro lado da sala. Acho que ninguém entenderia assim de longe.

-Parece que eu não sou a única a manter segredos sou? –Ela se abraçava.

-Lily. Acho que você precisa saber de algumas coisas. Coisas importantes. –Eu falei. Se for para valer não poderiam existir segredos.

**POVLILY**

Posso dizer o quanto estava apaixonada? Se é que eu posso dizer isso. Sempre fui muito impulsiva em questão dos meus sentimentos. O beijo dele é... Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.

E Remus voltou! Posso dizer o quão feliz eu estava? Bom eu estava até o James para me ajudar e sair machucado.

-Não ouse mentir para mim. Eu _consigo te enxergar._

Os olhos dele pareciam me infiltrar. Ele não era um demônio. Não era um anjo. Muito menos um humano normal. Eu senti algo subir pela minha garganta algo com um gosto terrível. E veio uma dor esmagadora. Eu caí do sofá e fiquei suportando a dor...

-Remus, pare imediatamente. Já conversamos sobre isso. –Falou James. Meu braço esquerdo já estava dormente. Eu fiquei tremendo no chão e a dor não passava só aumentava e aumentava.

-Até quando vão mentir para mim? –Ele pegou minha cabeça e colocou em seu colo. A dor já era insuportável demais.

-Remus. Pare. –James se ajoelhou e tocou o braço dele. Imediatamente a dor cessou.

Um estalo ocorreu em minha cabeça e eu corri para o outro lado da sala.

-Parece que eu não sou a única a manter segredos sou? –Eu me abracei. Estava com a visão nublada.

-Lily. Acho que você precisa saber de algumas coisas. Coisas importantes. –Falou James.

-Do tipo que o meu irmão tem poderes mediúnicos também? –Eu falei. Agora tudo se encaixava. O porquê de o Remus ter fugido aos 20 anos e ter me escrito dizendo estar na casa de um amigo, o único que poderia ajudá-lo.

-Lily. Eu tenho uma mediunidade chamada visão remota ou visão remota clássica. Eu posso recolher informações de alguém a distancia e simplesmente saber tudo sobre sua vida. É como acordar de um sono profundo e tentar se lembrar de um sonho.

-E quando você conseguir me torturar mentalmente? –Eu inquiri com raiva. _Ele só veio para me prejudicar?_

-Isso eu aprendi com James. Eu também desenvolvi telepatia. Pode parecer coisa de filme e que todo mundo aqui tem haver com poderes sobrenaturais mais não é. Eu simplesmente acho que quando eu recebi a dádiva de adquirir informações alheias, eu também adquirir a habilidade de enviá-las. –Ele sorriu.

-Lily, ele só mandou uma mensagem para o seu cérebro: Dor. E o seu cérebro se encarregou do resto. –Falou James.

-E você o treinou? –Eu perguntei.

-Você não é única especial no mundo _maninha_. –Falou Remus com um tom de ressentimento disfarçado de ironia.

-Nunca mais faça isso comigo. –Eu chiei. Eu senti uma raiva crescendo dentro de mim. Uma raiva que não era minha. Um ódio que não era meu, mas era completamente compatível para mim.

-Você não tem idéia do que eu sou capaz e vou dizer somente esta vez: Não se meta comigo novamente. Alguém pode sair machucado e acredite não vai ser eu. –Eu realmente disse isso? Por que eu disse isso? Ele é meu próprio irmão!

-Ah, então quer dizer que você pode me enfrentar? –Remus se levantou e cruzou os braços.

Eu dei cinco passos e James já estava entre nós.

-Remus, não a provoque. Se ela tiver metade das habilidades que Alicia tem... Quem vai sair machucado não é ela e isso eu posso te garantir. –Ele mantinha uma mão no peito do Remus e uma mão em meu pescoço.

-Eu não ligo...

-Você tem idéia de como sempre...

Nós dois começamos a falar na mesma hora.

-PAREM JÁ! –Gritou James. –Pelo o amor de Deus, vocês não se vêem há dez anos! Vão mesmo começar a brigar agora? Nesse momento tão delicado?

-Ele começou! –Eu falei.

-E você provocou! –Falou Remus.

James suspirou.

Começamos a discutir novamente. Ele falava alguma coisa e eu não entendia porque eu também estava falando ao mesmo tempo.

James se virou para mim.

-Ei... O que... Não, espera! –James havia me colocado em um dos seus ombros. –Me ponha no chão! Eu estou só com esse maldito vestido idiota!

Eu bati nas costas dele.

-Você realmente está histérica. Parece que nem é você! Vá tomar um banho enquanto Remus prepara uma nova proteção para você. –Ele me colocou na porta do banheiro.

-MORRA! –Eu bati a porta no rosto dele.

**POVJAMES**

-Você realmente conseguiu tirá-la do sério não foi? –Eu me sentei na cadeira.

-Como estão os ferimentos? –Ele se aproximou de mim.

-Doídos, mas graças a você e seu curso de primeiros socorros eu irei sobreviver. –Eu dei um sorriso.

-E novamente, eu não quero ver você com minha irmã ouviu? –Ele se sentou a minha frente.

-Remus Lupin eu lhe prometo que não há nada entre nós. E foi apenas um beijo. –Eu parei. –Na verdade foram um e meio hoje e um por engano há dois dias.

-Você contou?

-Sim e estou te dizendo para irritá-lo. Enfim... Você é meu melhor amigo e esse romance está em um momento errado. Não se preocupe.

-Mudando de assunto... O que podemos fazer para ela não se machucar quando saímos daqui? Porque eu posso estar longe há muito tempo, mas não nasci ontem. O que realmente está atrás dela?

-O inferno ou alguém muito poderoso de lá.

-Alguém?

-É... Um do segundo grau.

Ele chiou.

-Esse é um das pesadas! Como ela foi se meter nisso tudo?

-Pergunte a ela! Ela também não me diz muita coisa, acredite. Agora... O que devemos fazer para protegê-la quando sair do apartamento?

-James, do que você me chamava quando éramos colegas de apartamento?

-_O cozinheiro._ –Eu ri. –Então o que está esperando?

-Eu preciso pegar umas coisas primeiro. Ainda existe aquela lojinha da Dona Hikari Ichigo?

-É claro que sim.

-Então volto já e só mais uma perguntinha... Você tem água benta não tem? –Ele parou na porta.

-Não precisa nem perguntar Moony. –Ele sorriu com o antigo apelido.

-Moony?

-Sim?

-Pode ir à casa da sua irmã pegar umas roupas para ela? Vou pedir para ela ligar para alguma amiga te encontrar lá.

Aqui está o endereço. –Eu entreguei um papel a ele. –Mas não demore. Às 20 horas temos que ir á casa do Sirius.

-É bom estar de volta. –Ele saiu.

-Estou feliz que esteja de volta amigo. –Eu falei sozinho. Eu olhei para a porta do banheiro. Espero que Lily não demore, porque eu também quero tomar banho.

Eu me levantei e fui até o armário do lado da geladeira. O abri tentando fazer o menor barulho. Ali estava tudo o que eu preciso para combater os demônios. Desde livros até armas de fogo.

Eu ouvi um grito do banheiro.

-Lily? –Eu bati na porta.

Silêncio.

-Lily? –Eu bati com mais força.

Eu ouvi a inquietação dela.

-Lily responda antes que eu arrombe esta maldita porta! –Eu gritei.

-Pe-Pegue um-uma blu-blusa para mim. –Ela sussurrou pela porta.

-O que houve? –Eu bati mais ainda na porta.

-Só pegue a maldita blusa! –Ela gritou.

Eu corri para quarto, mas parei na sala.

-Desculpe Remus, a blusa agora vai ser sua. –Eu puxei uma blusa xadrez no canto da mala e corri de volta.

-Lily! O que aconteceu? –Eu bati com força na porta.

-Você não vai acreditar nisso! –Ela abriu a porta e colocou a mão para fora. –A blusa, por favor.

Eu entreguei.

-Pode entrar. –Ela abriu a porta um tempo depois.

-Por que você precisa dessa blusa tendo aquele vestido...

Eu parei.

-Por que ele está na privada?

-Porque eu ainda estava com um ferimento e ele começou a sangrar, mas ai eu notei que todos os meus ferimentos já haviam sido curados antes com o toque da minha m... Anja da guarda.

Ela disfarçou.

-Então depois que eu me zanguei com Remus eu corri para cá e esperei a raiva passar, mas ela não passou. Então eu senti uma dor nas minhas costas então eu vi isso. Por favor, não olhe mais do que o necessário.

-O que quer dizer com...

Ela começou a tirar a blusa.

-Ei! O que pensa que...

-Calma. –Ela virou de costas e abaixou a blusa até o quadril.

Eu... Perdi a fala.

-É impressão minha ou realmente isso está gravado ai? Porque eu não enxergo bem no espelho.

Eu não respondi.

-James? O que está dizendo ai?

-Bom... Está escrito na sua pele e com seu próprio sangue... Ela a cortou para escrever isso?

-Não, ela não precisou disso. Ela... Eu senti cãibra na minha mão e daí ela foi para o braço e então eu... Perdi o controle deles.

-Como assim perdeu o controle deles?

-Eu fiz isso, mas não fui eu! Eu... Eu não conseguia fazer meu braço parar de se mexer sozinho. James... O que está escrito ai?

"Si vos umquam tactus in suus iterum ego iuguolo vos totus" Al.

Eu citei.

-E o que isso significa?

-"Se você tentarem tocar nela novamente eu mato todos vocês"Al. É em latim.

-Al? Quem é Al?

-Só pode ser Alicia. –Eu falei.

-Vamos para sala. Não quero perder você de vista de novo... Se em um raio de 5 km, se o perigo procurar por alguém definitivamente será você...

Eu saí resmungando. Esse azar todo já estava me dando nos nervos.

-James? Não saia assim tão... –Ela deu um grito de horror. Um daqueles que eu só ouvia em hospitais e em filmes de terror.

Eu corri de volta e ela esta no chão ainda gritando.

-Lily o que...

Com muita dificuldade ela falou.

-Estão queimando... Minhas costas, elas estão queimando!

Ela ainda estava com a blusa até o quadril e de costas para mim.

-Onde... –As inscrições... Elas sumiram. Elas haviam se tornado em uma tatuagem de... Lua Celta?

-Lily... Onde estão os ferimentos?

-Eles não estão mais nas suas costas...

-ONDE DIABOS ELES ESTAM ESTÃO AGORA?

-Eles viraram em uma... Lua Celta.

-Em uma o que?

-Lua Celta. Proteção.

-E para que isso foi aparecer ai? O objetivo dela não é me matar?

-Mas isso significa o que? Que só ela pode te machucar?

-James... Eu tenho uma idéia.

-Que idéia.

-Machuque-me.

-O que? Você pirou? Tomou alguma droga ou bebeu bebida alcoólica?

-James se isso vai me proteger com certeza vai me proteger até de você. Me de um beliscão! –Ela vestiu a blusa novamente.

Eu peguei o braço dela e dei...

-AAAAIII. –Ela gritou - Isso doeu.

-Foi você quem pediu.

-Ta! –Ela se direcionou a porta. –Eu vou te dar privacidade.

-Privacidade?

-Você não espera que eu fique com você aqui enquanto você toma banho não é?

-Como sabe que eu vou tomar banho?

-Sugestão? –Ela fechou a porta.

Eu suspirei. Essa garota ainda vai matar todos nós. Eu tirei a roupa e liguei a torneira da banheira.

Um calafrio passou pelas minhas costas. Eu balancei a cabeça. Estava ficando paranóico!

Entrei na banheira e relaxei.

A porta se abriu.

-Quem é? –Eu falei.

-Sou eu. –Falou Lily entrando.

-Ei! –Ela entrou, fechou a porta e se virou para o espelho. –Normalmente as pessoas usam turnos para usar o banheiro.

-Ei! Não sou eu quem está tomando banho à meia hora. –Ela começou a escovar os cabelos.

-Meia hora? Mas eu acabei de entrar!

-É... Não. Eu estive contando sabe?

-Lily? Que tal você sair e depois voltar? Pra variar quando eu tiver saído daqui!

-Calma! Acredite, minha feminilidade não ficará abalada com o seu... _James Jr._

-Lily eu... –Eu fui puxado. Eu não conseguia voltar à superfície. Mãos e diversos braços me seguravam. A água já não era transparente era... Podre. Unhas me arranhavam fazendo cortes profundos enquanto outras unhas cutucavam o meu recente ferimento. Eu perdia cada vez mais ar. E vi minha vida perante meus olhos...

_Mãe, pai, Jane e sua morte... O contrato que eu nunca deveria ter feito. Traição e eu cometendo o pior erro da minha vida... Remus, Sirius e Marlene. E então, tudo parou, na Lily._

-JAMES! –Eu ouvi o grito dela e fui puxado para cima. –Oh, meu Deus!

-Lily... Lily... –Eu a abracei ofegando.

-Santo Deus... Uma hora você está ai falando e de repente se afoga...

-Algo... Algo me puxou... E me segurou.

-Desculpe-me... –Ela começou a chorar. –Isso tudo é culpa minha... –Ela se levantou e pegou uma toalha. –Aqui, tome.

-Você é muito ingênua sabia? O que acontece comigo é culpa minha e de mais ninguém. Eu estou aqui com você porque eu quero e ponto final. Pare de se culpar. Agora me ajude a levantar.

Eu coloquei a toalha ao redor da minha cintura e levantei.

Ela me ajudou a ir até a cama.

-Meu Deus... Você está... Você está todo machucado. –Ela tocou minhas costas.

-Ai Ai... Não toque ai, por favor. Droga.

-James eu ainda acredito que seja minha culpa. Minha irmã precisa parar...

-Não acho que foi sua irmã, Lily. Ela me disse uma coisa antes sobre eu poder me lembrar dela, mas eu não conhecia antes a não ser...

-Que você estivesse com a gente há 300 anos. –Ela me completou.

-Exatamente... Lily, você tem algo que queira compartilhar?

Ela ficou vermelha. Linda, mas vermelha.

-Eu bem que poderia usar um comentário malicioso agora, mas não é o momento... –Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Comentários maliciosos?

-Você sabe como é crescer com um irmão como Remus? Eu tenho sorte de não ter virado uma maníaca sexua... Enfim, digamos que o Remus é muito... Mente suja e isso é uma infecção praticamente e tenho sorte de não ter sido contaminada...

-Eu quem o diga...

-Enfim...

-Agora fale. Quais comentários você compartilharia agora _ao modo Remus?_

-Tem certeza? É capaz de você parar de gostar de senhor James Potter.

-Parar? Já ouviu a musica _**The Point of No Return **_**do **_**The Phantom of the Opera**__(_OFantasma da Ópera)_?_ Ouça, porque só o nome explica tudo.

-Ok, aqui vai. –Ela riu. Ela é boa. Mas se ela acha que pode mudar de assunto está completamente enganada. Precisávamos de momentos de desconcentração como estes e são por causas deles que passamos por momentos difíceis.

-Há várias coisas que eu gostaria de compartilhar agora e uma delas você está sentada em cima dela. E acredite o meu passado é a menor delas.

Eu olhei para baixo. A cama. Olhei novamente para ela. Ela ficou mais corada do que nunca.

-Você definitivamente é parente do seu irmão. –Eu ri. –Você é digna de um Lupin.

-Ah, cala a boca! Nós só temos o mesmo pai. Quer dizer, todos nós temos o mesmo pai. E fomos criados por ele. Somente ele. –Ela olhou para baixo.

-Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que ele também já morreu. –Toquei em um ponto frágil. Se ela chorar mais é capaz de criar um rio inteiro de decepções. Boa, James.

-Acredite ou não, eu fui somente um fruto dos casos dele. E fui criada com a mãe de Petúnia que sempre me odiou, e Petúnia também, e nunca teve coragem de deixar o meu pai. Meu pai era um bêbado esquizofrênico. Falava com o ar para deixá-lo em paz. Eu não me importava com ele. A única pessoa que eu podia chamar de meu refúgio até ele me abandonar quando eu tinha 15 anos era o Remus. Depois disso tive que aprender a me virar sozinha.

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Lily...

-Não tem nada demais! –Ela me interrompeu e sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou até os olhos.

-Cheguei! –Gritou Remus da porta.

-Remus! –Lily deu um pulo da cama e correu em direção á sala fechando a porta em um borrão ruivo.

**POVLILY**

-Lily! –Remus estendeu os braços para mim. E eu me joguei. Ele nos girou e riu.

-Espere um pouco. Essa blusa... Essa blusa é minha?

-É sim. Falando nisso cadê as minhas coisas?

-Bom, eu fui até o seu prédio e disseram que um pessoal de mudanças chegou lá com uma autorização sua escrita a mão permitindo a mudança.

-Eu o que?

-Você ta caducando Lily?

-EU O QUE? MAS É CLARO QUE EU NÂO FIZ ISSO! EU ESTAVA AQUI POR ESSES ÚLTIMOS 3 DIAS! –Eu gritei. Eu nunca fui ao meu apartamento e dei adeus para ele! Nunca!

-Bom disseram que de referencia você iria para a casa de uma amiga. Eles têm mandado o seu correio para lá.

-Para aonde?

Ele me entregou o endereço. Eu senti um alívio imediato.

-Eu sei para onde foram minhas coisas. Essa a casa da minha melhor amiga e colega de trabalho. Temos que ir lá antes de ir para a casa da Marlene.

-Remus? –Falou James do quarto. –Pode vir aqui um minuto?

-Claro! Lily vá até a cozinha e esquente isso. –Ele me deu 3 tipos de pedras diferentes.

-Ta!

Ele se virou e foi até o quarto. Um, dois, três...

-OH MEU DEUS! – **N/A: Eu ia colocar OMG, mas ai eu ri tanto com a idéia que desisti. Vai ver que vocês pensam algo errado do Remuszinho! **– James! O que houve enquanto eu estive fora?

-Banho. Um daqueles. Enfim, eu preciso que você faça curativos nas minhas costas. Eu coloquei um short para você fazer os das pernas. Rápido antes que infeccione.

Eu andei até a cozinha e acho que passei muito tempo procurando uma panela, mas eu não achei nem mesmo uma colher somente... Copos de Uísque e Uísque.

-O que eles comeram por todo esse tempo?

-Miojo. -Falou James se sentando cautelosamente em uma cadeira. – Nos primeiros 4 meses sim.

-O que houve com os utensílios de cozinha dessa casa? –Eu perguntei.

-Seu irmão fez o favor de levar tudo com ele. –James falou com raiva.

-Porque elas são minhas! –Falou Remus.

-Ei! Eu já disse que as panelas são minhas.

-Não. São minhas! –Os dois ficaram na frente um do outro e discutindo. Palavra por cima de palavra.

Eu gargalhei alto. Eu caí no chão de tanto rir.

-O que tem de tão engraçado nisso? –Falou James.

-Isso é um assunto importante! –Falou Remus.

Eu limpei umas lágrimas que se penduravam no canto dos meus olhos.

-Vocês têm uma noção de como vocês parecem?

-Não. –Falaram juntos.

-Vocês parecem duas velhinhas brigando pela última dentadura da casa. Ou pelo menos duas crianças brigando por um sorvete de chocolate. Como vocês viviam aqui antes?

-Nós comíamos na casa do Peter. –Falou Remus. –Mas ai eu fiz um curso de culinária e passei a cozinhar para nós dois.

-Mas fui eu quem comprou as panelas. –Falou James.

-Ok, OK! Eu já percebi que essa discussão é de muito tempo atrás. Mas nós temos muito que fazer e não temos tempo. –Eu ri. -Agora como vamos preparar isso?

-Eu ainda tenho uma panela. –Falou James. -Aqui está.

Depois de um tempo a água já estava fervendo.

-Bom, eu vou colocar essa mistura nessa forma de cruz. - Falou Remus.

-O que tem essa mistura de tão especial? São apenas pedras coloridas!

-Não são apenas pedras coloridas. E elas têm nome: Obsidiana, que protege contra inimigos e ajuda nas adivinhações. Pedra-da-lua, que é para todos os fins. E por último Turquesa, que serve para curar; proteger contra acidentes, perigos visíveis ou não; absorve energias negativas.

Remus despejou aquela mistura cinza dentro da fôrma em forma de cruz dourada.

-Lily, tenha cuidado. Esse recipiente é de ouro. –Falou Remus. –E o último. Se você perder isto não haverá uma forma de fazê-lo novamente.

-Eu entendi.

Eu esperei mais um pouco até eles colocarem o crucifixo no congelador por 30 minutos.

-Falta uma hora para as 20 horas. Vocês acham que vai dar tempo de ir á casa da Marlene?

-Vai dar sim. –Falou Remus com um esmalte estranho na mão.

-Remus... Isso é base para unha?

-Não. Isso é uma base composta por água benta. Temos que passar isso no crucifixo. –Remus abriu o congelador e começou a passar a base.

-Aqui está uma corrente de prata. Vai te ajudar também. –Falou James abrindo minha mão e colocando a fina corrente.

-Obrigada James.

-Lily. –Ele fechou minha mão e a segurou entre as mãos dele. –Por tudo que é mais sagrado não tire esse crucifixo.

-É. Eu sei. Se não eu sofro muito não é? –Eu já entendi James.

-Não. O seu sofrimento é o nosso sofrimento também. Nós somos uma equipe, uma família. Protegemos uns aos outros e se um vai embora não há um substituto. E no seu caso não há uma substituta.

-Podem parar com esse melodrama um minuto, por favor? O seu protetor já está pronto Lily. –Remus empurrou James, pegou a corrente e amarrou o crucifixo em mim.

-Até que não é feio. É cinza brilhante, por causa do esmalte, e nos contornos é de ouro. Nada mal não é? –Falou James.

-Pois é. Já fizemos outros muito mais feios.

-A conversa está boa, mas vamos logo para casa do Sirius. –James abriu a porta.

-Não. Primeiro nós vamos à casa da minha amiga. Minhas coisas estão lá. –Eu saí pela porta sem medo agora.

...

Estávamos na entrada da casa de Dorcas.

-Aconteça o que acontecer não mencionem casamento. Ela vira uma fera! –Eu falei. Eu realmente fiquei com medo dela na última vez que eu mencionei que ela deveria se casar novamente. Ela só faltou me empurrar vaso sanitário abaixo.

Eu apertei a campainha.

-Vão mais para trás. Eu vou perguntar primeiro se vocês podem entrar.

Dorcas abriu a porta. Olhou-me de cima a baixo.

-Você tem noção de como eu fiquei preocupada com você? –Ela falou friamente. –Eu quase surtei quando recebi sua mudança hoje de manhã.

-Er... Desculpe-me. Eu... Eu fiquei na casa de um amigo até me recuperar. Posso entrar?

-Por que está só com uma blusa?

-Porque a minha roupa foi destruída graças a um acidente e todas as outras vieram para cá. Estou usando a blusa do meu irmão.

-Irmão? Eu quase esqueci que você tinha um. Ele não estava na Escócia? –Falou ela. Eu tenho certeza que ela e meu irmão se dariam muito bem.

-Ele estava. Mas voltou. Ele está ai fora com esse meu amigo. Podemos entrar? Eu realmente quero trocar de roupa.

-Claro. Fiquem a vontade. Eu só vou até a cozinha tirar esse avental.

-Desde quando sabe cozinhar? Eu pensei que a Chloe fazia a comida. –Eu entrei e dei sinal para eles entrarem. Eu fechei a porta.

-E ela é quem faz. Eu só estou treinando... –Ela parou a nossa frente. Ficou pálida e depois roxa e então vermelha.

-Dorcas? –Eu perguntei.

-O que... Te faz pensar que PODE VIR AQUI DEPOIS DE TANTOS ANOS? –Ela pegou um vaso e arremessou contra Remus que se esquivou. Ela pegou outro e arremessou no James que também se esquivou.

-Dorcas! –Eu falei.

-Tia Lily? –Eu me virei para ver a dona da vozinha de anjo.

Nós duas demos sorrisos escandalosos e nos abraçamos.

_-Tia Lily! –Eu dei um giro com ela no colo._

_-Por onde esteve? –Falou Chloe._

_-Eu estava na casa de um amigo com o meu irmão . Como você está grande!_

_-Tia, você veio aqui na semana passada. E eu tenho 10 anos! –Ela riu. O cabelo loiro escuro estava mais curto do que antes._

-Pois é!

-Quer dizer que seu irmão é meu tio também?

-NÃO! –Gritou Dorcas. –ESSE BASTARDO AI É O SEU PAI!

Todo mundo parou. E ficou em silêncio.

-Repete, por favor. –Falou Remus.

-Você é papai Remus! Só que você saiu sem deixar contato lembra? –Ela agarrou outro vaso.

-Esperem um pouco. –Eu falei. –Dorcas, o canalha que te engravidou e foi embora sem nem te deixar contar a notícia é o Remus?

-É sim. –Ela apertou o vaso com raiva.

-E Remus, a garota que você namorava há um tempo e que você passou um mês chorando é a Dorcas?

-É sim e eu não passei um mês chorando.

-Hum... Dorcas?

-Sim? –Ela falou com muita raiva.

-Posso te pedir um favor?

-Fale.

Eu andei até o James e o puxei para o outro lado da sala.

-Atire com força. –Eu falei.

-Lily! O que... ?-Remus falou.

Mas não terminou. Dorcas o acertou.

...

-Ai! –Falou Remus em protesto.

-Reclamar não adianta meu amigo. –Falou James limpando o corte dele.

Eu estava em um canto da cozinha com Dorcas.

-Por que não me disse que _ele_ era o meu irmão? –Eu sussurrei.

-Porque eu não sabia! Eu não ia adivinhar que você é legitimamente... A tia da Chloe!

-Eu não estou feliz com a situação, mas é muito bom saber que nós temos uma relação não somente de amizade, mas também de sangue. –Eu a abracei.

-Eu também. –Ela me abraçou de volta. –Prefiro mil vezes que seja você a uma mulher qualquer.

Nós rimos.

-Como será que a Chloe está reagindo a tudo isso? –Ela falou. –Eu vou ver como ela está.

-Não. –Eu a impedi. –Eu vou.

-É a minha filha. –Dorcas falou.

Eu dei uma olhar mais sério. Não íamos ter essa discussão outra vez.

-Ok. Ela escuta mais você do que a mim. Isso já é comprovado. Eu acho que eu só fui mãe de aluguel. –Ela se apoiou na bancada.

-Definitivamente sim. –Eu ri.

Subi as escadas divagar. Lógico que eu já havia colocado uma calça jeans cinza, botas sem salto e uma blusa de manga preta.

Eu bati três vezes na porta.

-Chloe? –Eu chamei.

Lee abriu a porta.

-Ela não está muito bem. –Ele falou com a voz fria. Sabe, não é que eu não goste dele, mas há algo de errado com ele. Algo... Reconhecível. Os olhos em chamas e uma presença... Anormal. O que realmente me incomoda são os olhos.

-Eu já não disse que eu não gosto que fiquem aqui em cima sozinhos? –Eu empurrei a porta e entrei.

-Como se fossemos fazer alguma coisa errada. –Ele murmurou fechando a porta.

Eu suspirei. Ele definitivamente me lembrava a alguém.

Chloe estava sentada na cama olhando para o nada.

-Chloe? –Eu me ajoelhei em frente a ela.

Ela me olhou vagarosamente.

-Você está bem?

Ela não respondeu.

-Ela não falou nada até agora. –Falou Lee.

-Percebi. –Eu coloquei minhas mãos em volta do rosto dela.

-Não é o momento certo, mas depois... Eu quero que me diga o porquê desse ódio todo. –Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado olhando a Chloe.

Eu olhava para ele quando senti algo molhar minhas mãos.

-Chloe! –Falou Lee.

E então ela começou a chorar. Muito.

Ela saiu da cama e me abraçou.

-Chloe. –Eu a balancei um pouco. –Se acalma.

Ela soluçava freneticamente.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar! Eu to aqui, sua mãe... Esse aí também. –Eu falei apontando para o garoto.

-Eu não vou nem comentar. –Ele disse.

-Ti-ia... Preciso dizer que ele se chama Lee? –Chloe sorriu. Ou melhor, se escondeu atrás de um sorriso.

Eu sorri.

-Você me conhece. –Eu falei.

-Conheço. Só não entendo essa sua rixa com o Lee. –Ela se sentou na cama novamente limpando os rastros das lágrimas.

-Como está se sentindo? –Eu falei.

-Como assim?

-O que acha disso tudo? De o seu pai ter aparecido e ainda ser meu irmão?

-Eu... Não sei.

-O que acha de dar um tempo para ela pensar? –Falou Lee. –Acho melhor você falar logo com o pai dela sobre o que ele pretende fazer.

Eu parei.

-Sabe, garoto pela primeira vez eu concordo com você, mas não vai se gabando não. –Eu me levantei.

-Eu vou pegar um copo de água para você. –Eu beijei o topo da cabeça dela.

Antes mesmo de chegar ao primeiro degrau da escada eu parei.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. E subiu para minha cabeça e eu não me mexi. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Mas isso não deveria acontecer... Eu estou com aquele crucifixo!

Minhas mãos começaram a se mover sozinhas. Elas forem em direção ao me olho e o abriu. Abriu como se fosse ver se há alguma poeira incomodando o olho.

"_Concentre-se."_

Eu ouvi uma voz melodiosa dentro da minha cabeça.

Houve um flash branco. E foi o que eu fiz. Concentrei-me.

_Lee estava parado apontando uma... Espada para outra pessoa parada a frente dele. Só que esse garoto parado a frente dele também era o Lee só que mais... Sombrio. A luta começou e os dois se moviam tão rápido que era impossível seguir com os olhos. Lee já estava muito machucado cuspia sangue,olho sangrando e milhões de pequenos cortes pelo corpo. Lee chamou a Chloe, mas já era tarde demais. Ele queria vê-la uma última vez, queria saber se ela estava segura e queria ao menos poder... Se despedir. E então lhe foi dado o último golpe._

Eu puxei ar como se não respirasse há muito tempo. Estava novamente no topo da escada. Mas eu não sentia meu corpo, não sentia nada somente um frio avassalador. E por uma fração de segundo eu perdi minhas forças indo em direção ao resto das escadas. Senti como se algo tentasse sair de mim... E que se saísse... Faria uma diferença. Positiva ou não.

E então eu senti algo segurar meus ombros e depois segurar meu pulso. Eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos. Eles pesavam mais do que tudo. Do mesmo jeito que uma pessoa acorda com ressaca. E minha cabeça... Parecia que ia explodir.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eles colocaram as mãos ao redor da minha cabeça e calaram-se. Senti um calor reconfortante e tudo parou de girar, de doer, de estar errado.

Eu abri os olhos.

-Chloe? Lee? –Eu me sentei. –Como... Como sabiam que eu precisava de ajuda?

-Eu estava conversando com o Lee quando ele deu um pulo da cama e saiu em disparada à porta e foi quando ele te segurou que eu vi que você estava caindo.

Eu me virei para o garoto ajoelhado ao meu lado.

-Eu ouvi sua voz... Mais como um sussurro me chamando e foi aí que eu corri.

-Eu... Chamando você? Eu não... Eu não me lembro de chamar ninguém.

-Você está bem? –Falou Chloe.

-Estou. –Eu me levantei, mas cambaleei caindo de novo no chão.

-Lee? –Falou Chloe. –Me espere aqui em cima. Eu vou chamar alguém lá embaixo para ajudar.

**POVCHLOE**

Eu desci as escadas com cuidado. Parei na entrada da sala.

-Com licença. –Eu falei. Só havia um dos rapazes na sala. Ele se sobressaltou com a minha voz. Já disse que todos, na primeira vez que ouvem a minha voz, se sobressaltam ao ouvi-la? Para onde minha mãe fora com o outro rapaz?

O rapaz se levantou, andou até mim e se agachou na minha frente.

-Seu nome é Chloe não é? –Ele deu um sorriso.

-É sim e você é...

-Seu pai biológico. –Ele olhou para baixo e novamente para os meus olhos. –Eu sinto muito. Eu não... Se eu soubesse que você existia... Eu nunca teria te abandonado.

-Mas... Esse não é o caso agora... Como eu devo te chamar? – Eu não queria perguntar, mas vai ver que eu o chamo de pai e ele não gosta.

-Eu ficaria muito honrado se você pudesse me chamar por pai. Eu te prometo que farei o meu melhor para você ter orgulho de me chamar disso. –Ele sorriu. Ta, eu sei! Eu sei que eu tenho um coração mole, mas o que eu posso fazer a respeito? Ele foi tão fofo!

-Ok! Mas eu não vim aqui por causa disso. Tia Lily... Ela está muito fraca precisa de ajuda para andar. –Eu segurei o pulso dele e o puxei escada a cima.

-Chloe... Quando não se sentir a vontade de me chamar de pai é só...

-Te chamar de pai. –Eu o interrompi. –Apesar de tudo ninguém ainda te tirou esse direito. E se eu não me sentir confortável... Eu falo com você.

Nós chegamos até o topo da escada e bem... Foi uma cena um tanto estranha. Se eu morresse agora... Estaria feliz!

Tia Lily estava abraçada com o Lee e ele... E ele estava todo vermelhinho!

Eu ri bastante.

-Ei! –Gritou Lee se desvencilhando da tia Lily. –Não pensem coisas erradas! –Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda... Se ainda fosse possível...

Eu e Lily demos uma risada gostosa.

-Eu apenas estava agradecendo por salvar minha vida...! –Ela mordeu o lábio e, pelo o que eu conheço da minha tia, estava mentindo.

-Lily você está bem? –_Meu pai, _aiii como é bom falar isso! Meu pai(XD) se agachou ao lado da tia Lily.

-Estou... Chloe, por que está ai pulando que nem um... –Lily deu uma risada.

-Pulando eu...? Eu não estou... –Opa... Esqueci de me controlar!

Meu pai colocou Lily no colo.

-Não importa com que idade esteja... Você ainda é bem levinha para se carregar.

-Remus! –Falou Lily.

Ele riu.

**POVLILY**

Chloe desceu para pedir ajuda. E então sobrou apenas eu e o Lee.

-Lee? –Eu falei olhando para o garoto.

-Sim? –Ele se fez de despreocupado.

-Essa chama que existe nos seus olhos... Você não é normal, não é?

Ele arregalou os olhos e tomou um susto. E ficou me encarando.

-Como... Como _você_ pode enxergar isso? –Ele fechou a cara. Parecia uma besta pronta para atacar e eu seria o estopim.

-Ah... Então é como eu sempre desconfiei... Você é como o meu pai e pelo o que vejo...

-Do que está falando? –Ele fechou as mãos em punho.

-Deus! Estou tendo revelações há todos os instantes! Não é a toa que está com a Chloe! Você foi atraído por ela como um inseto é atraído por uma lâmpada.

Eu o puxei para perto de mim. _Mais perto possível._ Ninguém ouviria o que eu tenho a dizer.

_-Ouça bem. No segundo em que a Chloe se machucar por sua causa você é um garoto morto. E infelizmente... Pela conclusão de todos e principalmente a minha vocês estão destinados a ficarem juntos. -Eu falei com a voz baixa._

_-Não se preocupe... Eu sempre irei protegê-la._

_-Então! Bem vindo à família! – Eu falei com uma voz de bastante alegria._ _Eu o senti ficar mais quente. Ele estava corando._

Chloe e Remus chegaram de mãos dadas. Eu afrouxei o abraço no garoto. Tão linda essa cena(Chloe e Remus)!

-Ei! –Gritou Lee se desvencilhando de mim. –Não pensem coisas erradas! –Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda. Francamente! Ele nem sabe disfarçar!

Eu e Chloe rimos.

-Eu apenas estava agradecendo por salvar minha vida...! –Eu mordi o lábio inferior. Percebi que a Chloe me deu um olhar mais desconfiado. E eu falando do menino...

-Lily você está bem? –Remus se agachou ao meu lado. Ele parecia estar mais radiante... Mas um pontinho saltitante me chamou a atenção.

-Estou... Chloe, por que está ai pulando que nem um... –Eu dei uma risada sem me controlar. Chloe é realmente uma bela manteiga.

-Pulando eu...? Eu não estou... –Ela parou. E depois deu um sorriso para mim.

Remus suspirou. E em uma fração de segundo vi o chão desaparecer.

-Não importa com que idade esteja... Você ainda é bem levinha para se carregar.

-Remus! –Eu dei um tapa de leve no ombro dele.

Ele riu.

-Me desça agora. Você só precisa trazer alguma comida que eu recobrarei as minhas forças.

-Eu te levarei até a cozinha e a Chloe irá pegar um chocolate. Ele ajuda muito. –Ele desceu as escadas.

Chloe saiu em disparada à cozinha e ainda saiu arrastando o Lee com ela.

Remus também se segurou para não rir. Ele me colocou no sofá.

-Ela me lembra a uma certa pessoa quando era criança. –Ele arrumou a almofada para mim. Eu estranhei essa atitude dele.

-Quem?

-Você Lily. Você costumava ser sempre alegre e pulava... –Ele riu com essa palavra. -... Com qualquer coisa! Senti falta daquela menina com grandes olhos verdes berrantes.

-Remus?

-Sim?

-Também senti sua falta. –Eu o abracei.

-Lily? –Eu o soltei.

-O que? –Eu falei.

-Por que você precisou ser carregada até aqui? E por favor, não esconda nada de mim.

Eu suspirei concordando. Mas seria difícil explicar... O que aconteceu. Eu sonhei acordada ou tive uma premonição?

-Eu senti uma dor de cabeça incrível e me senti fraca... Como se minha alma quisesse sair do meu corpo...

-Projeção Astral? –Remus me interrompeu.

-O que é isso? –Eu falei.

-É quando a alma de um indivíduo sai do corpo sem causar danos ao mesmo. Mas para isso você precisa estar dormindo.

Nós dois viramos para ver o dono da esplêndida resposta.

-Bom... Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi falar. –Chloe sorriu. –Aqui está o seu chocolate.

Ela também está escondendo alguma coisa. Eu sei a diferença do sorriso distraído dela para o sorriso falso. A mim ela nunca enganou.

Lee jogou-se na poltrona a minha frente.

-Francamente... Virar uma cozinha de cabeça para baixo para achar um chocolate.

_Lily..._

Eu e Lee nos sobressaltamos.

-Tia? –Falou Chloe.

E ele percebeu que não foi o único a ouvir.

Ele me fitou como um animal fita seu oponente. Eu sei... Eu estou até parecendo uma mafiosa, mas é como se essa minha conduta fosse de família.

Algo está despertando.

Eu semicerrei os olhos de um modo malicioso.

-Chloe. –Falou Remus. –E então cadê o chocolate. –Eu olhei para o embrulho vazio.

-Bom... É... É que... O Lee comeu ele.

-O QUE? –Lee deu um pulo. –A maníaca por doces aqui é você. Eu sou intolerante a lactose.

Remus riu.

-Venha aqui. –Chloe invés de sentar ao lado dele, sentou-se no colo. Bom, o Remus se surpreendeu. Mas pra Chloe... É normal. Ela trata todo mundo como se fossem amigos de décadas.

-O que quer falar comigo pai? –Chloe falou.

-Você o chamou de que? –Dorcas falou da porta.

Dorcas e James estavam entrando em casa.

-Do que ele é. O meu pai.

-Ele nunca foi seu pai. Vamos, saia daí. –Dorcas fez sinal para Chloe ir até ela.

-Não! –Chloe choramingou que nem uma criança pequena. Agarrou o pescoço dele num abraço apertado.

Eu e Lee reviramos os olhos.

-De novo não...

-Francamente... –Eu e Lee falamos na mesma hora.

-Chloe, não adianta nem lutar. Você vai perder de qualquer jeito porque nós já estamos de saída. –Eu me levantei e antes de cambalear Remus se pôs ao meu lado.

-Vamos. –Ele falou.

-Mas... –Falou Chloe.

-Eu volto mais tarde. –Eu dei um beijo nela e lancei um olhar na direção do Lee. E que o mesmo me olhou da mesma forma.

-James? –Eu falei.

-Sim?

-Venha aqui. –Ele se aproximou. Eu dei um pulo e ele me colocou no colo.

-Você está louca? Eu poderia ter te derrubado!

-Não ia não. Vamos para casa da Marlene!

Remus fechou a porta ao sair.

Já no carro... O silêncio era insuportável.

Já que de acordo com James a casa de Sirius que na verdade é uma fazenda, e eu não consigo ver a Marlene ordenhando uma vaca, fica a meia hora dali. Então... Até lá...

-Sabe... Quando souberam que a Dorcas estava grávida no colégio quando nós duas tínhamos apenas 15 anos todos a repudiavam e se afastavam e eu nem conhecia a garota e todas da minha série diziam para eu não me aproximar dela.

Eu fiz uma pausa.

-E então eu vi minhas amigas dando tapas e pontapés nela e não agüentei. Eu lutei contra todas e apesar de ter levado uma surra elas não conseguiram tocar na Dorcas.

Eu sorri.

-E um dia, estávamos melhores amigas e todos do colégio contra nós. Preciso dizer que eu virei madrinha do bebê dela? Eu cuidei da Chloe como se eu fosse a mãe e Dorcas assumindo o papel de pai, carrancudo e chato. Mas só vivíamos por aquele anjinho de olhos azuis.

-Azuis? Lily, ela tem olhos verdes que nem os seus. –Notou James.

-Sim... Ela tinha até certo dia... Ela estava brincando no quintal da casa quando corre sem prestar atenção e atravessou uma porta de vidro. Claro que nós a levamos para o hospital, mas lá eles nos disseram que ela estava tendo uma hemorragia interna e que o sangue da mãe não era compatível. E então eu me oferecei e finalmente acharam um sangue compatível.

Eu suspirei. Essa era a parte que eu passei a não gostar.

-Depois de dois dias internada ela finalmente acordou e para surpresa de todos... Ela acordou com os olhos verdes que nem... Que nem os meus. Eu antes não entendia e depois quando vi aquele meio demônio... Junto dela e se apaixonando por ela eu percebi que eu realmente havia me tornado a mãe de sangue dela. E que ela havia se tornado minha filha e é como diz o ditado... Tal mãe tal filha.

**Hello my dear friends!**

**Eu sei que o capítulo anterior deixou muita gente brisando, mas esse capítulo explica tudo!**

**É como a Lily disse... Tal mãe tal filha... Ou melhor... Bom isso eu sei que vocês são capazes de descobrirem e aí vai uma dica:**

**Lily tem sangue de anjo... E também de demônio.**

_Zix Black:_**Que confusa o que! Você me disse por telefone que tava só zuando com a minha cara! Rumph! É bom você dormir com um olho aberto e um fechado viu?Brinks; 9**

_Maga do 4:_** Eu realmente espero que você entenda melhor o conteúdo do outro capítulo **

_Vanessa S.: _**Então vamos cortar essa brisa mulher! Kkk XD**

_Big Bih Buh:_** Obrigada! Realmente dá um pouco de trabalho excluí o desnecessário e transformar minhas idéias em algo organizado, mas se alguém elogia isso significa que fiz algo realmente útil!**

_Mila Pink: _**Pela demora pensei que você não ia comentar... Tava quase chorando! E quando eu vi o seu comentário simplesmente iluminou meu dia! **

**Sério que o meu comentário é parecido com a da deusa Nix? Eu nem tinha pensado que o que eu tinha comentado era parecido... Faz tanto tempo que eu li esse livro! Eu li pela net quando ele nem havia sido lançado aqui. ¬¬' Enfim... Bjiin!**

**OMG! Este capítulo tem 28 páginas! **

_Preview do próximo capítulo:_

_Marlene e Sirius voltam no próximo episódio e alguém fará um sacrifício importante. Lily será forçada a ir ao abismo do medo encontrando ninguém menos que Alicia e Alicia revelará algo muito importante. Que colocará todos na luz ou quem sabe na escuridão..._


	8. Especial de Natal

Especial de Natal

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Falou Remus.

-Que a qualquer momento, as habilidades que eu tenho ou terei irão despertar dentro dela. –Eu falei.

-Se é que já não despertou. –Falou James.

Eu me inquietei. Será...?

-James, agora sou eu quem pergunta: O que quer dizer com isso?

-Lily eu sei que antes você não tinha uma percepção para saber o que estava ao seu redor, mas sinceramente me diga... Não achou nada de estranho naquela casa?

-Tirando que o jardim é parte de um dos parques mais antigos da cidade? Sim, claro que sim. E desde que entrei naquela casa há dez anos eu sinto.

-E aquele amigo dela... O Lee. Ele não é metade demônio. Ele se tornou metade demônio. Lily há uma razão para demônios e anjos não conviverem.

-Anjos e demônios quando juntos... Eles acabam virando humanos, porque tudo se equilibra. Um humano tem bondade no coração e está sujeito a ser um indivíduo ruim. Nós sempre somos ruins em algum ponto, em algum gesto. Poucos têm essa divindade e por isso se tornam santos.

-O que quer dizer com isso novamente?

-Lily aquele garoto se tornou meio demônio porque uma metade se apaixonou pela parte anja de Chloe e a outra se apaixonou pela metade demoníaca de Chloe. Ou seja, só metade dele se converteu.

-Então a parte anja de Chloe deveria ter sumido. E só a parte demoníaca ficado.

-Não é bem assim... Os únicos que se convertem são os demônios. Os anjos viram meio anjos. Ou melhor, dizendo... Iluminados. Ainda não entendeu? Aqueles tocados por anjos. De natureza boa.

-Ah, sim.

-Mas como a Chloe já é meia anja...

-Então não a afetou.

-Exatamente. –Falou James.

-Mas e se ela não for apaixonada pelo Lee? Ela vai ter que se prender a ele indefinidamente?

-Lily, eles só se ligam se forem anjo e outro demônio. A parte anja dela o ama e a parte demoníaca também. –Falou Remus suspirando. –Minha família é uma confusão... A começar pelo o meu pai. Eu realmente não queria ter puxado o meu pai...

-Puxado o papai? Remus você virou um bêbado compulsivo?

-Eu não! Sirius é quem exerce esse papel! Deus que me livre...

-Então como você pode ter puxado o papai? Só me resta mencionar a canalhice.

-Isso também... Lily você não se lembra do nosso pai?

-Remus, ele sempre estava bêbado ou viajando. Você me protegia de alguns ataques dele e sempre de Petúnia e a mãe dela.

-Lily sinto lhe informar que eu apenas sou um médium graças aos genes do nosso pai. Ele foi um médium fortíssimo e em outras palavras ele foi um sensitivo poderoso. Por que achas que é tão poderosa?

-Remus eu sou filha de um demônio com uma anja.

-Não você não é. Eu, mesmo tendo 5 anos, estava presente no seu parto. Vi sua mãe e todo o resto que eu não gosto de lembrar...

-Isso... Isso é impossível! Eu nasci de...

-Chegamos. –James interrompeu.

Eu olhei pela janela.

Parecia ate mesmo a fazenda de _Clark Kent_ de _Smallville._

Nós saímos do carro e ouvimos um grito. Corremos até a porta e vimos... Bem, eu não pude me segurar.

Ri como nunca.

Sirius amarrado em uma cadeira de balanço.

-Hey Guys. –Falou Sirius assistindo o jogo de soccer.

-Sirius... O que... –Começou Remus.

-Remus! Eu bem que te abraçaria agora, mas já dá pra ver o meu estado. –Ele tomou um gole de cerveja.

-Se você está amarrado... Porque metade do seu braço não está?

-Marlene foi generosa... Estou feliz por virem. Nem sei se quero mesmo trocar ela pela antiga Marlene... Essa ai arrebenta na cama.

-Sirius! –Eu falei.

Remus gargalhou juntamente com James.

-Mas admito que estou com saudades dos trocadilhos e das piadas da Marlene. Não sinto tanta falta dos socos ou dela sempre me fazer dormir na banheira ou no sofá quando está estressada.

-Onde está ela? –Eu falei.

-Bem atrás de você. –Marlene falou fechando a porta. Nós nos viramos.

-Hello Alice. –Ela deu um sorriso.

**Yo Pessoinhas! Aqui vai uma preview do próximo capítulo.**

**Esse é meu presente de natal para vocês.**

**FELIZ NATAL! E TAMBÉM FELIZ ANO NOVO**

**No dia primeiro eu talvez adiante também alguma coisa só pra começar com um ano novo!**


	9. Minha vida: Quebra Cabeça

Capítulo 7

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Falou Remus.

-Que a qualquer momento, as habilidades que eu tenho ou terei irão despertar dentro dela. –Eu falei.

-Se é que já não despertou. –Falou James.

Eu me inquietei. Será...?

-James, agora sou eu quem pergunta: O que quer dizer com isso?

-Lily eu sei que antes você não tinha uma percepção para saber o que estava ao seu redor, mas sinceramente me diga... Não achou nada de estranho naquela casa?

-Tirando que o jardim é parte de um dos parques mais antigos da cidade? Sim, claro que sim. E desde que entrei naquela casa há dez anos eu sinto.

-E aquele amigo dela... O Lee. Ele não é metade demônio. Ele se tornou metade demônio. Lily há uma razão para demônios e anjos não conviverem.

-Anjos e demônios quando juntos... Eles acabam virando humanos, porque tudo se equilibra. Um humano tem bondade no coração e está sujeito a ser um indivíduo ruim. Nós sempre somos ruins em algum ponto, em algum gesto. Poucos têm essa divindade e por isso se tornam santos.

-O que quer dizer com isso novamente?

-Lily aquele garoto se tornou meio demônio porque uma metade se apaixonou pela parte anja de Chloe e a outra se apaixonou pela metade demoníaca de Chloe. Ou seja, só metade dele se converteu.

-Então a parte anja de Chloe deveria ter sumido. E só a parte demoníaca ficado.

-Não é bem assim... Os únicos que se convertem são os demônios. Os anjos viram meio anjos. Ou melhor, dizendo... Iluminados. Ainda não entendeu? Aqueles tocados por anjos. De natureza boa.

-Ah, sim.

-Mas como a Chloe já é meia anja...

-Então não a afetou.

-Exatamente. –Falou James.

-Mas e se ela não for apaixonada pelo Lee? Ela vai ter que se prender a ele indefinidamente?

-Lily, eles só se ligam se forem anjo e outro demônio. A parte anja dela o ama e a parte demoníaca também. –Falou Remus suspirando. –Minha família é uma confusão... A começar pelo o meu pai. Eu realmente não queria ter puxado o meu pai...

-Puxado o papai? Remus você virou um bêbado compulsivo?

-Eu não! Sirius é quem exerce esse papel! Deus que me livre...

-Então como você pode ter puxado o papai? Só me resta mencionar a canalhice.

-Isso também... Lily você não se lembra do nosso pai?

-Remus, ele sempre estava bêbado ou viajando. Você me protegia de alguns ataques dele e sempre de Petúnia e a mãe dela.

-Lily sinto lhe informar que eu apenas sou um médium graças aos genes do nosso pai. Ele foi um médium fortíssimo e em outras palavras ele foi um sensitivo poderoso. Por que achas que é tão poderosa?

-Remus eu sou filha de um demônio com uma anja.

-Não você não é. Eu, mesmo tendo 5 anos, estava presente no seu parto. Vi sua mãe e todo o resto que eu não gosto de lembrar...

-Isso... Isso é impossível! Eu nasci de...

-Chegamos. –James interrompeu.

Eu olhei pela janela.

Parecia ate mesmo a fazenda de _Clark Kent_ de _Smallville._

Nós saímos do carro e ouvimos um grito. Corremos até a porta e vimos... Bem, eu não pude me segurar.

Ri como nunca.

Sirius amarrado em uma cadeira de balanço.

-Hey Guys. –Falou Sirius assistindo o jogo de soccer.

-Sirius... O que... –Começou Remus.

-Remus! Eu bem que te abraçaria agora, mas já dá pra ver o meu estado. –Ele tomou um gole de cerveja.

-Se você está amarrado... Porque metade do seu braço não está?

-Marlene foi generosa... Estou feliz por virem. Nem sei se quero mesmo trocar ela pela antiga Marlene... Essa ai arrebenta na cama.

-Sirius! –Eu falei.

Remus gargalhou juntamente com James.

-Mas admito que estou com saudades dos trocadilhos e das piadas da Marlene. Não sinto tanta falta dos socos ou dela sempre me fazer dormir na banheira ou no sofá quando está estressada.

-Onde está ela? –Eu falei.

-Bem atrás de você. –Marlene falou fechando a porta. Nós nos viramos.

-Hello Alice. –Ela deu um sorriso.

Eu parei.

-Alicia... Eu... Só vou pedir essa vez e com educação. Liberte a Marlene e você não sairá machucada. Eu lhe garanto.

-Ok. Eu posso até sair, mas daí eu teria que achar outro corpo e eu já tenho um em potencial e eu tenho certeza que você detestará. E eu lhe dou uma dica: Começa com C e termina com Chloe. –Ela balançou a chave da porta nas mãos.

-Você não vai encostar nem em um fio de cabelo dela. Porque pra isso você vai ter que passar por todo mundo primeiro. –Falou Remus. –Principalmente por mim.

Ela só sorriu.

E então ouvimos o grito novamente só que dessa vez foi um grito... Demoníaco.

Duas pessoas obviamente controladas por demônios pularam em cima do Remus e do James sobrando apenas eu e Marlene. Ou Alicia. Sei lá!

-Agora você apanha. –Eu disse com raiva.

-Olhe eu preciso te contar uma coisa...

-Muito tarde. –Eu chutei a chave das mãos dela fazendo-a cair na mesa.

-Eu não queria ir pra briga física, mas você não me deixa escolha. –Falou Alicia.

-É claro. Você só queria levar o mundo para o dia do juízo final e é claro que eu não posso me esquecer de me matar.

-Eu estou tentando salvar o mundo. Não consegue ver? –Ela já havia levantado novamente e parado a minha frente.

-O que há de errado com o Green Peace? –Ela me olhou com raiva pelo trocadilho. Tentou passar do meu lado e eu peguei o pulso dela e ela tentou me dar um soco, mas eu desviei e agarrei a cintura dela levando a gente para cima da mesa.

Ela ficou por cima tentando me mobilizar, mas eu dei um soco mais parecendo no rosto dela fazendo-a me soltar um pouco para eu poder me virar e tentar sair. Mas ela me deu uma cotovelada nas minhas costas fazendo-me deitar de vez e ela puxou meu cabelo e abraçou meu pescoço nos virando para eu ficar em cima dela. Mas eu me virei me livrando do braço dela e pegando o pulso dela e colando-o nas costas imobilizando ela. Mas ela se virou me forçando a solta-la, e na hora em que se virou ela agarrou meu pescoço com as pernas e me jogou para fora da mesa.

Eu fui mais rápida enquanto ela ainda se levantava eu peguei uma pedra grande que havia na sala(Aquelas coloridas de enfeite) e bati na cabeça dela fazendo-a cair pela janela e quebrar o vidro.

Eu pulei da janela me ajoelhando ao lado dela.

Marlene sangrava um pouco, mas meu medo era que eu tivesse causado uma concussão.

Eu toquei a face de Marlene. Ela começou a adquirir o tom de pele normal e livrando-se da palidez anormal. Ela abriu os olhos tomando fôlego.

-Lily? –Ela fez uma cara de desentendida. –O que estamos fazendo aqui fora... Ai! –Ela massageou o local em que eu a acertei com a pedra.

-Desculpa, mas foi preciso. Você estava possuída e eu... Eu não sabia mais o que fazer.

-Tudo bem... Só vamos entrar e limpar a bagunça.

Nós entramos na casa e eu estava apoiando Marlene.

-Uau. –Falou Sirius. –UAU!

Ele falou novamente pulando de excitação.

-Uau! Vocês duas tem noção de como vocês ficam _gostosas_ lutando daquele jeito? –Falou Sirius ainda amarrado na cadeira de balanço.

-Eu estou atônito. –Falou Remus. –É assim que treinam vocês na policia? Porque nós dois acabamos com aqueles demônios na hora em que você comentou sobre o Green Peace. E íamos ajudar só que ficamos... Pasmos.

-Cara... Que azar o seu! –Falou Sirius para James. –Sua ex e sua futura namorada são uma versão feminina de Chuck Norris! –Sirius sorriu com tal... Elogio eu ouso dizer.

-Sirius... De toda essa bagunça que está essa casa a única coisa certa é você amarrado nessa cadeira. –Falou Marlene.

-Ok... Mas agora diga que você não sentiu minha falta e eu durmo assim mesmo.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior. Detalhe: Eu puxei a minha mania de morder o lábio inferior quando vai mentir dela!

-Lene, não minta. –Eu avisei.

Ela me olhou meio que com raiva.

-Por que você me conhece tão bem hein? –Ela cruzou os braços.

-Todos te conhecem bem. –Falou Remus. –Aliás, olá Marlene.

-Remuxquinho! –Marlene apertou as bochechas do meu irmão.

Todos nós rimos.

Eu senti uma pontada no peito. Como se algo tivesse me atravessado bem no coração. Eu comecei a ficar sem ar e senti um gosto estranho na boca. Um gosto metálico.

-Lily? –Perguntou James se aproximando.

Algo escorreu da minha boca e o toquei para saber o que é. Era sangue.

-Lily! –James agarrou minha cintura antes que eu caísse. Eu cuspi sangue.

Todos nós ouvimos a porta se abrir e nos viramos.

-Por favor, me ajudem. –Falou Lee completamente machucado e com a Chloe nos braços desacordada.

-Chloe! –Remus colocou a menina nos braços. –O que você fez? O que você fez? –Gritou Remus.

-Eu... Eu fui puxado para um lugar estranho e... E eu comecei a lutar contra alguém ou eu mesmo, eu não sei! Eu só lembro que a Chloe chegou depois e...

-E se sacrificou. –Falou James.

-Você estava lá. Você a levou. –Lee falou apontando para mim.

-Eu? Eu estive aqui este tempo todo! Não venha... –Eu parei.

-Lily? –Falou James no meu ouvido. –Alicia.

Eu o olhei com um pouco de medo.

-Remus? Como ela está? –Eu perguntei.

-Aparentemente dormindo. Sem machucados. –Ele havia colocado ela no sofá.

-Então ela está em coma? –Falou Marlene se ajoelhando ao lado da Chloe e passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

-Ei... Gente! Vocês poderiam fazer o favor de me desamarrar? Já está ficando um pouco desconfortável! –Falou Sirius.

-Tem certeza? Porque eu te garanto que você vai preferir ficar ai amarrado a sofrer o meu castigo. –Falou Marlene se agachando atrás dele.

Ele olhou para ela e ficou em silêncio por um minuto.

-Não. Pode deixar assim mesmo. Não é tão desconfortável assim. –Ele segurou a corda.

-Sirius! –Falou James.

-Desculpe, mas eu não quero ver minha mulher enfezada.

-A Marlene não vai te fazer nada. Não enquanto eu estiver aqui. –Eu falei.

-Lene, não foi culpa do Sirius. Foi culpa da Alicia.

-Eu sei. –Falou ela. –Eu estou brava por ele ter dito que não queria que vocês nos trocassem!

Bom… Ela tem razão.

-E que ela é melhor do que eu na cama! –Marlene cruzou os braços.

-Eu não falei isso não! Eu só falei que ela arrebenta na cama... Você quer que eu minta... ? -Ele quase sussurrou a última frase.

-Vou te mostrar quem arrebenta na cama mais tarde... –Marlene o beliscou.

Sirius apenas deu uma risada.

-Não percam a concentração! O problema aqui não é esse! –Falou Remus.

Concentração... Palavra familiar. Eu me lembrei da voz!

Um sonho...

-Lee! –Eu gritei me livrando do James e agarrando o colarinho da camisa branca do garoto. –O que houve lá embaixo?

-Lá embaixo? –Ele perguntou com um pouco de medo.

-No abismo do medo. Você disse estar lutando contra alguém ou você mesmo. E não venha com o "eu não sei", porque eu sei o que você é mestiço!

-Você me chama de mestiço, mas nem sempre eu fui assim... É melhor tomar cuidado. Eu apenas sou bonzinho perto da Chloe.

-Esqueci de contar? Você não pode me machucar. Porque quando você se apaixonou pelo sangue da Chloe vieram 3 regras básicas: Nunca machucá-la, protegê-la e ser "escravo" dela até que a mesma não precise mais. E só cabia a você e a sua natureza se apaixonar ou não. E por se apaixonar por ela você perdeu 50 por cento da sua natureza demoníaca.

A máscara de raiva dele já havia sumido. Ele está um pouco confuso.

-Ou seja, você não pode me machucar, precisa me proteger e se eu quiser você é meu "escravo" então vai baixando bola! –Eu o soltei e ele caiu no chão.

-Mas para isso você teria que ter o sangue dela.

- Ela tem o MEU sangue. Eu sou a mãe de sangue dela.

-Espera um pouco. Ela não é filha da Dorcas? –Falou Marlene.

-E é. Mas tem o meu sangue. História complicada. Explico depois. –Eu arrumei o cabelo que tinha desarrumado ao me alterar.

-Por mais que seja verdade ainda me enoja. Ela tem 3 pais! Eu, Dorcas e a minha própria irmã! –Falou Remus.

-Eu não tinha pensado dessa maneira. É realmente... doentio. –Eu falei. –Agora me diga o que houve.

Lee me olhou com ódio. Eu seria se sombra de dúvida a pior sogra de todas. Ele olhou para o lado escondendo a tristeza.

-Eu estava lutando com o demônio dentro de mim... E quando eu menos percebi a Chloe estava bem ao meu lado. Não exatamente ela, mas sim a sua alma. Ela já havia falado para mim que estava aperfeiçoando a Projeção espiritual, mas eu não liguei.

Ele parou para tomar fôlego.

-Ele... Começou a nos atacar com mais intensidade então eu fui protegê-la e a coloquei em um lugar seguro, mas enquanto estava lutando tive um momento de fraqueza e ele me derrotou temporariamente e avançou para quebrar minha parte humana. Mas a Chloe reagiu e acho que a ajuda que ela precisava apareceu. Você. –Ele olhou novamente para mim.

-Alicia. Foi ela. –Eu falei.

-Não importa. Ela simplesmente o baniu e levou a alma da Chloe consigo. E quando dei por mim, estava na frente dessa fazenda só com o corpo da Chloe nos braços.

-É só isso? –Eu falei.

-Lily. –Falou Marlene se agachando ao lado do Lee. –Ele é só um menino.

Ela o levantou e o levou para cozinha.

-Ok. Estou boiando aqui. –Falou Sirius.

-Lily, venha aqui. –James me puxou para fora da casa.

Eu me sentei na terra enfiando as mãos na grama. Respirei fundo.

-Eu sinto que ele fez o possível para salvá-la. Ela se intrometeu. –James pegou um cigarro e o acendeu com um isqueiro.

-Desde quando você fuma? –Eu perguntei. Nunca o vi fumando.

-Há dez anos. Quando conheci seu irmão.

-Ele te fez muito bem não é? –Eu dei um sorriso triste.

-É... Mas você não é diferente dele nesse sentido. –Ele olhava para o céu.

-James, eu fui sarcástica.

-Oh, desculpe. Parece que você também não notou o sarcasmo na minha voz. –Ele deu um sorriso.

-Malvado! -Eu joguei um pouco de terra nele.

-Ei! –Ele se esquivou, mas logo o sorriso dele sumiu.

Ele jogou o cigarro no chão e esmagou com o pé o resto. Olhou para mim e eu até poderia dizer que ele está com um dilema interno.

-Lily eu... –Ele parou. Olhou para mim novamente e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Ele suspirou.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. E ela vai parecer meio louca, mas é a nossa única chance.

-Em relação à Chloe?

-Sim. E acredito ser o nosso plano B. Precisamos nos encontrar com Alicia e negociar a alma dela.

-Certo, mas por que plano B?

-Se esse incidente com a Chloe tivesse acontecido antes de tirarmos a Alicia desse plano... Talvez não tivéssemos que ir até ela.

-James, onde nós deveríamos encontrar ela?

-No abismo Lily.

-Não. Eu não volto mais lá. Eu... –Eu me lembrei das asas, dos mortos... –Eu não consigo voltar James.

-Consegue sim. E só há um jeito de entrar lá.

-E qual é? –Eu não queria saber da resposta porque eu sabia que não sairia algo bom.

-Lily somente almas entram lá. Na primeira vez você só chegou até o portão porque o seu corpo ainda estava conectado a você.

-E quais são minhas opções?

-Você tem duas opções e uma é muito longa e a outra é bem rápida.

Eu esperei ele continuar.

-A mais difícil e demorada é projeção astral a qual a Chloe usou.

-Eu posso também.

-Não você não pode. Lily, a Chloe fez perfeitamente isso. Ela se desligou completamente do próprio corpo e para isso precisa de muito treinamento. Anos de pratica.

Agora tudo fez sentido.

"_Projeção Astral? - Remus me interrompeu. _

_-O que é isso? –Eu falei._

_-É quando a alma de um indivíduo sai do corpo sem causar danos ao mesmo. Mas para isso você precisa estar dormindo. Bom... Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi falar. –Chloe sorriu."_

-Ela fez isso só para salvá-lo? –Eu perguntei. –Ela nem pensou em mim, na Dorcas e no Remus?

-Lily ela o ama. –Eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

-Mesmo assim...

-Lils... –Ele suspirou de frustração.

-Vai me apelidar agora? –Eu sorri.

-Preciso pedir permissão?

-Não, você não

-Ela vai ficar de castigo por um mês. –Eu sussurrei.

-Lils, qual seria a primeira coisa que você faria se eu estivesse prestes a morrer?

-Te salvar. Sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele sorriu.

-É exatamente disso que eu estou falando. Se ponha no lugar dela e me ponha no lugar dele. Veja por outro ângulo.

-James Tiago Potter você está insinuando que eu te amo? –Eu levantei a cabeça olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Ele olhou de volta e levantou a sobrancelha. Acho que isso foi um _nem preciso responder_.

-Convencido! –Eu dei um tapa no braço dele.

Ele gargalhou.

Eu olhei para trás. Para onde os outros estavam. Eu não queria me despedir pessoalmente deles.

-James, eu sei exatamente qual é o método do qual você está falando.

Ele me olhou.

-O método que eu precisarei usar.

Nós suspiramos.

-Longe de todos, por favor.

-Há um lago aqui perto. Teremos privacidade lá.

Nós dois entramos no carro e saímos. Eu peguei meu celular e comecei a discar um número.

-O que vai fazer? –Ele perguntou.

-Dar Adeus. –Ele segurou meu pulso.

-Lily você não vai morrer. Quer dizer, você apenas precisa ficar morta por alguns segundos.

-Não vai ser o suficiente. Eu não vou conseguir fazer tudo isso em poucos segundos.

-Lily quando você morre o tempo para. Não vai precisar mais do que alguns segundos.

-Mesmo assim eu quero ligar. Posso?

-Claro. –Ele soltou meu pulso.

O celular da Marlene tocou algumas vezes até ela atender.

-Lily? Por que está me ligando? Você está na frente da... –Ela parou. –Lily, onde você está?

-Lene eu te amo. Muito. Pode passar para o Remus?

-Claro...

-Lily? –Falou Remus.

-Remus eu queria te falar uma coisa. Se tudo der certo exclua tudo o que vai ouvir, mas se não der... Enfim, eu quero te dizer que eu nunca te culpei por ter saído de casa e que eu te amo.

-Por que isso está parecendo um adeus? E como assim não dar certo? Lily onde você está?

-Adeus Remus. –Eu desliguei.

-Você é muito dramática sabia? Agora eles vão surtar.

Eu abaixei o vidro do carro e botei a cabeça para fora. O vento balançando meus cabelos em uma tentativa inútil de me acalmar. Olhei para lua... Lua Cheia. Uma luz tão pálida e frágil que me fez sentir falta de algum tipo de nostalgia. Eu não gosto de me lembrar do passado. Porque eu não tenho lembranças boas suficientes. Por isso eu não tenho nostalgia ao olhar para algo ou alguém.

-Chegamos. –Ele parou o carro.

Nós descemos do carro e caminhamos até a beirada.

-Temos que ir até onde a água bata no pescoço. –Ele tirou os sapatos e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Preciso tirar mais alguma coisa? –Eu perguntei meio que sem graça.

Ele riu.

-Não você não precisa.

Nós andamos até onde a ele disse. Mas o pescoço dele é o topo da minha cabeça, então...

-Sabe boiar? –Ele perguntou.

-Sei. –Eu me deitei e comecei a boiar. Ele parou do meu lado.

-E agora? –Eu perguntei.

-Não resista, por favor. Só vai tornar tudo mais difícil

Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio. Olhando-me nos olhos.

-Essa é a parte difícil.

-Qual? –Eu mal perguntei e ele me puxou para baixo.

Eu comecei a bater nele para subir. Eu não havia me preparado. Mas ele não tirava as mãos do meu pescoço. Eu me virei tentando abraçar o pescoço dele com as pernas e trazê-lo para baixo e o trouxe.

Ele também estava sem ar, mas continuou com nós dois em baixo d'água. Eu o olhei pedindo para que me deixasse subir, mas ele continuava com a expressão fria.

Meu pulmão parecia que ia explodir. Eu já não agüentava mais lutar contra ele. Ele fechou os olhos em uma tentativa frustrada de não olhar o que acontecia comigo.

Eu abri a boca tentando respirar, mas só me fez engasgar mais.

Tudo ficou mais turvo ainda e a imagem de James sumia aos poucos. Meu corpo se debatia e começava parar aos poucos. Minha mão, que antes estava arranhando os braços dele, simplesmente parou e o soltou.

E então tudo ficou preto.

Senti a água ficar quente e conseguia respirar.

Eu abri os olhos novamente. Eu olhei para baixo. Era exatamente onde eu havia sonhado com o Lee.

-Uau. –Eu falei baixinho. O céu... Bem, o céu parecia mais um retrato abstrato. Uma mistura de azul marinho com um leve tom de prateado, junto com laranja e marrom. Como eu disse um quadro abstrato.

Mas ao meu redor só havia poucas ruínas e água ao chão.

Um clarão branco ofuscou tudo me obrigando a ir para outro cenário.

-Lily? –Eu me virei. Estava em uma sala com os moveis antigos, mas com o aspecto de novo. Eu olhei para pessoa que me chamou.

-Chloe? –Ela correu para os meus braços.

-Por favor, não comecem a choradeira. –Eu olhei para o sofá.

Alicia estava sentada com um vestido rodado azul.

-Eu só vim pegar a minha sobrinha.

-E você acha que eu simplesmente vou deixar você sair com ela assim? Você acha que pode vir e ir à hora que quer? Aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana não! –Ela cruzou os braços.

-Tia Lily! –Chloe me soltou. – Tia Alicia é legal.

-Legal? –Eu dei um sorriso frustrado. –E onde é que você ver isso?

-Ué! Ela que me salvou, e também salvou o Lee. E eu a conheço há mais tempo que você. –Chloe virou para ela. –Não é _sensei_?

-_Sensei_? –Eu repeti a palavra. –Como assim?

-Ela é quem vem me ensinando e me treinando esse tempo todo. Ao Lee também, mas só eu sei a verdadeira forma dela.

-Ela tem mais potencial que você. –Alicia falou sorrindo.

Eu suspirei.

-Ok, Alicia me diga exatamente o que você quer para que eu e a Chloe possamos voltar para casa.

-Primeiro fale direito comigo, porque além de tudo eu ainda _sou sua mãe. _E...

-PARA TUDO AI! –Eu a interrompi. –Do que você se chamou?

-De sua mãe. Exatamente o que eu sou.

-Você não consegue parar de mentir não é? Eu sou filha...

-Não. –Alicia me interrompeu. –Você é neta de uma anja e de um demônio. Que são meus pais. Você é a reencarnação da minha irmã Alice que era filha de uma anja e de um demônio. Você confundiu tudo.

-A anja que você disse ser minha avó falou para mim...

-Você está sendo enganada. Por tudo e por todos. Ouça-me. A aposta ainda vale. Mas não mais para mim que estou aqui dentro. Vale para você. Estão a todo custo tentando ganhar uma vida. Entre o céu e o inferno não tem nem como decidir. Por que mesmo que você vá para o caminho do bem você não vai entrar no céu. E se você seguir o caminho do mal... Também não vai entrar no inferno.

-Eu também estou nessa aposta. –Chloe falou. –Ganhei o sangue de vocês.

-E por que então estão lutando por nós? –Eu falei.

-Antes era pra ver quem morre primeiro. E antes eu havia ganhado. –Alicia falou. –Mas saiba que foi do seu consentimento eu te matar.

-Eu deixei você me matar? Se liga, eu tava grávida! Eu nunca ia deixar você machucar o meu filho!

-O que estava crescendo no seu  útero era um demônio e não seu verdadeiro filho. E essa era a segunda condição da aposta. Entre nós, qual filho nasceria primeiro: Um de baixo ou um de cima. E acredite, seria um desastre nas duas alternativas. Uma coisa é o filho de Deus e outra é um anjo. Há muitos relatos de anjos secundários querendo dominar a terra.

-Secundários você diz... Os mais próximos Dele?

-É.

-E o que os anjos poderiam fazer contra a terra? –Eu perguntei mal acreditando. "Anjos maléficos" seria um pouco difícil de acreditar.

-Eles teriam toda a liberdade de trazer o filho dele para terra. E eu digo o de baixo e não o de cima.

-Ah... –Eu já estava agoniada. –Qual é a prova que eu sou realmente sua filha e de que você não está mentindo?

-O Remus é a prova viva de que eu dei a luz a você. Ele estava lá. E o seu pai também... Mas você era de uma forma bem perturbadora, parecida comigo que ele se afastou.

-Eu acredito nela. Ela é minha avó de sangue agora.

-Lily, você não deixa de ser metade anja e metade demônio, mas você também é médium e para ser médium precisa ser humana.

-Você matou minha irmã... –Eu falei.

-Eu não fiz isso. No diário dela especifica alguém atrás dela. Não eu. Quem a matou foi seu avó, meu pai.

-Por que você me deixou viver naquele inferno que era minha casa então?

-Porque eu sabia que ia ser arrastada para cá. E logo depois que você nasceu e quando eu estava no quarto com o seu pai e seu irmão eu selei seus poderes. Você fala tanto em ser anja e demônio, mas não faz nada. Tudo que você já percebeu e ouviu foi graças a sua mediunidade herdada do seu pai.

-Como pretende me convencer disso?

-Tudo se encaixa Lily.

-E por que quase me matou naquela vez? Na primeira vez que eu vim aqui?

-Na primeira vez que veio aqui? Essa é a primeira vez que pisa aqui. E também a primeira vez que nos falamos pessoalmente.

-E naquela vez que você foi atrás do James e quase o matou?

-O que? É aquele rapaz que te ajudou a ficar viva até agora não é? Por que razão eu iria atrás dele?

-Você foi. Eu estava falando com a minha mãe ou avó eu não sei, mas você foi atrás dele!

-Lily, eu estava no corpo da Marlene até quase agora. Como eu poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

-E por que alguém se passaria por você então?

-Provavelmente para o James não perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Alicia suspirou.

-Vamos fazer assim: Você volta e eu devolvo a alma da Chloe, mas você precisa me acordar. Essa é a condição.

-Te acordar?

-Sim, meu corpo está preso embaixo de um teatro e que por acaso é o teatro da escola da Chloe. Lá você precisa me acordar.

-E como eu faço isso? E como eu vou te achar?

-É só me dar um pouco do seu sangue e você vai sentir minha presença. Agora vão. Você já está morta há um minuto. –Ela falou para mim. –Se ficar mais tempo, você morre de vez.

-E a Chloe? –Eu a abracei.

-Você também precisa acordar ela. E do mesmo jeito que eu. E por favor, tome cuidado! Tudo que acontece a você também acontece em mim.

-Como assim?

-Todo ferimento causado por mãos humanas em você é causado em mim e vice-versa. Na Chloe também por ter o seu sangue.

-Por quê?

-Você tem meu sangue. E ponto. Agora tchau.

Um vento forte me atingiu e ficou escuro.

-Lily? –Eu ouvi uma voz ao fundo.

Eu murmurei algo.

-Lils acorde! Vamos, não faça isso comigo. Não morra agora!

Eu abri os olhos.

-James? –Eu perguntei.

-Oh, meu Deus você está bem! –Estávamos em terra. Ele me abraçou. - Pensei que tinha perdido você.

Eu me sentei. Minha vida foi virada e revirada do avesso. Deus, eu vou enlouquecer!

-Lily? E então? Falou com Alicia?

-Sim... Sim, eu falei. E já sei como acordá-la.

-Lily desculpe-me. Eu te puxei repentinamente porque eu não suportaria você dando Adeus. Eu detesto despedidas.

-Tudo bem. Eu não te culpo. –Eu me levantei rápido, mas logo cambaleei de volta. –Ops.

E quando eu menos esperava, graças a tontura, o chão sumiu.

-Já percebeu que tudo sempre termina com você sendo carregada por mim?

-Isso é sarcasmo ou ironia?

-Qual é a diferença?

Nós dois rimos. Ele me deitou no banco e trás e fechou a porta. Um pouco depois ele abre a porta atrás da minha cabeça.

-Está confortável? –Ele se inclinou ficando cara a cara comigo.

Eu concordei apenas com um som inelegível. Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem e isso significa que eu estava corando. E pra piorar minha respiração falhou e meu coração começou a bater em um ritmo rápido.

Ele primeiro ficou se entender, mas logo sorriu de uma forma zombeteira.

-Está nervosa Lily? –Ele se aproximou mais.

-P-Por que e-eu estaria? –Pronto. Entreguei-me.

-Não sei... Me diz você. –Ele se aproximou a ponto de encostar nossos narizes. Minha respiração falhou novamente e eu engoli em seco. Por que eu estou nervosa? Eu já havia o beijado antes!

-Lily por que está tão nervosa? É sua última chance.

-Última chance do que?

Eu devia ter perguntado isso mais cedo. Definitivamente.

**Yo (o/) pessoinhas! Como passaram de Natal e Ano novo? Minhas sinceras desculpas por não ter postado no dia 1. Mas é que eu passei o dia tooodo fora e a noite quando eu voltei o meu irmão tava no computador ai eu fui dormir e capotei de vez.**

**Mas ta ai. **

_Olhem eu vou explicar o capítulo e o conteúdo já que deve estar meio confuso:_

_Um demônio é proibido de andar com anjos e vice versa pelo único motivo: Se apaixonarem. Sei que parece impossível, mas um demônio pode sim se apaixonar por um anjo. E quando os dois se apaixonam tudo se equilibra._

_Por um lado tem o bem e o mal que nem nós humanos. Humanos têm o lado bom e o mal e poucos têm o privilegio do "puro bem" que no caso são os santos. E quando anjos e demônios se apaixonam eles viram meio-humanos cada um com seus respectivos toques( no caso os mestiços__** n/a: Quem nem foi explicado em Constantine**__). Só que no caso da Lee é assim:_

_O Lee era demônio completo e quando se apaixonou, ele se apaixonou pelo sangue demoníaco que era bastante forte. Mas depois ele veio a se apaixonar pelo lado anjo da Chloe se tornando meio-humano, mas a Chloe não precisou se transformar, pois ela já era meia-anja. E daí por diante. E no caso dos pais da Alicia não houve manifestação física._

**Milla Pink: **_Estou feliz por você estar gostando tanto assim! Eu quando comecei a escrever apenas tinha o básico. O resto veio de inspiração alheia. XD_

**Vanessa S.:**_Desse capítulo eu acho que você vai gostar. Principalmente do final. Do próximo você vai amar. Kkk_

**Maga do 4: **_Sorry não ter mandado no dia 1 =( , mas ta ai um pedaço do que eu ia mandar. Bjin._

**Ana Krol:**_Fia tu FINALMENTE apareceu NE? Rumph! Te amo amore. _

**Zix Black: **_Que review estranha foi essa? É por isso que eu já disse pra parar de tomar esses remédios dona Júlia!_

**Bjin para todos e(Eu to viciada em Kuroshitsuji) por favor:**

**Reviews **


	10. Pergaminhos

Capítulo 8

Eu devia ter perguntado isso mais cedo. Definitivamente.

Ele acabou com o resto da distância entre nós me beijando delicadamente no começo, mas ai eu o puxei mais para perto ainda. Não tive muitos namorados, mas de todos que tive... O melhor. Eu coloquei minha mão no seu rosto deixando um rastro com as minhas unhas e a outra em sua nuca não o deixando se separar de mim. E depois de algum tempo nos separamos precisando de ar.

-Nós... –Ele tomou fôlego. –Nós temos que ir, não acha?

-É... –Ele viu o desapontamento passar pelo meu rosto.

-Você e eu... Terminamos isso depois. –Ele sorriu e fechou a porta.

Bom, eu não escolheria que esse beijo fosse desse jeito, mas depois disso... Eu vou querer um beijo desses todos os dias.

Ele deu partida no carro.

-Lils?

-Sim?

-E então? O que houve?

-Eu encontrei a Alicia e sei como ajudar a Chloe. Mas James... Eu preciso que você guarde segredo.

-Sim.

-James a Alicia é minha verdadeira mãe.

Ele freou o carro com tudo.

-ELA É O QUE?

-Jesus! Preste atenção no carro também!

-Lils...

-Sim, ela é minha mãe. Apesar de aparentar que ela mente, mas ela foi outra pessoa. Quer dizer, ela foi completamente diferente do que ela aparentava antes. Ela...

-Não pense tão precipitadamente. Nem tudo é o que aparenta.

-Exatamente! Nem tudo é o que aparenta ser...

Ele dirigiu o resto do caminho em silêncio.

-Lily algo me está perturbando. Se a Alicia realmente não for quem nos pensamos que é... A coisa é bem pior do que imagina.

-Como assim é bem pior do que imaginamos? –Eu me sentei.

-Isso quer dizer que estamos comprando briga com o desconhecido. E será bem pior se for com um anjo _e um demônio. _

-Seria do mesmo jeito. A Alicia é Anja e Demônio.

-Não. Ela é metade anjo e metade demônio. Nós estaríamos enfrentando um demônio completo e um anjo completo.

Eu engoli a seco.

-Definitivamente pior, mas o que podemos fazer a respeito?

-O que ela te disse.

-Para acordá-la.

-Vamos acordar sua mãe e ouvir a opinião dela. Não acredito que a estou chamando assim... Lily?

-Sim?

-Vamos investir melhor essa coisa dela ser sua mãe. –James suspirou pesadamente.

-_Essa coisa_?

-Sim. _Essa coisa._

Ele parou o carro em frente à casa do Sirius.

-James?

-Sim?

-Não conte nada a eles. Não conte sobre Alicia. Não sei se devo envolvê-los tanto assim.

Eu ia saindo, mas James puxou meu pulso.

-Lily, querendo ou não eles vão se envolver. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-Então que seja tarde. –Eu o olhei desafiando-o. Fiquei um pouco chateada em relação a _essa coisa._

E pelo o que eu conheço do James, o pouco que eu conheço, ele vai soltar o meu pulso e virar com raiva para o volante.

E ele o fez, mas invés disso ele saiu do carro e abriu a minha porta.

-O que vai fazer?

-Improvisar. Se você não quer que eles descubram nada então vamos fazer com que pareça outra coisa. –Ele me colocou em seu colo. Ele também se irritou.

-O que está fazendo? –Eu sussurrei.

-Lily! –Remus e Marlene correram até nós. –O que aconteceu? Por que estão molhados?

-Ela tentou se matar. –James falou com a maior tranqüilidade possível.

-Sínico! Eu não tentei nada! –Eu rebati tentando sair dos braços dele.

-Realmente. Você não tentou. Você conseguiu. E se não fosse por mim...

-E você age como se não tivesse participado!

Marlene e Remus me olharam com um tom reprovador.

-O que? Ok, eu me matei sim! Mas foi por uma boa causa... –Eu cruzei os braços indignada. Ok parecia mais uma criança abusada, mas não tem diferença. Ou tem?

-E então? Qual é a boa causa que custou sua ida para o céu? Porque além de ser um pecado mortal, também é uma passagem só de ida pra baixo. E eu digo o inferno. –Remus cruzou os braços.

-Eu tenho uma solução pra isso. –Falou James. –Eu a matei. Mas foi por livre e espontânea vontade dela. Eu o fiz justamente para ela não descer.

Ouve um silêncio mortal.

-James eu vou contar até 3 pra você correr. –Falou Remus. É impressão minha ou ele estava parecido com um... Maníaco?

Eu agarrei o pescoço do James.

-Maninho pense antes de fazer isso. Se o James tiver que correr ele vai ter que correr comigo.

-Correr com você? Você está louca? Se eu cair é capaz de machucar não somente a mim, mas a você também.

-Dã! É por isso que estou fazendo isso. Meu irmão não seria capaz de me machucar, ou seria? –Eu agarrei ainda mais o pescoço do James.

-Por Deus Lily! Você vai enforcá-lo desse jeito! –Falou Marlene.

Eu olhei para o James. Ele estava começando a ficar vermelho.

-Ops. –Eu afrouxei o abraço.

Remus me olhou com um olhar homicida. Eu me lembro muito bem desse olhar... Eu odiava quando o recebia quando era pequena. Significava que eu havia feito algo ruim.

-Apesar de tudo foi bom. –Falou James. –Descobrimos o que queríamos!

-E o que era? –Falou Remus com ignorância.

-Eu sei como acordar a Chloe. –Eu balancei os pés como se fosse uma criancinha pequena sentada em uma cadeira grande.

-Você... –Ele engasgou. Eu não dei dois segundos e eu já estava nos braços do Remus e em direção a sala.

-Vamos. Acorde-a. - Ele me colocou em pé em frente à Chloe.

-Primeiro eu preciso que todos saiam da casa. Não posso fazer isso na frente de ninguém.

Todos me olharam.

-Vamos! Andem! Eu não posso ficar a noite toda aqui em pé!

-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. –James sussurrou a minha orelha enquanto os outros saiam.

Eu dei um ultima olhada enquanto a porta se fechava.

Eu me ajoelhei em frente à Chloe e alisei os seus cabelos. Peguei o alicate de unha da Marlene e fiz um leve corte na extensão do meu pulso. Doeu, mas logo o sangue começou a fluir e eu o encostei de leve nos lábios meio abertos dela. Fiz pressão para que o sangue não parasse.

-Vamos Chloe! –Eu falei um pouco tonta. Se a vertigem tinha me atacado já era um mau sinal.

A respiração dela ficou descompassada e aquelas grandes esmeraldas se abriram de uma só vez.

Ela segurou o meu pulso puxando um pouco mais de sangue. Eu gemi de frio. Estava ficando tudo tão frio...

Ela percebeu o que se passava e jogou meu pulso para longe.

Ela me abraçou rapidamente. Ela ofegava de susto.

-Lily? Oh, Deus. Lily... –Ela começou a chorar. –Por que demorou tanto? Pensei que tinha desistido de mim!

-Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Desculpe-me.

A porta foi aberta e logo Chloe e eu fomos separadas. Ela para Remus e Lee e eu para James e Marlene.

-Por que você esta sangrando? –Falou Marlene baixinho.

-Não importa. –Falou James. Senti uma sacudida enorme e percebi que estava nos braços dele novamente. –Vamos levá-la para o seu quarto. O que acha?

-Sim, vamos.

Tudo ficou preto novamente e para todos os efeitos eu havia desmaiado.

**POVJAMES**

E ela simplesmente apagou. Apagou no meio da escada para o primeiro andar. Ela estava um caco. Blusa toda molhada, calça rasgada, olheiras roxas escuras e maquiagem borrada. O lápis que moldou seus olhos uma vez, curvava-se pela face no lugar das lágrimas agonizantes. E durante o caminho se desviava levemente para os lados. Seus olhos eram uma confusão de preto e roxo.

-Aqui. –Marlene abriu a porta.

Eu parei na porta.

-Marlene a cama está quebrada.

-Ops. Esqueci que estávamos usando o quarto de hóspedes. –Ela fechou a porta imediatamente.

-Por aqui. –Ela abriu a porta do lado.

Eu a coloquei na cama. Eu a vi de muitas formas, não suficientes, mas... Ela parecia mais debilitada que nunca.

-James me explique o que está acontecendo agora. Minha casa está uma confusão, minha melhor amiga outra bagunça e minha vida uma _caixa de pandora._

-Lene, eu nada posso lhe falar. Mas te asseguro de uma coisa: Eu a protegerei.

-Eu não entendo. Eu os vi no começo. Estavam quase que se matando. Um xingando um ao outro internamente. E de repente vocês dois estão no maior grude!

-Ok, eu já te disse antes e digo novamente. Tem certeza que você não é uma clarividente?

-Tenho, pois isso foi só um palpite. E você o confirmou. Eu os conheço muito bem. –Marlene sorriu.

-Adicione um detalhe na sua lista. –Eu falei ironicamente.

-E qual é?

-Ela passou a ter tendência a desmaiar. Já desmaiou umas quatro vezes de ontem pra hoje.

-Isso ocorre desde pequena. Ela já me falou disso antes.

-Como assim?

-Ela tem blecautes. Às vezes até dupla personalidade. E quando tem um blecaute e volta e novamente tem outro blecaute... Ela só se lembra do primeiro apagão.

_Alicia._

-Então você nunca sabe quando ela é ela mesma?

-Não, eu sempre sei quando ela está normal. Isso não tem ocorrido há mais de um mês. Desde que Petúnia piorou com a sua psicose e principalmente quando você apareceu.

-Como assim desde que _eu_ apareci?

-É como eu disse. Ela tinha blecautes freqüentes e quando você chegou... Ela desmaia, mas a outra personalidade não aparece.

-Lene me diga como é a outra personalidade.

-Doce demais. E de uma educação extraordinária! Parece até minha mãe. –Marlene riu com a última frase. –Só que... Menos grossa e mais graciosa. E também não é hipócrita. Apesar da Lily também não ser.

_Definitivamente não era Alicia._

-De outra época você quer dizer?

-Sim. Eu diria que sim.

Algo me ocorreu no mesmo instante.

-Marlene você estaria disposta a um teste?

-Que tipo de teste?

-Desde que eu e Lily nos encontramos... Nós não nos desgrudamos. O que acha de eu me afastar dela por mais ou menos uma hora para ver o que acontece? Eu não me afastei dela nem mais de meia hora nesses dias.

-Não sei... E se algo ruim acontecer?

Eu me levantei em direção à porta.

-Isso é a palavra de uma amiga ou de uma vidente? –Eu falei brincando obviamente.

-De uma possível vidente. –Marlene quase sussurrou.

-Eu estarei lá embaixo. Se precisar de algo é só chamar.

Eu desci rapidamente notei a falta de uma pessoa que me era muito importante.

-James!

-Sim? –Eu me voltei para ela.

-Eu acabei de recordar eu sempre sei quando ela é ela mesma porque ela sempre sonha com fogo. Isso te diz algo?

-Não. Nada. –Eu sorri tristemente.

-E aí James! Finalmente colocando um pouco de ação nessa sua vida parada? –Falou Sirius na cozinha.

Claro que a pessoa em questão era ele.

-Claro. Comparada a sua é realmente entediante.

Sirius riu com gosto.

-Então... O que anda acontecendo com você ultimamente?

-Muita coisa. –Eu sorri triste.

-E pelo seu sorriso lembranças também voltaram dos mortos.

-Droga... Eu sou tão transparente assim?

-Não... Você é só um cara arrogante e taciturno. Ou seja, isso tudo diz: Há algo errado e que eu sofro muito mais do imagina.

-É isso que pensa de mim?

-Não. É isso é o que eu sei de você. Por que está ajudando-a?

-Eu... Ela me lembra a...

-Jane? Eu também percebi isso. Ela é excepcionalmente cativante. Mas também não é só isso não é?

-Ah, cala a boca.

-AHA! Então estou certo.

-Você é um boboca.

-Como se você não soubesse disso antes não é?

-Oi. –Falou Remus entrando na cozinha.

-Sua filha já está melhor?

-Sim e eu ainda não me acostumei com esse nome de filha.

-Pois é. –Eu falei.

-Puxa! Cara... Eu nunca pensei que você fosse pai.

-Nem eu. –Remus riu. –James? Você está bem?

-Como assim?

-Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Água...? Espírito puro...?

-Ah, isso...

-Eu tinha esquecido completamente. Como se sente.

-Eu me sinto bem! Se ela me fizesse mal eu definitivamente não estaria com ela agora!

-Mas você sabe que não pode entrar em contato com espíritos puros.

-Ela só é metade anja. E ainda sim é humana.

-Não importa. Você foi _marcado_. E a maldição é bem clara: _Aqueles com a marca da crueldade do Diabo são terminantemente proibidos de entrarem em contato com espíritos puros. Do contrário sofrerão as conseqüências._

-E você sabe quais são as conseqüências. E uma delas é a morte.

-EU sei, mas ela humana e metade anja. Somente metade pura. Eu posso tocá-la livremente.

-Disso nós sabemos, mas na água...

-Sirius...

-A água é o condutor universal. A pureza dela te atingiria.

-E atingiu. –Eu mostrei minhas mãos. Estavam levemente queimadas e estavam arranhadas.

-Eu vou perguntar de novo: Tem certeza que não está fazendo isso pela Jane? Pois você foi fazer um trato com _o d baixo_ para trazê-la de volta a vida e foi enganado. E o que ganhou? Uma mancha permanente ate segundas ordens. Não quero que ganhe outra.

-Você deveria tomar cuidado. –Falou Sirius.

-E irei. Ei! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu vim tomar um copo d'água. Posso?

-Você deixou a Lily sozinha?

**Em algum lugar...**

-Como as coisas estão indo? –Falou o homem sentado em sua mesa em um escritório grande.

-Como planejado. Alicia será acordada em breve e com isso teremos as quatro...

-Teremos. -Interrompeu o homem. O rapaz magro que estava parado em frente ao homem tremia de medo. Os olhos verdes de seu chefe estavam mais afiados do que nunca. Podia ate vê-los se transformar em vermelho sangue de tanta maldade.

-Como vão as ilusões? –O homem encostou-se na cadeira.

-Vão como o meu Lord pediu. Bellatrix consegue interpretar muito bem. A garota... Aquela ruiva de olhos verdes nem notou a verdadeira pessoa por trás daquela ilusão da tal anja... Qual é o nome da verdadeira anja mesmo?

-Não importa. É apenas uma anja cabalística... –Ele falou com os olhos escurecendo. O rapaz se perguntou o que tanto o homem a sua frente pensava. Estaria ele pensando no passado ou pensando naquela anja do passado? E o que mais o atormentou foi o sentimento demonstrado sem pudor naqueles olhos. Mas qual sentimento seria...?

-Essa pergunta não é da sua conta. –Respondeu o homem.

-O que? –O jovem assustou-se.

-Lembra-se que eu posso ler pensamentos alheios? Agora fora.

**POVLILY**

E eles falam como se eu não pudesse ouvir. Eu não desmaiei. Só está tudo preto. Também não consigo me mexer e nem falar. Fato, mas não é nada... Eu espero.

E sinceramente espero que a Chloe esteja bem. Não pude verificar. ( ¬¬)

E também acho que o James chegou à mesma conclusão que eu. Ou talvez tenha chegado perto.

Era a _Alice._

-Então poderá me desculpar se eu não me apresentar... Não é Lily?

Eu ouvia sua voz... Mas não no quarto. Ela estava dentro de mim.

-Sim e não... Estou em você e em outro lugar. Compartilhamos do mesmo corpo! Mas felizmente para as duas o meu corpo está em outro lugar.

-Droga... Quantas pessoas vivem dentro de mim? Primeiro você e depois Alicia...

-Alicia não vive dentro de você.

-Mas até parece que sim.

Eu ouvi o seu riso. Parecia algo surreal.

-Aliás, por que só estou te ouvindo agora? Pois pelo o que parece você tem roubado algumas horas da minha existência.

-Oh, não fique chateada minha querida! Toda vez que eu saía era na tentativa de falar com você como estou agora! Não sei se James sabe e se você reparou, mas James tem uma atmosfera favorável para isso. Tudo ao redor dele se torna mais sensitivo... Mais sensível.

-Sensível?

-Sim. E graças à presença constante dele por pelo menos um dia eu pude me comunicar de verdade com você. Ele "esticou" a barreira que nos separava.

-E se quebrar essa barreira você poderá sair de mim?

-Depende.

-Do que?

-Bem, se o meu corpo desocupar sim.

-Espere um pouco. Se o seu corpo desocupar?

-Sim, desde o dia em que Alicia quase me matou eu entrei em coma e no dia do seu nascimento alguém tomou posse dele e desse jeito me expulsou.

Eu a senti suspirar.

-Lily, eu só estou dentro de você porque o meu corpo foi roubado me impedindo de voltar à vida.

-Quer dizer que eu não sou sua reencarnação?

-Não, não é. Lily se não fosse o seu nascimento eu ainda... Eu fui sugada para o seu corpo porque você tem o nosso sangue. Se você não tivesse nascido eu teria ido para o Abismo do Medo junto com a Alicia e esse mundo estaria acabado.

-E por que a Alicia não entrou no corpo de alguém?

-Porque não havia outro alguém com o nosso sangue. E nós três não poderíamos viver em um corpo só. Isso o sobrecarregaria e nos mataria. Nossos planos sempre foram assim: ela ia te guiar para que você tivesse os seus plenos poderes e juntas poderem me acordar, mas a pegaram antes disso acontecer.

-Então quando eu a acordar...

-Não. A Chloe precisaria do seu sangue, mas não ela. Eu sim. Ela precisa do sangue da Chloe, pois é aonde ela habita agora.

-Como assim aonde ela habita?

-Quando a Alicia ficou em coma eu tive que gastar todas as minhas energias para que eu pudesse te guiar a escolher um hospedeiro. Então quando a Chloe se acidentou e já que ela tinha parentesco com você eu te induzi a doar sangue para ela. E então se criou a outra hospedeira.

-E por que a Alicia possui a Marlene naquele dia se ela estava na Chloe?

-Quantos eventos terão que acontecer para você perceber que somos especiais? Ela gastou até a sua última energia para fazer aquilo. E desde pequena ela foi a mais...

Ela engasgou.

-Alice o que foi?

-Nada. Ouça-me bem. É muito importante que execute esta tarefa perfeitamente. A terra depende disso.

-Fale.

-Pesquise sobre Armand Nicolai. Infiltre-se na casa dele e ganhem a sua confiança... –Ela tossiu.

Ela tossiu com mais força.

-Alice o que está havendo? –Eu senti tudo tremer.

-James...

Eu a ouvi tossir e engasgar novamente.

-O que tem o James, Alice?

-Saiu.

Eu acho que dessa vez eu apaguei.

**POVCHLOE**

-James ela não vai morrer por ficar um minutinho sozinha! –Eu ouvi Marlene reclamar. Tadinha... Ela foi uma das que sofreram com essa loucura que está nas nossas vidas e ainda ninguém se importou com ela. Claro que a tia Lily a salvou antes, mas ninguém a verificou depois. Tadinha.

Uma coisa começou a incomodar.

Lee.

Ele não saiu do meu lado(Não que eu esteja reclamando) e o pior é que ele fica parado do meu lado só me olhando... Situação desconfortável.

-O que tanto olhas Lee? Eu já disse que estou bem. –Eu o olhei pelo canto do olho. Não queria virar a cabeça para encará-lo.

-E-eu sei Chloe. É só que...

-O que?

-Eu fiquei com medo. Não sei como eu...

-"Não sei como eu...?" Termine a frase Lee.

-Eu não sei como viveria sem você.

Eu me calei. Ele estava estranho. Muito. E apesar de eu ser pequena(Entre aspas) eu sei que ele só pode estar assim por 3 razões: Culpa por pensar que fez isso comigo, preocupação com a melhor amiga ou...

-Sabe sim. Não seria o fim do mundo... –Eu comecei a balançar a perna freneticamente. Algo começou a me perturbar. E muito. E não era só o silêncio embaraçador.

-Mas tratando-se de você... Eu digo do jeito que você é dramático... Seria o fim do mundo.

Ele riu.

Eu tive uma sensação estranha. Então eu ouvi uma voz tão... Tão linda.

Eu me levantei.

-O que foi?

Eu respondi algo inteligível. A voz estava me tirando da "órbita".

-Chloe?

Imagens surgiram em minha mente. Uma pluma voando, um céu estrelado a cima e uma noite fria.

Eu senti meus pés deslocando e uma sensação incrível...

Uma mão se estendia no escuro. Uma mão sobre uma luva de couro.

Mas ai veio o frio e o choro.

E eu não era a única.

**POVJAMES**

-Até parece Marlene. Você sabe como ela é. Uma fração de segundo pode decidir a vida dela.

-Eu sei e eu vim te perguntar justamente isso. Por quê? Por que ela? Por que você escolheu ajudá-la?

-Lene? Por que está me perguntando isso?

-Por que eu pensei no começo que vocês eram perfeito um para o outro, mas eu só a vejo se machucar desde que conheceu você. Então me veio à cabeça: Por quê?

Se ela quer assim, assim será.

-E por que não ela?

-Não entre na defensiva.

-Entrar na defensiva? Olhe, eu não sei o porquê de você estar tão incomodada com o fato de eu estar realmente me importando com ela e não importa o motivo. Eu simplesmente...

Eu suspirei. Era verdade.

-Eu realmente não sei o porquê de eu estar ajudando alguém que eu mal conheço, mas... Eu finalmente tenho um propósito para eu não esperar sentado a morte vir me pegar.

Ela deu um leve sorriso no canto da boca.

-Então quer dizer que o meu melhor amigo arrogante e egoísta se foi?

-Me prefere daquele jeito?

-Não, mas... Não perca o sarcasmo. É a minha única aliada contra o Sirius. –Ela cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso enorme.

-Ei! –Falou o Sirius em protesto. –Eu sei que você me ama ta legal? Não precisa fingir.

-Ei! Quem te disse que eu te amo? Meu único amor é o James. –Ela agarrou o meu pescoço e deu língua para o Sirius.

-Vocês dois estão nesse joginho desde o primeiro dia em que se viram. –Suspirou Remus.

Eu dei uma risada.

-Concor... –Eu vislumbrei a sala por um momento e parei.

-James o que foi? Você ficou pálido. –Falou Marlene me soltando.

-James o que... ? –Remus seguiu o meu olhar. Ele correu em direção a Chloe.

Ela estava... Fora do chão.

-OMG! –Falou Sirius.

-Chloe? –Falou Remus. A garota... Flutuante? a nossa frente encarava o teto. Seus pés estavam a poucos centímetros do chão. Parecia que a gravidade não a afetava. Flutuava como se estivesse na água.

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu.

Ela deu um grito e caiu ao chão.

Todos nós corremos para ela no mesmo instante. Nós a sentamos no sofá.

-O que houve? –Perguntou Remus.

-Eu estou bem. –Soluçava a menina.

-Espera! –Falou Marlene bem alto. -Como você fez isso?

-Fiz o que?

-Flutuou?

-Eu... Eu flutuei?

-Flutuou. –Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo menos eu. Eu sabia o porquê. Ela olhou para mim pedindo socorro.

-Só a tia Lily pode dizer. –Ela sussurrou baixando o olhar.

Remus levantou-se rapidamente e subiu as escadas e eu corri atrás dele. O impedi antes que abrisse a porta.

-Ela está dormindo. De nada adiantará.

-Vem cá, o que estão escondendo de mim? O que é tão importante que vocês precisam esconder de _mim_?

-Eu nada posso dizer. Só ela, mas ela irá te dizer quando achar que você está pronto.

-Eu sou o pai da Chloe e irmão dela. Ela vai ter que me dizer agora.

Ele abriu a porta.

-Remus!

Nós paramos a porta.

Nada. Ninguém.

-Para onde ela foi?

Eu estranhei, mas logo vi a janela aberta e a cortina balançando.

Enquanto Remus correu para a janela eu corri para fora.

Ela estava andando no teto.

-Lily! –Eu gritei.

Ela estava a um passo de cair para o vazio.

Então ela deu um passo.

-NÃO! –Eu gritei, mas ela não caiu. Pareceu que o vazio para ela não era obstáculo.

Não esperei o próximo passo e corri para o sótão e subi no teto. Estava ventando muito.

Andei devagar até ela. Infelizmente ela continuava a andar, mas vagarosamente. Estava encarando a lua acima.

-Lily. –Eu sussurrei e estendi a mão para ela. –Acorde. Por favor.

O olhar vazio dela me assustava.

O vento soprou mais forte e ela acordou, mas não a tempo de pegar minha mão.

Eu me joguei segurando a mão dela e com a outra eu nos segurei no telhado.

-James? –A voz dela saiu confusa. –James? –Ela começou a chorar.

-Lily! –Eu ouvi Marlene gritar lá de baixo.

Eu comecei a escorregar.

-James. Eu não vou te deixar se matar.

-Eu não vou soltar e nem pense em si soltar!

-James eu não... –Ela gritou e eu senti um puxão para baixo.

-Lily o que...

Outro puxão novamente. E dessa vez foi mais forte que eu pensei.

-Lily! Comece a me escalar.

-Não! Eu não consigo! Tem alguma coisa me...

Nossas mãos foram separadas e eu a vi cair para o vazio.

**POVLILY**

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Mas eu me sentia tão leve. O vento soprando... Uma luz fraca sobre mim.

A voz de Alice foi tomada por outra voz.

E a voz era tão... Melodiosa e sedutora me chamando para o vazio que eu só a fiz seguir. Uma mão envolvida por uma luva de couro se estendia para mim no escuro.

A lua acima de mim brilhava... Brilhava muito mais do que o normal. Tão linda...

Mas outra voz me chamava. Uma voz que fez o meu coração martelar mais forte. E foi ai que eu _abri_ os olhos.

James.

Eu cai no vazio, mas a mão dele me pegou antes que eu caísse para a morte.

-James? –eu olhei para o chão e me desesperei. –James? –Eu comecei a chorar.

-Lily! –Marlene gritou.

Percebi que estávamos mais perto do chão. Ele estava escorregando.

-James. Eu não vou te deixar se matar.

-Eu não vou soltar e nem pense em si soltar!

-James eu não... –Eu senti algo segurar o meu pé.

-Lily...

Houve outro puxão e algo agarrou a minha cintura.

-Lily! Comece a me escalar.

-Não! Eu não consigo! Tem alguma coisa me...

Um puxão me trouxe para dentro da casa me separando do James.

Remus me colocou na cama.

-James! Tente entrar pela janela! –Remus gritou na janela

Estávamos no quarto de hospedes da Marlene de onde eu havia saído.

James entrou pela janela.

-Droga Remus! Por que não falou que a estava puxando?

-Eu falei, mas vocês não ouviram.

-Lily você... –Eu me joguei nos braços dele antes dele terminar. E afundei o meu rosto no peito dele.

Ele me abraçou de volta. Apertou-me com força e encostou a bochecha no topo da minha cabeça.

-Não faça mais isso. –Ele falou com muita preocupação na voz. Eu diria que talvez segurando o choro.

-Apesar de ter sido inconsciente, mas não o farei mais. Obrigada.

-Lily você vai ter que me dizer o que está acontecendo.

-Claro. Mas primeiro o que sabem sobre Armand Nicolai?

**Em algum lugar...**

O homem de terno preto se levantou da cadeira em pura agonia. Estava mais do que agoniado. Estava com raiva e... Curioso.

A pequena loira conseguiu pegar fragmentos da hipnose destinada a Lily. Mas o que deixou curioso foi à resistência de Lily. Ninguém poderia acordar se estivesse completamente entregue.

E raiva. Raiva daquele que a acordou e a quase matou. Não fez mais do que o seu dever em salvá-la do perigo em que a colocou. Se ele não tivesse interferido ela estaria ali e agora em seus braços.

-Chamou _Lord_? –Perguntou Bellatrix

-Sim. Contate-me com Armand. Não posso deixar tudo se perder. –Ele não se virou para encará-la. Ela simplesmente só encarava as costas do homem alto, pálido, moreno e musculoso. Por algum motivo ele a intimidava, a fazia ter mais cautela, mas não tinha realmente medo.

-Mas ele está em Los Angeles... Aqui de Londres não conse...

-Não discuta. Eles já estão um passo a frente por estarem em Los Angeles. Tenho que alertar Armand.

-Mas ninguém sabe a conexão entre vocês...

-Não discuta comigo! –Ele se virou com raiva. Os olhos verdes viraram fogo. –Ele é o guardião do corpo de uma das minhas filhas. Minha neta não pode descobrir o corpo da mãe. Em hipótese alguma. Agora vá e me deixe sozinho.

A mulher saiu sem dar mais um piu.

Ele suspirou e ficou encarando o nada. Sabia quem o estava observando.

-Existe um ditado bem assim: "Quem é vivo sempre aparece". Nunca entendi o significado, mas hoje me parece perfeito.

-Deixa disso _Caim_. Não vi por prazer. Vir lhe trazer um recado.

-Não me chame de Caim. Aqui na terra sou chamado de Tom Riddle, _Electa_. E desde quando esta exercendo o papel de Gabriel? Não é ele que traz as boas-novas?

-Também não me chame pelo meu nome original. Adotei o nome _Josephine. _E é claro que não estou exercendo o papel de Gabriel, porque o que venho lhe dizer não são boas-novas.

-O que quer comigo anja? –Riddle se aproximou dela ficando sob a luz do luar.

-Deixe minha neta em paz. Você já desgraçou o bastante a vida das minhas filhas. No momento em que destruiu minhas filhas você perdeu minha simpatia e eu lhe prometo que se fizer a mesma coisa com a minha neta... Vai ganhar uma inimiga. Fique longe dela e da alma de minhas filhas.

-Nossas filhas. Ou esqueceu que fomos _nós_ que a concebemos?

-Demônio repugnante. –Ela falou entre dentes. O cabelo loiro e liso estava com um corte jovial. Curto e em camadas. Para ele, ela estava deslumbrante.

-Eu sempre adorei esses seus apelidos. –Ele sorriu.

Ela estreitou os olhos azuis.

-Eu condeno o dia em que eu fui condenada a ser humana. Ser humana me deixa refém dos sentimentos humanos.

-Pois é... Quem mandou se apaixonar?

-Não por você. Por minhas filhas.

-Sim. Pois elas puxaram metade do pai. –Ele sorriu.

-Mas não me arrependo. E se tivesse uma segunda chance faria igual. Desistiria de tudo, mas nunca mias confiaria em você. E quero que saiba que farei o possível, o impossível e até o inimaginável por minha neta.

-Você se julga tão superior... Que não pensou que posso amar minha neta também não é?

-Você não ama ninguém. Só a sujeira desse mundo.

-Você quer saber o motivo por ter sido castigada? O verdadeiro motivo _Josephine_?

-Que verdadeiro? Eu sei o motivo verdadeiro.

-Não, não sabe. –Ele se aproximou ficando mais perto.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

-Eu também fui condenado. E me tiraram a imortalidade, mas felizmente eu duro por muitos séculos e sei que estou no fim da minha existência. E também não foi me negado meus poderes.

-Sorte sua. E o que isso tem haver?

-Você e eu fomos condenados porque eu... Porque eu me apaixonei por você. Eles sabiam que eu chegaria até você através de nossas filhas e que meu pai, Lúcifer, iria tirar proveito disso. Então nos condenaram.

Ela pareceu se chocar.

-E por mais estranho que pareça eu também amo minha família. E eu digo por minhas filhas, neta e "bis-neta".

-Você está mentindo. Sempre mentiu. –Ela começou a andar para trás tentando se afastar e até que bateu suas costas na parede. Ela não tinha mais para onde fugir, ele não a deixaria fugir por estar a centímetros dela.

-Sim, é de minha natureza mentir e sucumbir ao pecado. Mas ainda sim sou humano. E você mesma disse que ser humana é ser refém dos seus sentimentos.

-Você não me amava. Você apenas me desejava quando era demônio.

-Sim, mas mesmo isso é ruim. E agora que sou humano sou capaz de amar. E repito: Amo você, Alice, Alicia, Lily e Chloe.

-Não se aproxime mais... –Ela foi impedida de falar. Ele havia avançado e não pretendia soltar seus lábios tão cedo.

**Hello Guys!**

**Sorryyyyyyy my late!**

**Ok-Off ingles-**

**Desculpem-me! Começaram as aulas e com as aulas vem o estudo reforçado. Estou na pior série da escola de acordo com todo mundo: 1º ano.**

**Eu não vou colocar a fic em hiatos, porque eu detestaria fazer isso com vocês porque também detesto quando fazem isso em fics que eu leio.**

**Estou apenas dizendo que farei o maximo para escrever durante os finais de semana e quando eu puder entrar no pc. Tamém estou no ingles agora(Nunca fiz ingles antes e eu deveria entrar no basico um, mas pulei 10 niveis. XD Agradeço as traduções de musicas)**

**Eu pretendia fazer um capitulo enorme, mas na quinta feira antes do carnaval eu adoeci e fiquei de cama então como eu estava entediada na sexta e The Vampire Diaries e Nikita(Baseado em La Femme Nikita) não iam mais sair naquele dia então resolvi ver outra coisa:**

**La Femme Nikita(Que foi baseado no filme cult Nikita)**

**E simplemente: *-***

**AMEI E VICIEI.**

**E ai foi por água a baixo o plano escrever no carnaval. La Femme Nikita tem 5 temporadas e passei o carnaval assitindo. Então guardei esse final de semana para escrever e postar. **

**Sorry. E muito obrigado por comentarem :)**

**Quando eu tiver tempo e inspiração eu posto mais. Pode demorar ou não. Bjin**

**E tem muita coisa por vir hein? Muita coisa...**

_Ana Krol_**: Sumiu hein... Mas tudo bem. Ainda bem que você gostou( Me pergunto se vc realemnte gostou ou ta so falando pra me tapiar) E quando vc vem me visitar?**

_Zix Black_**: Julia! Vá catar coquinho! E ei! Quando vc e a Adrià vierem aqui no sábado eu vou tirar uma onda tão grande com a tua cara por causa do seu novo Amor... **

_Mel Cullen Malfoy_**: Brigada! E sim, é baseada em Constantine. Eu falei em alguns comentários no primeiro capitulo eu acho. E se vc vê o trailer(Que ta no meu perfil) o James e a Lily são Constantine e Ângela.**

_Maga do 4_**: Então olha ai mais ceninhas fofas e engraçadas do Jay e Lils. =D**

_Mila Pink_**: O Jay ta possuído não. Só tomou atitude... E talvez tenha andado um pouco demais com o Sirius, mas tudo bem! Essa aposta é sobre qual lado vence primeiro nas meninas: O bem ou o Mal.**

**Gente eu venho tentando postar esse capítulo a mais de uma semana! Que loucura deu no Fanfiction?**

**Obs.: E essa Josephine e Riddle são na minha imaginação como Peta Wilson e Roy Dupuis. XD**

**Bjin =D**


	11. AVISO

Gente, em breve eu postarei o capitulo.  
Aconteceu o pior.  
Quebrei o meu pen drive e Adeus cap tulo quase pronto.  
Ent o resolvi reescrever, mas tbm aconteceu o inimaginavel.  
Semana pre prova. PRECISO MUIIIIITOOO ESTUDAR PRA N O FICAR EM RECUPERA O E PERDER MINHAS F RIAS.

Mas farei o meu maximo para escrever e postar daqui a 3 semanas.  
Bjin.  
Mil desculpasssss.  
Mas ai vai um resumo do que vai acontecer:

Finalmente caiu um pouco de sorte neles. Precisavam chegar perto de Armand e Sirius tinha dois convites para uma festa dele naquela noite.  
Acabou que 4 puderam ir a festa. Imagine como...  
La eles se separam. Sirius com Lily e James com Remos. Lily estranha o interesse de Armand para com ela E James e Remus estranham uma unica coisa: A Lily estava com eles. E com uma roupa diferente.  
Demonio, pensaram. E tentam mata-la, mas n o sabem que ao mata-la, matara Lily.  
no bloco de notas.

Gente pra piorar o meu word o novo e so sai em docx. E a subst. no site hist. ai eu to escrevendo hj no bloco de notas. Desculpa ai a ma qualidade.  
Boa sorte pra mim* 


	12. Uma tia nada simpática parte 1

Capítulo 9

-E por que exatamente você quer falar com Armand? Ele é muito desconfiado. Quase impossível de alguém sem ser de negócios virarem amigos dele. –Falou Sirius.

-Mas se ele é o dono da empresa… Você consegue um pretexto para irmos a casa dele! –Eu falei.

-Bem… Haverá uma festa na mansão dele hoje… E como ele é o proprietário da marca da empresa onde trabalho eu tenho acesso livre. E ainda por cima serei seu convidado hoje.

-Por quê? –Perguntou Marlene. –Por que você foi convidado?

-Porque eu salvei sua vida um dia desses. Ele disse que eu posso levar mais uma pessoa e eu planejava ir com Marlene.

-Leve a Lily. –Falou Marlene.

-Mas eu disse que ia levar minha esposa.

-Não me importo. Pode fingir que ela é sua esposa, mas não encoste a mão nela. –Marlene cruzou os braços.

-Espera um pouco. Você não devia ter dado esse aviso para mim? –Eu perguntei.

-Não. É para ele mesmo. Eu te ajudo se quiser.

-Na verdade… A festa é de máscaras. Eu consigo ao menos levar mais duas pessoas. É só nocautear um convidado. Um convite vem você e o seu acompanhante.

-Então está tudo acertado. –Eu falei. –Sirius você tem dois ternos a mais?

-Tenho.

-Então vai James e o Remus. Eu fico lá fora com a Chloe.

-Lily por que você não quer ir? –Perguntou James.

Deveria falar em voz alta? Sim, estou tendo um mal pressentimento, mas é só em relação a mim. Se eu sou a cópia da minha tia e esse cara tem alguma relação com ela… Pode me reconhecer de alguma forma.

-Lily? –Perguntou Marlene. –Eu não vou. A não ser que você queira que a Chloe vá no seu lugar.

-Não! –Eu quase dei um pulo. –Eu vou. Mas eu não tenho roupa.

-Não é um problema. -Marlene levantou-se e abriu um baú no canto da sala e puxou um vestido preto dele. –A mãe de Sirius tinha um corpo muito similar ao seu. Então você já arranjou o seu vestido! Agora o cabelo… Eu o prendo em um coque arrumado. Venha!

Ela agarrou o meu pulso e me puxou escada acima.

**POVJAMES**

-Estou estranhando a Marlene. –Falou Remus. –Ela costumava ser…

-Mais como nós? Ela é uma mulher no final de contas. E também nunca havíamos visto ela com uma amiga. –Eu falei.

-Exatamente. –Falou Sirius.

-Tio James? –Falou Chloe. Desde quando ela me chamava de tio?

-Oi. –Eu falei.

-Preciso falar com você em particular. –Ela puxou a barra da minha camisa. E puxou com força.

-Onde estamos indo? –Eu falei e ela me jogou porta a fora.

Lee estava parado do lado de fora também.

-O que querem comigo?

-Já que a ruiva…

-A ruiva tem nome. Lily. –Eu o interrompi. Não tinha percebido, mas ele não é completamente humano.

-Enfim, ela está ocupada e não vou interromper o que quer que seja lá em cima. Só estou avisando: Estão nos observando.

-Observando? Quem? –Eu normalmente saberia… Eu sentiria se fosse algo sobrenatural.

-Só tomem cuidado com o que falam. Ele está ouvindo.

-Ele quem? E como você sabe?

-Um demônio sabe quando há outro. E acredite esse é poderoso para qualquer um.

Um demônio reconhece o outro… Droga.

-Por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo ele vem nos observando?

-Vocês… Há uns dois dias, eu acho. Mas a Lily… Desde que eu a conheço sinto seus olhos em cima dela. Cada movimento que ela executa ele sabe. E ficou muito mais vigilante do que antes de vocês chegarem.

-E ela já percebeu? –Perguntou Chloe.

-Não sei. Há pouco… Quando ela estava no telhado eu o senti na casa. Ele está tentando tirar-la de perto de vocês.

-Mas ele quem? E o que podemos fazer para interrompê-lo?

-Não há nada que possamos fazer. Precisaríamos de uma vidente para prever quando ele se movimentaria e evitar que ele a pegue.

-Mas…

Eu fui interrompido com a chegada de um carro.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO ENCRENCADA MOCINHA! –Apareceu Dorcas saindo do carro e batendo a porta com muita força.

_-Mãe?_ –Sussurrou Chloe.

Eu não dei dois segundos e Chloe correu em direção a mãe. A abraçou com tanta força e vontade que eu estranhei. Ela não deveria correr na direção oposta?

Até a Dorcas fez uma cara de desentendida.

Remus apareceu á porta.

-Ouvi a voz da Dorcas. –Ele falou

-Agora… -Falou Chloe a soltando. –Tchau.

Agora sim ela correu para a direção certa. E se jogou no colo do pai.

-Eu sei… Você deve estar brava… -Remus olhou novamente para o rosto _**vermelho**_ da Dorcas. –Não, você está MUITO brava, mas é que…

-Eu fugi, porque queria ficar com o meu pai e minha tia! Você não devia ficar furiosa por isso! –Chloe escondeu o rosto no ombro de Remus.

-Não estou furiosa por você ter fugido estou apenas brava. Mas estou FURIOSA , porque o seu GPS marcou por bastante tempo que você não estava na terra! Eu pensei que algo muito MUITO ruim tivesse acontecido! –Ela começou a chorar. –Você não sabe o desespero que eu passei!

-Desculpa, mãe.

E TODOS foram interrompidos com um pigarrear suave. Ao lado do carro estava _ele._ _**O capeta júnior**_.

-Ah, esse é o… Qual é o seu nome mesmo? Ele disse que morava aqui.

-Eu? Meu nome é Regulus Black. –Disse ele. Vestes pretas e casaco de couro preto.

Sirius colocou a cabeça para fora da casa.

-Eu ouvi Regulus Black?

-Eu ouvi Regulus Black? –Perguntou Marlene da janela na mesma hora que Sirius.

-Yo! –Falou Regulus acenando.

-Você não devia estar em casa?

-Você não devia estar em casa? –Falaram os dois juntos novamente.

-Bem… Tecnicamente essa é a minha casa, sabe. Eu moro aqui.

-Mas você disse que não vinha hoje!

-Mas você disse que não vinha hoje! –Novamente falaram juntos.

-Eu menti. –Ele deu de ombros e entrou na casa.

TODO MUNDO ENTROU NA CASA IMEDIATAMENTE. Quem disse que íamos perder isso? Até Dorcas se esqueceu da briga e nos acompanhou!

Regulus se esparramou no sofá.

-Ei! O que houve com essa casa? –Ele perguntou pelo estado _destruição total_ em que a casa se encontrava.

-Bem… -Começou Sirius.

-Eu pensei que ia dormir na casa da sua namorada! Pensei que tínhamos combinado que você ia ficar uma semana lá! –Apareceu Marlene.

-Eu tenho 18 anos! Faço o que bem entender!

Ouvimos uns passos na escada que atraiu a atenção de todos.

-E então? Como estou? –Perguntou Lily.

Todos os anjos teriam inveja dela agora.

**POVLILY**

Bem, todo mundo se calou de repente… E a quantidade de bocas abertas foi incrível. Acho que só a Marlene que já havia me visto não ficou surpresa.

A primeira pessoa que eu olhei foi para James.

Ele… Ele praticamente congelou. Quer dizer, todos…

-James? –Eu perguntei. Andei até ele e parei bem em sua frente. Ele balançou a cabeça como tivesse levado um choque

-Oi… Oi! –Ele parecia confuso.

-Tem algo errado? –Eu comecei a me desesperar e a procurar algo de errado com o vestido. Meu Deus, se tiver algo errado a Marlene me paga!

-NÃO! –Gritaram todos.

-Você está… - Começou James.

-Linda. –Um rapaz interrompeu.

-Maravilhosa. –Terminou James.

Eu abri o sorriso.

-Obrigada!

Esse mesmo rapaz levantou rapidamente e tirou o James da minha frente.

-E qual é o seu nome, senhorita? –Ele abriu o sorriso.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei para Marlene.

-Lily, este é Regulus irmão mais novo de Sirius. Regulus esta é Lily irmã mais nova de Remus e minha melhor amiga.

-Prazer, Lily. –Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou.

Eu olhei para Sirius e depois Marlene.

_-Mini Sirius_. –Sussurrou ela.

-Ah. Prazer, Regulus.

Eu ouvi o riso de Dorcas ao fundo.

Espera.

Dorcas?

-DORCAS?

-Eu mesma. –Ela limpou uma lágrima.

Chloe e Remus estavam segurando o riso. Chloe definitivamente era filha deles dois.

-Já basta NE? –James me puxou dele.

-Concordo. –Falou Sirius. –Que tal ir dar uma volta por aí e voltar não sei… Talvez amanhã?

-Não mesmo. -Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Lily? O que pretende fazer quando chegar lá? –Falou James.

-Acho que procurarei um túmulo. –Eu ri.

-Bem… É um começo.

-James, Remus e Sirius subam agora. Há muito pouco tempo.

-Cuidado. Ele não é nenhuma flor que se cheire. –James apontou para Regulus.

-Eu me cuidarei James. Mas… - Eu olhava para baixo e levantei o olhar para ele.

-Mas o quê? –Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ao meu olhar.

-Mas por que esse cuidado todo? Está com ciúmes James Potter?

-Ciúmes? Por que eu teria ciúmes? Nós não somos nada um do outro…

-Exato. Por que será? –Eu comecei a rir.

-Não tem graça.

-Tem sim. –Eu dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dele. –Rápido.

Eu saí da frente dele e fui até Dorcas.

-Estivemos juntas por muito tempo e tenho que admitir… Nunca te vi tão bonita assim… –Dorcas deu um sorriso. Mas esse sorriso estava tão triste melancólico que me surpreendeu.

-Dorcas…

-E também… - Ela continuou. –Eu nunca vi esse seu olhar. Nem mesmo nos casos de polícia mais emocionantes que resolvemos… Nunca o vi.

-Dorcas? –Eu sussurrei. Tinha que haver algo errado. Ela _**nunca**_havia sido sentimental. Apenas, é claro, quando acontecia algo com a Chloe. Ela sempre fora uma das mais fortes não importava onde fosse. Era sempre ela. –O que houve?

-O que foi? Eu não posso ser sentimentalista com a minha melhor amiga? Então tá. –Ela cruzou os braços. Entrou de novo em sua armadura.

-Dorcas! –Ela deu uma risada.

-Relaxa… Isso acontece uma vez no mês. –Ela deu uma piscadela.

-Nem venha! Isso não é TPM! TPM é mal humor.

-Ai, relaxa. –Ela foi em direção a cozinha.

-Tia! –Gritou Chloe. –Você está linda!

-Obrigada!

-Não sério. Já se viu no espelho?

-Não… Não ainda.

-Então… -Ela me puxou até um espelho.

**Eu… Eu realmente estava bonita. Era um vestido azul de um tecido um pouco estanho e com a parte de cima dele, a do busto, no mesmo tecido só que branco e com um laço no mesmo tecido entre os meus seios. Ele ia até a metade da minha coxa e eu estava com salto agulha azul em um tom mais escuro que o vestido. As alças eram um pouco caídas abraçando os meus braços. O meu cabelo estava em um coque muito bem arrumado. **

**-Se a Marlene algum dia quiser sair da polícia ela já tem uma carreira feita! –Eu ri.**

**-Então você já tem idéia de como está bonita não é**? –Aquele menino, Regulus, se aproximou demais de mim. Ficou a milímetros de mim. Tive que olhar um pouco para cima para conseguir olhar para seus olhos. E olha que ele é só um pouco mais alto que eu.

-A-Acho que sim. Poderia se afastar um pouco? –Eu o empurrei pelos ombros. Mas quase imediatamente ele agarrou minha cintura e me empurrou contra ele.

-Por qual razão? –Ele perguntou e me beijou.

Eu comecei a estapear ele. Poderia me desvencilhar facilmente, mas acabaria o machucando.

-Lily eu estava pensando… - Dorcas veio da cozinha e parou.

Eu implorei por ajuda com os olhos.

Ela simplesmente se virou para as escadas e subiu.

-Iiiih… -Falou Lee.

Eu olhei para Chloe e ela… Estava com os olhos brilhando!

-Gente, o Regulus está agarrando a Lily! –Gritou Chloe.

-O QUE? –E eu ouvi uma correria e comecei a estapeá-lo ainda mais. O que, claro, ele pensou que era um encorajamento!

E ele parou (Graças ao Senhor!) e caiu no chão. E começou a se contorcer exageradamente.

Eu olhei além dele e vi James, Remus e Marlene o olhando homicidamente.

-Ele precisa viver? –Perguntou Remus.

-Claro que não. –Falou James e Marlene na mesma hora.

-CLARO QUE SIM! –Falou Sirius ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. –James, Remus parem!

O olhar de James não mudou. Claro que por ele o homem morria.

-James? –Eu pulei o Regulus e puxei o rosto dele para cima. Ele não quebrou o contato visual com ele. –Por favor, pare!

-Por quê? Já começou a gostar dele? –Ele nem parecia mais o mesmo.

-James! –Por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito?

-Eu não me importo. –Ele finalmente me olhou. Pupilas completamente dilatadas. Era isso!

Ele não estava em sã consciência.

E eu o puxei para um beijo. Ele não se surpreendeu primeiramente, mas logo caiu em si e me abraçou trazendo-me para muito mais perto e cambaleou para trás até se apoiar em uma parede.

Eu suspirei de alívio, mas foi ai em que eu me perdi.

Ele inverteu nossas posições e mudou o ângulo do nosso beijo. Eu enfiei os meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei sua nuca o trazendo mais perto possível. E ele abraçou minha cintura também me trazendo para mais perto. Cada vez mais profundo…

E ele parou _em dor_.

-Eu não parei um para outro começar a beijá-la! –Falou Remus.

-Ai que fofinho! –Pulou Chloe. –O primeiro beijo que eu já vi! –Ela parou sorridente. –Com quantos anos eu vou poder dar um beijo também?

-Trinta e seis. –Falou Dorcas e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

**-Coitada… - Murmurou Lee.**

**-E eu to de olho em você… - Remus fez o gesto de olho no olho.**

**-Você não mudou nada… Ciumento demais… - Falou Dorcas.**

**-E você durona demais… - Ele ajudou o Regulus a levantar.**

**-Você está bem**? –Perguntou Sirius.

-Bando de loucos! –Gritou Regulus. –Foi só um beijo! E ela bem que gostou…

-Você pirou? É claro que eu não gostei! Não percebeu que eu te enchi de tapas?

-Posso matá-lo agora? –Perguntou James.

-Não. Eu mesma me encarrego dele! –Marlene, puxou(sem brincadeira e com muita força) a orelha dele escada a cima. –Boa festa!

-Vamos?

-Opa! Vamos aonde? -Perguntou

-Nós vamos juntos e eu nem quero saber! –Chloe levantou e agarrou a mão de Lee.

-Nós? –Lee repetiu.

-Você se importa de nos esperar no carro com as crianças? Eu tentarei ao máximo não demorar.

-E por que eu vou ficar de guarda?

-É sobre minha mãe. Por favor? – Eu pedi.

-Certo. Eu vou. Mas vamos no meu carro! **Ele tem 7 assentos. É mais confortável. **

**-Sr. e Sra. Black. –Falou o segurança olhando o convite. –Podem entrar.**

**Sirius estendeu o braço para mim e eu o segurei. A casa não estava lotada, apenas bem cheia. **

**-Apenas passe despercebida. –Sussurrou Sirius no meu ouvido.**

**-Ok. –Eu sussurrei de volta.**

**-Sirius Black! –Nós ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós. Ah, droga. –E sua esposa Marlene Mcni… Quer dizer, Marlene Black.**

**Nós nos viramos e demos de cara, que eu presumo que seja, Armand.**

**-Querida, o que está fazendo aqui**? –Ele perguntou a mim.

-Com licença, mas… – Eu perguntei. –** O senhor não nos convidou**?

**-Hã**? –Ele perguntou.

-Sr. Nicolai, esta é minha esposa. Marlene Black. –Falou Sirius passando a mão na minha cintura e me trazendo para mais perto dele. Ele parecia preocupado. Eu também abracei sua cintura.

Armand primeiramente pareceu não entender, mas então o entendimento passou pelo seu rosto como se fosse um susto.

-Ah sim. Claro… Mas é claro que sim! Minhas sinceras desculpas querida. –Ele pegou minha mão e a beijou. –Eu te confundi com outra pessoa desta festa. Ela também é ruiva dos olhos verdes esmeraldas. Mas o seu é um verde mais vivo. Mais claro. E muito mais charmoso. –Ele deu um sorriso torto. –E você aparenta uma genuína ingenuidade.

Impressão minha ou ele estava… Me cantando?

-Você é um homem de sorte meu amigo. –Ele olhou um pouco mais frio para Sirius

-Acredito que sim. –Falou Sirius sorrindo um pouco desconfortável. Acho que ele também percebeu.

-Infelizmente eu tenho que ver outros convidados. Com licença. –E então ele se foi.

-Estranho. –Eu murmurei.

-Concordo.

James apareceu perante nós, acompanhado de Remus.

-Por que vocês estão abraçados? –Perguntou Remus.

Eu e Sirius nos olhamos e nos soltamos.

-Atenção. Atenção! –Falou Armand subindo em algo parecido como um palco. –Vamos fazer um brinde ao homem que salvou minha vida há algumas semanas atrás. Sem ele não teríamos esta linda festa. Á Sirius Black. E também a sua esposa, Marlene que realmente é uma jóia raríssima. Um beijo. Eu quero ver um beijo entre os dois.

Um holofote nos focalizou. Ah, droga. Ferrou.

-Beija, beija… - Todos começaram a repetir. Menos James e Remus.

-Por favor! –Falou Armand.

Eu suspirei. E dei um rápido selinho em Sirius.

-Mas isso não é beijo! –Gritou alguém. Maldito alguém.

-Sim! Um beijo de verdade! –Cantarolou Armand.

Por que de repente eu comecei a beijar tanta gente? Parecia mais uma sina.

-Vamos logo terminar com isso. –Sirius abraçou minha cintura e me beijou com vontade, por assim dizer.

E quase todos gritaram e aplaudiram. Quase todos.

E assim que Sirius me largou eu fui em direção ao banheiro.

Oh, Deus. Será que o James ficou com raiva?

-Lily? –Perguntou uma voz familiar atrás de mim. Assim que eu me virei eu fui abraçada. Cheiro inconfundível e delirante.

-Me desculpe James. –Eu solucei.

-Não foi sua culpa. –Ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço e eu em seu ombro. –Aquele Armand estava testando vocês.

-Não foi só por isso. Foi também pelo Regulus e por todo o resto. Eu me sinto tão culpada por te arrastar para esse inferno que minha vida está. E eu nem te conheço direito! Mas parece que eu te conheço mais do que eu imagino também. –Eu solucei mais alto.

-Sim, você me arrastou para isso, mas eu me deixei ser arrastado. Estou aqui porque quero e pronto Lily. Eu também nem te conheço direito, mas sinto que te conheço a minha vida toda. É parecido com o que sinto com a Marlene. Ela me conhece a vida toda, mas às vezes parece que estou a conhecendo pela primeira vez. E você é diferente! Desafia-me todas às vezes mesmo sem querer, e me prende cada vez mais a cada desafio. Não importa o que tenhamos que fazer Lily. Eu não vou desistir de você.

Eu sorri.

-Já tinha preparado um discurso antes Sr. Potter? Porque esse foi lindo.

-Tinha que ser não acha? –Ele deu uma risada.

-Mas James… Por que me comparou a Marlene?

-Bem, digamos que nós dois temos um passado.

PARA TUDO.

-Passado?

-Deixe para lá. Vamos. Temos que ir.

**Ele se esquivou da pergunta. E me arrastou banheiro afora.**

**-Vamos nos separar. Lily fica com Sirius e procuram algo aqui em baixo e nós vamos lá para cima. –Falou Remus.**

**-Certo. **

**E eles sumiram.**

**Vasculhamos a área toda e não achamos nada estranho.**

**-Vamos ver Dorcas e as crianças. –Eu falei exausta.**

**-Sirius e Marlene. Poderiam vir comigo até uma sala mais reservada, por favor**? –Falou Armand passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

-Claro. –Falamos.

Nós fomos para uma sala mais afastada na casa.

-E então Lily. Como é ser demônio e anjo ao mesmo tempo?

-Bem, mais difí… Espera. O que disse? –Meu coração falhou por um segundo.

-Tom Riddle me disse que você viria aqui. Parece que ele estava muito preocupado com você. Senão não teria me ligado.

-Onde está Alice? –Eu perguntei logo de cara. Ele já sabia tudo.

-Seguindo o coelho branco. –Ele sorriu malicioso.

-Mas o que… AAAAAAAH. –Eu dei um grito agudo arqueando as costas. Algo havia me acertado. No coração.

Eu teria caído senão fosse por Sirius que me segurou na hora. Eu me apoiei nele ainda com as costas arqueadas. E senti aquilo que havia me acertado saindo de mim. E meu sangue se espalhando.

Armand e Sirius me sentaram.

-Mas o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Sirius ainda me segurando.

Eu olhei ao redor. Não havia ninguém.

-Oh, não. –Sussurrou Armand.

Então senti outra vez só que de raspão no braço. Mas nada havia me acertado novamente. Eu gritei de dor.

-Não. Eles vão matar as duas. –Sussurrou Armand. Então ouvimos passos e ela irrompeu na sala. E logo atrás estavam James e Remus com espadas ensangüentadas.

Era eu… Não. Era Alice. E andando.

-Querida! –Armand levantou e ela se jogou nos seus braços.

-Saia. Nós vamos matá-la – Urrou Remus. –Esse demônio pegou a forma da minha irmã!

James me focalizou.

-Lily, mas o que…

-Não a toquem! –Eu gritei. Eu conseguia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelas minhas costas. E doía muito.

-E então? Vão querer me atacar agora? –Ela deu um sorriso. –Ela sente tudo o que eu sinto. Porque minha alma está ali dentro.

-O que? –James perguntou.

**Gente respondo as reviews depois. Meu irmão quer desligar o PC. Sorry!**

**Bjin, é so a primeira parte. Não me matem**


	13. Uma tia nada simpática parte 2

Uma tia nada simpática parte 2!

-Mas o que… AAAAAAAH. –Eu dei um grito agudo arqueando as costas. Algo havia me acertado. No coração.

Eu teria caído senão fosse por Sirius que me segurou na hora. Eu me apoiei nele ainda com as costas arqueadas. E senti aquilo que havia me acertado saindo de mim. E meu sangue se espalhando.

Armand e Sirius me sentaram.

-Mas o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Sirius ainda me segurando.

Eu olhei ao redor. Não havia ninguém.

-Oh, não. –Sussurrou Armand.

Então senti outra vez só que de raspão no braço. Mas nada havia me acertado novamente. Eu gritei de dor.

-Não. Eles vão matar as duas. –Sussurrou Armand. Então ouvimos passos e ela irrompeu na sala. E logo atrás estavam James e Remus com espadas ensangüentadas.

Era eu… Não. Era Alice. E andando.

-Querida! –Armand levantou e ela se jogou nos seus braços.

-Saia. Nós vamos matá-la – Urrou Remus. –Esse demônio pegou a forma da minha irmã!

James me focalizou.

-Lily, mas o que…

-Não a toquem! –Eu gritei. Eu conseguia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelas minhas costas. E doía muito.

-E então? Vão querer me atacar agora? –Ela deu um sorriso. –Ela sente tudo o que eu sinto. Porque minha alma está ali dentro.

-O que? –James perguntou.

-Acha que vai nos enganar? –Perguntou Remus. Ele ainda não tinha se virado para me ver. E avançou.

Na mesma hora eu criei forças.

**E corri em direção a ela. O mais rápido que consegui e a tirei do caminho dele nos jogando no chão.**

**-Lily! Oh, meu Deus… **–Remus deu um passo atrás assustado comigo.

-Incrível que ainda tenha forças. Já que… Eu não sinto a dor produzida pelos ataques, mas sim você.

Estava deitada em cima dela. Já sentia as náuseas. A tontura… O frio.

"Mate-me"

Eu ouvi Alice.

"Esta não sou eu. Há um demônio em meu corpo. Comigo morta… Ele saíra."

Mas e você? Não morrerá?

"Lily…"

Há outro jeito?

"Sim, há."

Qual? Diga.

"É muito arriscado."

Não me importo. Quero logo acabar com isso.

"Você tem que se matar. Assim eu serei forçada a voltar ao meu corpo e o demônio me enfrentar em uma luta no meu corpo. E eu sou mais forte que ele. Lily, este é o único jeito."

Morrer?

"Eu posso te trazer de volta. Precisarei da Chloe e da Marlene. Mas eu vou te trazer de volta. Isso eu lhe prometo."

Devo confiar em você?

"Eu preciso que sim. Confie em mim. É a nossa única chance"

E como eu devo… Me matar?

"Eu te curarei. Curarei seu corpo. O nosso único problema é a sua alma. Mas ela vai diretamente para o abismo. Entre e só saia quando você vir o sinal."

Ok, mas como devo me matar?

"Pegue a espada e… Corte seu coração."

Por que o meu coração? Não poderia ser algo mais suave?

"A espada está manchada com meu sangue. Já é um começo. Anjos e demônios não morrem."

Seu sangue…?

"Vai lhe ajudar. Ande!"

Sim.

-James. –Eu falei me levantando.

-O que foi?

-Preciso de sua espada. –Eu estendi a minha mão. Ele hesitou. –Confie em mim.

Ele me entregou a espada.

-Vai fazer o que? Matar-me?

-Exatamente.

-Lily… -James parecia confuso, mas de alguma forma pressentia o pior. Eu conseguia ver no seu olhar.

Eu me afastei até me encostar na janela.

-Vou entrar na escuridão eterna, James. Mas nem tudo é eterno. Há exceções, então… "_Encontre-me novamente depois da escuridão e eu te abraçarei. Eu não quero nada mais do que te ver ali",James._ –Eu posicionei a espada. E todos ficaram alarmados. _-… E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe que… Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer.*"_

E eu enfiei a espada.

Ela atravessou o meu corpo e bateu na janela quebrando o vidro em vários pedaços me cortando em vários lugares.

Eu não conseguia respirar.

Eu olhei uma última vez para James.

E eu caí.

Aterrissei o chão com a espada saindo um pouco do meu corpo. Só consegui ouvir os gritos da Chloe e ouvi um baque surdo. Alguém levantou meu rosto. Era James chorando.

-Por quê? Por que Lily?

E tudo escureceu.

Mas não por muito tempo.

**POVJAMES**

-James. –Lily se levantou do chão sem dificuldade.

-O que foi?

-Preciso de sua espada. –Ela estendeu sua mão. Para que ela queria a espada. –Confie em mim.

Eu entreguei a espada receosamente. Havia algo errado.

-Vai fazer o que? Matar-me?

-Exatamente.

-Lily… -Eu dei um passo a frente. Se ela a matar, Lily também morrerá.

Ela se afastou até encostar na janela.

-Vou entrar na escuridão eterna, James. Mas nem tudo é eterno. Há exceções, então… "_Encontre-me novamente depois da escuridão e eu te abraçarei. Eu não quero nada mais do que te ver ali",James._ –Ela posicionou a espada em frente ao seu coração. Ah, não Lily. _-… E talvez esta noite, nós voaremos pra tão longe que… Estaremos perdidos antes do amanhecer.*"_

E ela enfiou a espada. A espada atravessou seu corpo e bateu na janela quebrando o vidro em vários pedaços piorando sua condição.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Meu coração começava a parar.

Ela me olhou triste e sorriu. E se jogou do primeiro andar.

Ela caiu de costas o chão fazendo que a espada saísse de seu corpo. Ela sangrava muito. Eu pulei da janela. Eu **já não sentia meu coração de tão fraco que ele batia. Eu comecei a chorar de um jeito que nunca chorei antes. Nem mesmo quando minha família toda foi ****_assassinada._**

-Por quê? Por que Lily? –Minhas lágrimas caiam em seu rosto e sua pupila dilatou.

Ela estava morta.

Todos paralisaram e choravam em silêncio. Chloe era a única normal. Não chorava, apenas sentou-se e rezou.

Remus ficou do mesmo jeito que Chloe. Parado, sem ação. E começou a chorar.

-Por que Lily…? Por quê? –Eu sussurrava. Meu coração já não batia mais.

E ela começou a brilhar. Como uma estrela no céu. E essa luz se concentrou em seu peito e saiu de seu corpo em direção para o céu.

E ela respirou. O coração começou a bater e a ferida já estava quase curada.

Eu ouvi um baque atrás de mim e algo me empurrou para longe.

Era o demônio na forma de Lily. Ela se agachou perto de Lily e a colocou no colo.

-Solte-a. –Eu falei com ódio. Avançando para ela.

-Pare com isso, seu tolo! –Ela falou com a voz forte e meu coração vacilou. Já havia ouvido essa voz antes. E imediatamente meu ódio se evanesceu. –Não temos tempo para bobagens. Se nos demorarmos mais, perderemos a Lily de vez.

Ela olhou para Dorcas.

E Dorcas desmaiou.

Ela entrou no carro.

-Andem!

Entraram todos no carro que disparou em direção a rua.

-Vamos para a casa do Sirius. Marlene já nos espera. Chloe você já sabe o que fazer não é?

-Sim, mas quando?

-Eu te direi.

-Quem diabos é você? –Perguntou Remus.

-Diabos, não. Não o chame, por favor. Eu sou Alice, irmã de Alicia.

-E? –Falou Sirius. –O que mais?

-Tente lembrar, Remus. Alicia. Loira dos olhos azuis. Identi…

-Idêntica a você. –Falou Remus. –Onde ela está? Por que ela não está com a Lily agora? Ela é a mãe dela afinal.

-Ela está desaparecida. Assim como eu estava.

-Parem. –Eu falei. –Me explique exatamente o que aconteceu ali dentro!

-Eu estou dentro da Lily desde que ela era criança.

-Então foi por isso!-Remus deu um pulo - A Lily era loira dos olhos azuis até os 3 anos de idade. Mas um dia a cor do cabelo dela mudou na nossa frente para ruivo. E quando ela piscou os olhos eles… Se tornaram verdes.

-Exatamente. Eu estava em coma esse tempo todo. E sai do meu corpo diretamente para o abismo. E fiquei lá esperando uma oportunidade. E no dia em que minha irmã foi jogada lá eu consegui voltar para a terra. Mas, como vocês viram, o meu corpo estava ocupado por um demônio então fui atraída pela luz da Lily e forçada a entrar no corpo dela. Mas eu não conseguia falar com ela. Lembra quando vocês dois mostraram suas habilidades para a Lily? Um pouco depois, James, eu a fiz escrever na própria pele avisando para ficarem longe, pois desde o dia em que entrei nela eu a protejo de várias formas. Eu costumava sussurrar em sua mente e então nossas mentes viraram uma. E com isso ela adquiriu minha personalidade, meu estilo, e até minha aparência. Mas principalmente meus antigos gostos. –Ela olhou para mim. –Quando eu era casada com você, James, minha capacidade para ser anja era 100%. E assim se sucede com Lily. Sua capacidade mediúnica aumenta drasticamente e a capacidade para ser anja vai às alturas. E foi apenas quando você voltou para essa vida, e para minha eu pude me comunicar com ela.

-Espera. Eu nunca fui casado com você e antes de hoje eu nunca havia te visto. –Eu falei. Essa mulher é louca.

-James, você é reencarnação do meu falecido marido, Eliot. É por isso que você criou uma lealdade a ela, por isso que até agora não a abandonou. Foi por isso que você… Por isso que você se apaixonou por ela. Porque você me reconheceu nela quando abriu a porta de casa, por isso que quando ela saiu você sentiu uma dor no peito e ao ver aqueles monstros atrás dela você não pensou duas vezes em socorrê-la e se desesperou ao vê-la tão machucada e cuidou dela como se isso dependesse a sua vida. Foi pelo medo de me perder duas vezes.

-Isso é mentira. –Eu falei. Claro que era mentira. Tinha que ser mentira. Não acredito em reencarnações.

-É a verdade.

-Isso explica tudo. –Falou Remus. –Ou é uma desculpa?

-Isso é loucura. –Eu falei. Eu gosto da Lily porque eu gosto e pronto. Não por eu ser esse tal Eliot!

-Chegamos. –Falou Sirius.

Descemos e Marlene já estava parada na porta.

-E então? Aconteceu não aconteceu? –Falou Marlene.

-Aconteceu. Obrigada por não ter interferido. Deve ter sido difícil ter tido uma visão da melhor amiga morrendo e eu renascendo.

-E foi. Espero que tenha valido a pena.

-Do o que estão falando? –Eu perguntei com Lily nos braços.

-Marlene tem visões do futuro. Uma vidente.

-Desculpem não ter falado nada. Mas não nos demoremos mais. A Lily precisa de nós. Eu preparei a minha banheira com salvia. Vamos.

-Coloque-a dentro da água. –Eu coloquei suas pernas e a sentei na banheira. –Coloque-a toda na água.

-Mas ela irá sufocar.

-Não irá. Quando nossas almas deixam o corpo, no nosso caso, elas vão para o abismo. E com isso um demônio toma posse do nosso corpo. Se matarmos o demônio a Lily tem chance de voltar diretamente para o próprio corpo. E é ai que você entra. Você vai afogá-la enquanto a Chloe vai buscar a alma dela. Pronta Chloe?

-Sim. –Chloe fechou os olhos por um momento. –Achei.

E foi incrível o que eu vi. Dela saia umas coisas rosa bebê. Pareciam uma fita que se amarrava antigamente na cintura. Era translucida e leve como uma pluma. E se penduravam no ar. Ninguém parecia ver. Era como se fosse a alma dela.

Lee apareceu atrás dela e a segurou antes dela cair inconsciente.

-O que era aquilo? –Eu perguntei.

-James, ela é como uma fita. Delicada, bonita e livre. E foi isso que viu. Eu te explicarei outra hora.

Lily já estava completamente debaixo d'água. E começou a se mexer e acordou. Eu ainda segurava dentro da água e ela começou a me bater para subir.

-Não! –Gritou Alice. –É o demônio não é ela!

Ela começava a me bater e a me olhar estranha como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Era tortura demais. Eu já havia afogado ela antes, mas eu sabia o que ia acontecer. Agora eu não sei de nada. Estou tão apavorado que fechei os olhos e a mantive debaixo d'água.

E ela se tornou violenta. Mas não conseguia subir.

E foi como se tudo parasse e a banheira explodiu.

Todos nós caímos no chão, ensopados.

-Oh, Deus. –Sussurrou Lily. –Oh, Deus.

-Se afastem! –Gritou Alice me puxando para trás com força. Chloe e Lee vieram para perto de mim.

Lily levantou a cabeça para olhar para nós.

-Eu morro e é assim que vocês me recebem de volta? Bom saber.

-Você é a Lily? –Eu perguntei.

-E quem mais seria? Alicia? Afinal a Alice voltou? Voltou. –Ela se levantou do chão cambaleando. -Qual é o problema com vocês? –A voz dela tremeu. Ela começou a cair. Eu estava prestes a pega-la quando um vulto dourado se pôs na nossa frente a segurando.

-QUAL É O PROBLEMA COM VOCÊS? –Dorcas gritou. Praticamente espumava de raiva. –ELA FAZ ATÉ O IMPOSSIVEL E VOCÊS A TRATAM ASSIM? REMUS ME AJUDE.

Remus correu até Lily e a colocou no colo e saiu do banheiro em direção ao quarto.

Dorcas se aproximou de Alice e deu-lhe um soco no rosto.

-Da próxima vez que mandar MINHA FILHA SE MATAR EU NÃO VOU PENSAR DUAS VEZES EM TE PRENDER NO ABISMO! E JÁ FORAM DUAS VEZES!

-Alicia… - Começou Alice.

-Não me venha com Alicia! Eu não to nem ai se você é ou não minha irmã, aquela menina é a MINHA FILHA! E pelo o amor de Cristo, ela é a sua sobrinha!

-Acalme-se… - Falou Alice.

-Cale a boca! Eu quase tive um infarto quando a vi despencar da janela com uma espada cravada no peito! E você me pede calma? Você não entende não é? Eu enfrentei o inferno por ela, morri por ela e só vivo por ela!

-Quando foi que você pegou o corpo da minha mãe? –Perguntou Chloe de repente, interrompendo a briga.

-Logo depois que você saiu do Abismo. Digamos que você deixou a porta aberta. –Dorcas, ou Alicia, deu uma piscadela para Chloe. –Você não se importa não é? Serei breve. Deixe Lily se recuperar que deixou a Dorcas comandar o corpo.

-Ela é toda sua. Eu confio em você.

Dorcas sorriu para Chloe e se virou para James.

-Vá logo atrás dela. A minha conversa é com a minha irmã.

No segundo que ela disse isso eu corri para fora do banheiro, mas alguém me impediu de entrar no quarto de Sirius.

-Primeiro você irá colocar uma roupa seca. Não adiantará os dois doentes! –Falou Remus. –Marlene está lá dentro a trocando.

-Está bem.

-Ela está fraca. Mas vocês devem levá-la para sua casa, James. Vocês _devem_ ir para lá. É mais seguro. –Falou Marlene ao sair.

-Sim. –Eu entrei no quarto. Ela estava deitava de costas para a porta. E havia uma longa cicatriz nas costas dela.

-Lily. –Eu falei.

-James? –A voz dela não saiu mais do que um sussurro.

-Como está? Dói em algum lugar? –Eu me sentei ao lado dela na cadeira.

-Parece até que fui atropelada de novo. –Ela riu.

-Se isso é uma tentativa de fazer uma piada, você fracassou miseravelmente.

Nós dois rimos.

-Desculpe James. Eu tive que fazer o que fiz. –Ela deu um sorrisinho triste. –Mas se lembra o que eu te disse? Antes de… Bem, você sabe.

Ela começou a levantar.

-Não, não, não! Você vai ficar aí deitada! –Eu fiquei de joelhos na sua frente a segurando pelos os ombros.

-James eu tinha te dito que queria um abraço depois da escuridão. E a escuridão da qual eu falava era a morte. Por favor.

Eu parei sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos dela.

-Você tem que descansar primeiro. –Eu sentei ao seu lado na cama, agora a olhando por cima.

Ela pareceu se desapontar. Olhou para baixo com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu suspirei.

-Me prometa… - Eu falei quase que em um sussurro. Ela voltou a me olhar nos olhos. –Que nunca mais vai fazer isso.

Não sei se agüentaria uma segunda vez.

-James.

-Prometa.

-Prometo.

Eu a abracei. Ela colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e ficamos ali não sei por quanto tempo.

-Mesmo assim, James. Me descul… - Eu calei a boca dela com um dedo.

-Não importa mais. Você está aqui. Isso sim importa. –Eu segurei o queixo dela e dei um beijo suave. Percebi que estava começando a esquentar demais e a separei.

Ela me olhou como se não compreendesse.

-Não há nada no mundo que eu não queira mais do que ficar com você, mas… - Há dois motivos. E por enquanto ela só saberá um. –Você morreu hoje. –Ela ia começar a protestar. –E você vai descansar.

-Seu chato. – Ela fez biquinho.

-Nem comece. Vá dormir.

-Você ta parecendo meu irmão.

-Prefiro ele do que seu pai.

-Ainda bem. –Nós dois rimos.

Alguém bateu na porta e entrou.

-Lily, você tem visita. –Falou Marlene parecendo pasma.

-Quem é?

-Não se lembra de mim? –Um velhinho, não tão velho entrou no quarto. Uma expressão serena no rosto. Óculos meia lua e roupas um tanto excêntricas.

Lily ofegou e deu um pulo para fora da cama e pulou em cima do velho homem.

-Vovô!

**Gente desculpe a demora para atualizar! Problemas e problemas e preguiça.**

**Kkkk**

**Pra mim esse é um dos capítulos mais loucos e tbm o que eu mais gosto.**

**DESCULPA GENTE!**

**Vou avisando que só faltam mais dois capítulos para o final e que já tenho em mente tudinho. E isso encluiu o capítulo especial. =D**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_Mayara: _**Parei não! Kkk Eu demorei muito pra escrever o resto, mas no dia em que eu postei já tinha escrito quase tudo só faltava inpiração pro final do capítulo! XD**

_Zix Black: _**AH, você vai adorar o próximo capitulo! Marlene vai revelar um segredinho guardado a sete chaves há mais de um mês! Tadinho do Sirius.**

_Mariana: _**Pois bem, aqui está o capítulo! Bom proveito =D**

_Mila Pink: _**A Lily está ficando danadinha! James que se cuide! Porque Lily ganhou uma rival no amor! E uma rival de peso! E Dorcas vai ganhar logo duas rivais! Uma ainda vai aparecer, só não sei se vai ser no Capitulo especial. Bjin**

_Vanessa S.:_** Ela vai se tornar pior. Não se preocupe. Kkkk**

**Gente to com uma musica na cabeça!**

_**Sofri uma maldição!**_

"_Pônei Maldito, Pônei Maldito, Venha conosco atolar! Odeio barro, odeio lama. Que nojinho! Não vou sair do lugar! Te quiero! Pônei maldito, Pônei maldito lalalalalaaa!"_

**LEMBREM-SE,Reviews movem montanhas, quer dizer, capítulos. =D**

**Chprei tanto no HP PARTE 2! AMO SNAPE!**


	14. Uma Família Estranha Parte 1

CAPÍTULO 10

**POVLILY**

-Você tem visita. –Marlene anunciou na porta. Deus! Nunca vou poder namorar só um pouquinho com o James sem ninguém me interromper

-Quem é? –Eu perguntei sem paciência.

-Não se lembra de mim?

Meu coração quase parou ao ouvir essa voz. Não podia ser.

Eu dei um salto olímpico da cama e corri para ele.

-Vovô! –Eu joguei os meus braços no pescoço dele.

-Minha menininha. –Ele me abraçou calmamente.

-Mentira. –Falou Remus da porta. –Mentira!

-Olá Remus! Falando em mentira, eu recentemente ouvi uma piada muito engraçada sobre…

Eu pigarreei.

-Enfim, fica para outra vez… Não vai abraçar o seu avô não é?

-É realmente você. –Remus nos abraçou.

-Já estão maiores do que eu! Bem, não você Lily, mas o que quero dizer é que vocês estão grandes demais! Estou me sentindo velho e pequeno. –A voz dele saiu abafada por causa dos nossos braços.

-Você sempre falou demais, vovô. –Falou Remus.

-Obrigada, filho. –Falou Dumbledore alegremente.

Eu os soltei ficando enjoada. Ai… (**N\A: Interpretem como ai de dor mesmo.) **Acho que levantei rápido demais.

Mas antes mesmo de cambalear Marlene(**N\A: Marlene ninja)** segurou minhas costas. É tão bom ter gente que pressente as coisas antes de acontecer.

-James. –Falou Marlene rapidamente e daí tudo girou e, bem… James é tão quentinho. (**N\A:aiai…) **E posso dizer que não me canso de estar nos braços dele.

-Ela não devia ter dado aquele pulo… - Resmungou James com uma expressão ligeiramente irritada. Ele fica tão fofo assim…

-E você quem é? –Disse vovô ao ver James me colocar na cama.

-Dificilmente vou conseguir explicar o que sou já que também estou confuso. Mas vou começar com James Potter.

-James Potter… Já ouvi seu nome antes. Mas eu me referia a minha neta. O que é de minha neta?

-E o que eu disse sobre estar confuso era sobre ela.

-Por que o clima ficou tenso de repente? –Perguntou Sirius aparecendo na porta. –Vocês nem se conhecem!

-Hey D. –Falou Dorcas\Alicia entrando no quarto.

-Boa Noite Ali. –Ele continuou com a expressão serena no rosto.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Eu perguntei.

-Claro que sim! Quem você acha que a apresentou ao seu pai?

-E como sabe que ela é a Alicia e não minha amiga? –Eu perguntei novamente.

-Lily, o meu tipo de dom não vem a cada geração. Sempre pula uma geração. Então ela me achou precisando de alguém forte mediunicamente para ter um filho e me achou, mas como o meu dom pula uma geração eu a apresentei ao meu filho. –Ele falou com se fosse nada importante.

Minha mãe só queria um… Doador!

-Mas não esquenta filha. –Falou Alicia. –Eu me apaixonei intensamente pelo seu pai, o que só ajudou. E estou surpresa Remus. Você ficou a cara o seu pai… So que bem mais bonito.

Remus corou intensamente.

-Você ainda cora quando eu falo com você! Que bonitinho!

-Ai… - Exclamou James quase bem baixinho.

Então eu me toquei.

-James você precisa descansar. Você ainda está machucado. –Eu sussurrei.

-Não importa. –Ele falou de volta.

-Então vai ser assim é? –Eu olhei desafiadoramente. - MARLENE! O James está machucado e não quer descansar!

James suspirou.

-Como assim machucado? JAMES POTTER!

-Droga… Marlene não é nada demais!

-Tire a blusa James. –Eu sussurrei tentando ser sexy. Ele me olhou incrédulo.

-O que…

-Ele machucou as costas Lene. –Eu falei.

-Ela definitivamente tem algo de você Alicia. –Falou vovô.

-É isso aí! –Falou Alicia\Dorcas.

-Ande logo James.

James desabotoou a camisa branca social e a jogou em cima de mim. Eu comecei a dar risadas. O que será que está acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca fui assim!

-Lily. Pare - Falou James encabulado meio que sorrindo.

-Está sangrando. –Eu falei cortando a brincadeira.

-Não é nada…

-Eu estou indo pegar os primeiros… - Marlene parou abruptamente. E correu para o banheiro. Ouvimos ela vomitar.

-Ai Deus… Já até sei o que é. –Falou Alice do banheiro.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas James me prendeu a cama.

-Nem tente.

-Eu cuido dela. –Falou Sirius. –Vamos Lene. Vamos para o quarto do Regulus.

-Vamos para minha casa. –James falou. –Acho que já importunamos demais os Black, não acha?

Por mais que eu quisesse ver como a Lene estava, James estava certo.

-Ok então. Você me ajuda?

-Sempre.

-Eu a carrego. Você ainda está machucado. Remus você vai com Lily, James, Chloe e Lee. –Falou Alicia\Dorcas. –Eu vou no carro da Dorcas com a Alice e Dumbledore.

-Sim. Aliás… Já são cinco da manhã.

_**Em Algum Lugar…**_

Electa sentou-se em pulo. Não entendia nada. Estava em um quarto totalmente escuro por causa das grossas cortinas, mas mesmo assim conseguia enxergar a forma das coisas.

Olhou para baixo e percebeu que estava _apenas_ envolta em um lençol de seda pura. Seu cabelo, ao levantar uma das mãos para tocá-lo, estava completamente embaralhado. Sentia-se bastante dolorida, mas de um jeito bom.

E ela ainda não havia entendido o porquê daquele estado deplorável.

Mas então sentiu algo se mexer ao seu lado e com um forte puxão foi obrigada em aninhar-se nele.

"Oh, Deus." Ela pensou ficando extremamente quente e desnorteada com seu cheiro. Ela agora se lembrava do que aconteceu em algumas horas. Bem, lembrava _alguns_ momentos bastante _memoráveis_.

-Onde pensa que vai? –Falou ele com a voz carregada de sono.

-Sair, fugir. Não fico aqui Cainn. Isso... Isso foi um erro. Quem já se viu uma anja copular com um demônio? Nunca!

-Realmente nunca se viu. Mas há apenas uma ex anja e um ex demônio neste quarto. Mas se você já se esqueceu então eu te lembro: Temos duas filhas juntas!

-Riddle…

-Agora durma. –Ele a puxou para muito mais perto para quase debaixo dele. Ela apenas notou um símbolo estranho em sua mão. Um pentagrama vermelho dentro de um circulo de "arame farpado" em fogo.

-Não, Cainn!

Electa saiu de baixo dele decidida.

-Tenho mais o que fazer! Eu preciso… Eu preciso ir embora.

Ela começou a marchar em direção a porta.

-Está com raiva, Electa? –Falou Cainn\Riddle se apoiando em um travesseiro com o cotovelo. Havia um sorriso desdenhoso em seu rosto.

-Estou sim! –Ela abriu a porta do quarto e parou imediatamente. Bellatrix estava parada a porta. Olhou Electa dos pés a cabeça.

-Mas o que… O que uma anja faz aqui?

Electa fechou a porta com força. E olhou para baixo.

-Por que não me disse que eu estava sem roupas? –Electa começou, em uma tentativa frustrada, a se cobrir com os braços.

-E qual seria o propósito? Digo que estou muitíssimo feliz com esta visão. Que tal voltar para cá e então terminarmos o que começamos?

Electa abriu a boca para protestar. Ele nunca havia sido tão descontraído assim… E tão charmoso. Ela já havia dado um passo em direção a ele, já seduzida, mas então a voz da demônia lhe trouxe a realidade.

-MILORDE! –Gritou Bellatrix da porta. –É muitíssimo urgente!

-O que é? –Tom Riddle levantou-se e abriu a porta.

-Bem… Lily se matou e Alice voltou à vida. Na verdade as duas voltaram.

-O QUE? –Gritaram Electa e Riddle.

-Há quanto tempo? –Riddle colocou uma blusa. Ele já estava com calças sociais.

-Mais ou menos duas horas.

-Irei imediatamente para lá. Prepare o jato. –Ele falou e Bellatrix consentiu. Mas antes de ir embora lançou um olhar de profunda raiva para Electa.

-Eu vou junto.

-Não vai não. –Riddle virou-se para ela.

-Não importa o que disser. EU VOU.

-Estamos em Londres. Eles estão em LA.

-EU VOU.

**POVLILY**

James abriu a porta da casa. Deixando todos na porta.

-Não esperem que eu vá convidá-los a entrar não é?

-Bem típico de você. –Falou Dorcas\Alicia entrando e desnecessariamente me carregando.

-Já disse que estou… - Eu comecei a tossir. Esqueci de mencionar que a espada também atingiu o pulmão?

-Se você está bem, então eu não estou no corpo da Dorcas e estou no meu.

-Sarcástica que nem a Dorcas… - Falou Remus.

-Que seja. –Ela me colocou na cama no quarto. –Agora, se você levantar sem minha permissão eu irei te amarrar. Estamos entendidas?

-Sim, senhora! –Eu falei temerosa.

-E você James Potter! –E ela saiu do quarto e arrastou ele para o meu lado. –Você vai ficar aí com dois propósitos: Vigiá-la e descansar.

Ela se virou e fechou a porta. E trancou.

-Ainda não acredito que ela é minha mãe. Não temos nada a ver!

James me olhou.

-O que é?

-Vocês não se parecem?

-Não!

-Ah, com certeza! São totalmente diferentes! –Ele se deitou na cama

-Você está sendo sarcástico?

-Sim.

-James! Diga algo em que somos parecidas!

-Teimosia… Deixe-me ver… Decididas, arrumam confusão aonde pisam… Preciso continuar?

-Chato! –Eu dei um tapa no ombro dele.

Nós dois começamos a rir.

-E aqui estamos novamente… Você machucada e eu lhe vigiando. Não cansa de ter essa função não?

-Bem… Nunca me machuquei no trabalho. Eu tinha sempre alguém machucado do meu lado. Eu sempre soube onde atirar… Onde achá-los. Então eu nunca me machuquei.

Parece que ninguém teve a sorte de ser uma sensitiva poderosa.

-Não se culpe. É mínimo que pode fazer. Nós… Nós não queríamos isso. Esta maldição. Você realmente não teve culpa alguma. Você já nasceu com isso, mas enquanto eu…

-O que tem você? Você não nasceu com isso? –Eu me virei para ele. Até então estávamos olhando para o teto.

-Lily… O que eu estou prestes a contar é o que aconteceu na minha vida. É mais ou menos o começo de tudo. Enfim…

"Quando eu tinha dez anos minha irmã Jane começou a adoecer. E os médicos afirmavam que dali em diante ela teria no Maximo um ano de vida. Minha mãe vivia aos prantos e meu pai tornou-se frio com todos. Inclusive comigo."

"Então o pior aconteceu. Jane morreu e minha mãe nãos saia mais da cama. Eu tinha muito ódio de Deus naquela época. Por que ela e não eu? Ela não merecia aquilo e nem eu. E no dia do enterro dela eu encontrei uma pessoa particularmente curiosa. Ele perguntou se eu não queria harmonia na minha casa e eu respondi que sim, mas para que isso acontecesse minha irmã teria que reviver. Ele disse que se eu firmasse um contrato com ele tudo iria melhorar."

James se levantou.

-Por favor, Lily, não estranhe. –Para minha surpresa mexeu no olho esquerdo tirando uma lente de contato. Ele fechou aquele olho e levantou o rosto para mim.

"Eu fiz o contrato e minha irmã levantou-se do túmulo. Ele simplesmente segurou o meu dedo indicador e mordeu a ponta. Eu me lembro que jorrou muito sangue e seus olhos viraram um vermelho intenso. Ele sugou o sangue que escorreu e sumiu. Todos, é claro, ficaram com medo da minha irmã e ninguém notou o que acontecia comigo. Meus pais gritam vivas para todos os lados… Eu ainda estava parado em frente ao túmulo surpreso com tudo aquilo e por isso eu não estava no carro com eles. E o carro explodiu com eles."

Ele suspirou. Eu não conseguia me mover. Estava… Paralisada de surpresa.

-O demônio realizou o que tinha prometido: Reviver minha irmã e dar harmonia para minha família. E como prometido minha alma era inteiramente dele.

Ele abriu o olho que até então estava fechado.

Na íris havia um circulo como se fosse arame farpado em vermelho. Já na pupila havia um pentagrama perfeito envolvido no circulo.

-Ele ainda sim tem minha alma. Mas ele meio que não quis ela naquele momento. Ele só me quis para seus poderes retornarem ao nosso plano físico. Lily, eu trouxe a este mundo um demônio de forças incomparáveis! Eu trouxe uma enorme desgraça para este mundo. Por isso eu carrego esta marca, por isso que eu tenho meus poderes mediúnicos… Por punição.

Ele colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

-Lily… -A voz dele saiu mais do que um sussurro.-Eu tenho meus incríveis poderes por punição dele. Para que eu sofra até o dia que ele quiser minha alma. Eu me tornei um impuro.

Eu ainda não conseguia falar. Era esse o fardo do James?

-Por isso eu peço que…

Eu coloquei um dedo nos lábios dele para calá-lo.

-E o que espera que eu faça agora? Saia correndo e gritando para você se afastar? James, eu não me importo se você trouxe um demônio ao nosso mundo. Pois eu também trouxe um. Se quiser vê-lo é só abrir a porta do quarto.

Ele me olhou nos olhos… E seus olhos eram de pura tristeza.

-E mesmo que você seja, digamos, um impuro eu sou coisa pior! Eu tenho sangue de demônio nas veias! –Eu levantei seu rosto na altura do meu. –Então pare de sofrer. Sofrimento não vai te levar a lugar algum. Lágrimas não vão fazer sua dor ir embora. A única solução… A única solução… - Minha voz tremeu. -É matá-lo.

Eu o abracei. Então ele fez algo um pouco inesperado. Simplesmente me empurrou levemente na cama e deitou o rosto no meu busto olhando para a janela. (**N\A:Opa! XD). **Senti meu rosto "inflamar". Mas esquecendo um pouco a timidez, eu comecei a passar meus dedos pelo seu cabelo.

-Interessante… Seu cabelo tem um aspecto de bagunçado, mas é somente arrepiado. É tão macio…

-Isto está errado. Não é o homem que deveria elogiar os cabelos de uma mulher?

Eu dei uma risada.

-Se você diz… Mas acho que estamos nos tempos modernos, não acha?

-Se você diz…

-Chatinho…

-Você que é abusada…

-Então arranjamos nossos apelidos não é? –Eu falei.

-Parece que sim… - Ele riu e eu dei um pulo. –O que foi? –Ele levantou o rosto preocupado.

-É que faz cócegas!

-Ah, então quer dizer que você tem cócegas? –Ele cutucou minha cintura.

-James Potter, não se atreva!

Ele me puxou mais para baixo, ficando cara a cara comigo.

E começou a fazer cócegas.

-Não… Pare! –Eu falava entre lágrimas e me acabando de rir.

-Mas por quê? Eu prefiro ver um sorriso nesse seu rosto lindo.

-Pare, por favor! –Já tinha passado para o estágio da risada silenciosa.

-Ok, eu paro. –Ele se deitou e encostou-me em seu peito. –Você não tem idéia de quanto o seu sorriso é lindo não é?

-LILY!

E a porta foi arrombada (com o meu sorriso saindo de vez do meu rosto) por ninguém menos que meu companheiro de trabalho, Severus Snape.

**Olá gente!**

**Sei que demorei a postar o anterior e também este. Miiiiiiiiiiil desculpaaaassssssssss; Levanta a mão aí quem gostou do momento James e Lily \o/**

**Mas aqui está a primeira parte do capítulo e que se vocês prestarem atenção revela algumas coisas. Se ligaram na maldição do James? Se ligaram na marca do Tom Riddle? ;D**

**Enfim, aqui vão as respostas as reviews:**

_Mila Pink_**: Sei sim que é uma loucura, mas quem não ama loucuras? Hehe... Aquele * foi pra dizer que a frase na maioria era da música Before the Dawn do Evanescence. Sabe, eu percebi que se um capítulo não tiver algo que prenda a atenção do leitor então não vale a pena, por isso é tão cheio de revelações(Se preferir veja Tsubasa Chronicles, é bem **_**revelativo**_**). Seriam mais suaves as revelações, se eu colocasse muitos capítulos, mas não quero que fique muito longa para vocês não perderem o interesse:/**

_Painted strawberry sauce_: **Mudou de nome foi, Zix Black? Se você já percebeu a surpresinha da Marlene então nem adianta comentar, NE, Jujuba!**

_Mariana: _**Olha, só por você ter mandado a segunda review eu resolvi adiantar um pouco. Kkkk Bjin, espero que goste deste. Alias, o que achou da fic até agora?**

_Pamela Evans:_** Ai, não me canso dessa pergunta! Eu sempre paro aí para vocês, leitores, não cansarem de mim? Sabe, suspense no ar... Bjin e bem-vinda!**

**Gente, cadê o povo que lia essa fic? Tinha alguns que liam e comentavam e agora sumiram! Saibam que todos são muito importantes para mim! **

**Obs.: Coloquei no meu perfil as fotos dos atores que considero a Lily, James, Sirius, Marlene, Chloe e Lee. Em alguns dias terão os outros.**

**E lembrem-se, reviews movem montanhas, quer dizer capítulos. =D**

**Beijitos para todos vocês.**


	15. Uma Família Estranha Parte 2

CAPÍTULO 10

POVLILY

-LILY!

E a porta foi arrombada (com o meu sorriso saindo de vez do meu rosto) por ninguém menos que meu companheiro de trabalho, Severus Snape.

-Mas o que diabos… - James levantou-se empatando o Snape.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Eu também me levantei.

-Saia da minha frente! –Sibilou Snape para James.

-Então saia da _**minha**_ casa. –James falou entre dentes.

-Esperem os dois! –Eu puxei um pouco James para o lado ficando entre os dois. –O que…

Snape me puxou em um abraço.

-Fiquei tão preocupado… -Ele falou no meu ouvido.

-Ah, espera aí! –Eu o empurrei. Eu nunca dei liberdade a ele para ser tão íntimo assim. –O que você quer aqui, Severus?

-Lily! Sua irmã morre você some e ontem a noite deu entrada no hospital e some novamente. E ainda por cima não consegui contatar nem a Dorcas e nem Marlene. O que aconteceu?

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas me calei.

-Severus, eu ficarei bem. Quer dizer, estou bem. Minha família está cuidando de mim e, aliás, cadê esse povo que não te impediram de entrar?

Quer dizer, não havia nem sombra deles.

-Lily, quem é ele? –Perguntou James nas minhas costas.

-Bem, ele trabalha comigo na delegacia. Ele faz parte da investigação dos corpos.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Snape. –O que está fazendo na casa de um criminoso?

Eu me virei para James.

-Ele não é um criminoso! –Eu me virei com raiva para Snape.

-Ele é sim. Só não o incriminaram, porque não havia provas suficientes, mas eu sei que foi por culpa dele que Olivia Bennet morreu.

-Snape. Eu já li a ficha criminal dele. E eu lhe garanto que não foi culpa dele.

-E como você sabe?

-Eu o conheço, Severus. Eu conheço o mundo dele. –Eu dei um passo para trás colando o meu corpo no de James.

-Você só o conhece há um dia, Lily!

-Eu o conheço. E ponto final.

-E VOCÊ O CONHECE COMO?

Eu revirei os olhos. Snape podia ser muitíssimo chato às vezes. Eu me virei para James, o puxei pela nuca e o beijei. Joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e ele segurou minha cintura. Ele fez questão de tirar o meu ar quando segurou minha cabeça e aprofundou o beijo.

-Já está na hora de ir embora, não acha? –Alice apareceu do lado do meu lado nos interrompendo.

-Você quem é?

-Eu sou Alice. Irmã gêmea de Lily, agora se retire. –É claro que ela mentiu. Ela não é minha irmã, é minha tia. –Você está perturbando nossa paz e o descanso dela. Todos saíram, mas voltarão logo. Desculpe não ter aparecido antes. –Ela falou esta última frase olhando para James. E tornou a olhar para Snape. –Seu nome é Severus, não é? Vai sair por bem ou por mal?

Ela falou isso muito calmamente. Tão calma que deu medo.

Snape olhou para mim.

-Você não se atreveria a me expulsar, não é?

-Saia por bem e não irei me atrever a fazer isso. –Falou Alice.

-Adeus Snape. Saia, pelo o amor de Cristo!

-Está bem. Eu vou, mas se você não me mandar uma mensagem a cada duas horas dizendo se está bem, eu voltarei!

-Agora vá.

Ele se virou olhando com puro desprezo para James. E foi embora.

-Acho que está na hora de termos uma conversa. –Falou Alice dando alguns passos a frente.

-Acho que sim. –Falou Dorcas\Alicia da porta.

-Por que não vamos todos para a sala? –Falou Dumbledore também da porta.

Todos estavam sentados na mesa da sala de estar.

-Quando foi que chegaram? –Eu perguntei.

-Assim que aquela coisa estranha saiu. –Falou Remus se referindo ao Snape.

Quando estávamos todos sentados, Alice apareceu na sala.

-Bem, vocês precisam saber de toda a verdade. –Falou Dumbledore. –E não há mais tempo para desperdiçar. Há essa altura _**ele**_ já deve estar vindo.

-Ele quem? –Eu perguntei.

-Seu avô. Nosso pai. –Falou Alicia.

-Nós teremos que explicar nossa história desde o começo. Desde muito antes de nascermos.

"Há muito tempo, como maioria sabe, houve a queda de um anjo: Lúcifer. E quando o filho de Eva, Caim, matou seu irmão Abel ele foi condenado ao inferno. Mas a história foi distorcida. Caim na verdade na verdade nunca foi filho de Adão e Eva, mas sim da cobra (lúcifer) e de Eva. Mas Caim não foi para o inferno, pois foi condenado a ser um "espírito terrestre". Enquanto vivia aqui, ele era apenas um Nephilim." Ela parou ao ver minha cara de desentendida. "Nephilim são filhos de anjos com mulheres. Ele conheceu outra Nephilim, Electa. Os dois eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas Electa sempre fora do outro time. Ela sempre seguiu os ensinamentos Dele. Electa engravidou de Caim e deu luz a gêmeas _**humanas**_, mas se recusou a casar com ele. E com raiva, Caim propôs uma aposta aos anjos e aos demônios. Que suas crias tivessem suas duas origens para que em uma luta indireta vissem que lado as garotas iriam seguir. E assim aconteceu: O sangue angelical e demoníaco que havia em suas veias queimaram ao ponto de expulsar o sangue humano."

Alice suspirou.

"Electa o condenou e fugiu com suas filhas. De acordo com ela, ele tirou dela e de suas filhas algum dia serem perdoadas pelo Criador por serem espíritos impuros. Electa, temendo pelas vidas das filhas, as entregou ao um casal de camponeses e sumiu."

-Eu continuo daqui. –Falou Alicia.

"Como já perceberam, as gêmeas de que falamos somos nós. Nós crescemos sendo muito diferentes. Alice vivia na igreja rezando com nossa mãe, Sophia. E eu caçando com meu pai, Henry. Apesar da nossa criação religiosa ser um pouco diferente, nós duas sempre amamos a Deus." Alicia olhou para baixo e deu um leve sorriso. Um sorriso triste. "E foi aí que a história começou a girar. Nós tínhamos vinte e cinco anos e ainda estávamos solteiras o que era na época muito ruim, pois já estávamos sendo consideradas velhas! Mas nossa mãe entendia, pois, de um jeito que eu nunca soube, ela sabia que éramos especiais. Que estávamos destinadas a algo grande."

-Eu gosto dessa parte. -Falou Alice. –Foi a única coisa que fez tudo valer a pena.

-Shhh! Não adiante a história! –Falou Dumbledore.

"Bem, todas as mulheres da cidade estavam muito ansiosas com a chegada do conde Eliot Knight. Todas as nobres foram apresentadas a ele, mas nenhuma o interessou. E em um dia nublado ele resolveu ir caçar e topou comigo. Bem… Eu praticamente quase o matei. Mas eu juro que foi por causa da chuva forte! De qualquer jeito, eu o convidei para ficar na nossa casa enquanto a chuva não cessasse. Eu definitivamente era muito adiantada para o meu tempo, ou seja, eu era um escândalo. Ele realmente gostou de mim na hora e até tinha dito que todas que ele vira eu era definitivamente a mais interessante. Bem, isso foi até ele chegar à minha casa e ver minha irmã. Os dois se apaixonaram e um pouco depois se casaram. Sabe, ás vezes ele dizia a mim que se houvesse alguém que tivesse metade do meu temperamento e do temperamento de Alice, seria para ele a mulher perfeita."

Ela parou de falar e olhou para mim.

-O que claro, já aconteceu. Finalmente Eliot obteve sua mulher perfeita, não acha Alice? –Ela não tirava o olhar de mim e de James.

-Ele definitivamente achou quem procurava. –Falou Alice tocando o ombro de James.

-Eu continuo a insistir que não sou a reencarnação desse tal de Eliot. –Falou James tirando a mão de Alice de seu ombro.

-Ah, tá. Você acha que nós não reconheceríamos o nosso amado Eliot? –Falou Alicia.

-Nosso? –Perguntou James.

-Preciso terminar a história, não preciso?

"Eu fui muito apaixonada por ele. Além da minha família, ninguém até então não entendia o porquê de eu não me adequar às regras da sociedade. Esse meu… "Espírito de liberdade" o encantava muito."

-Teimosia. –Tossiu Alicia.

"ENFIM, Alice engravidou, mas não de Eliot. Os demônios quebraram a regra de não interferir e mandaram um Íncubo para engravidá-la. Iria nascer um monstro."

-E como Eliot não percebeu o Íncubo em seu quarto? –Perguntou Remus.

-A questão era que ele não estava com ela na hora. Estava comigo. –Falou Alicia.

"Como todo mestiço pode fazer, ele deu a sugestão dele ter uma noite comigo. E eu não consegui negar o meu amado. Acho que ninguém conseguiria. De qualquer jeito, Alice odiou tudo e todos. E cometeu suicídio para matar o monstro que crescia rapidamente em seu ventre. Depois de sua morte foi que ela soube que era imortal. Seu corpo se curou rapidamente e com muita sorte ela matou o monstro. Mas para me avisar da trama toda que ela havia descoberto ela teve que sair do seu corpo, mas após isso não conseguiu voltar e foi mandada para o abismo do medo que é um lugar destinado a criaturas indesejáveis para os dois lados. Mas como descobrirmos nossas habilidades colocamos uma hierarquia lá dentro. Nós somos as mais poderosas lá embaixo. E há mais de trezentos anos eu vivi correndo de algo que pudesse me reconhecer."

"Mas há uns 25 anos, Caim conseguiu recuperar seus poderes demoníacos herdados do pai. Mas não todos. Ele ainda está preso há algo na terra e assim que ele colocar suas mãos nisso, estaremos ferradas. E quando isso aconteceu, quando eu percebi o que ele havia se tornado, eu precisei tomar uma decisão. Sabia que ele viria atrás de mim. Atrás do meu sangue, assim como ele foi atrás de minha irmã. Eu precisava deixar algo na terra que fosse capaz de combatê-lo. E foi quando eu conheci Dumbledore. Mas ele estava convicto que não poderia ser ele, mas sim seu filho. E foi quando conheci Gregorius R. Lupin e tive você Lily. E um pouco depois fui atacada e mandada para o abismo e no momento que entrei Alice se aproveitou e saiu. E foi encantada com sua luz e acabou sendo sugada para dentro de você. Então você encontrou a reencarnação de Eliot e aqui estamos."

-Lily? –Perguntou Dumbledore.

-Estou aqui. –Eu falei baixinho. Eu olhava para meus pés.

-O que foi minha querida? –Falou vovô.

-Por que… Por que Petúnia morreu? –Eu apertei minhas mãos.

-Eu… Eu acho que posso lhe explicar. –Falou Alice. –Bem, eu sempre notei que ela estava perturbada. Não tem aquele demônio que atacou você? Bem, ele antes estava tentando roubar a alma da sua irmã para ficar com o corpo e se aproximar de você se que ninguém percebesse. Ela em desespero pulou do prédio o que o deixou furioso e foi atrás de você diretamente e acabou nos alertando.

-Ela está no inferno, não está? Por ter cometido suicídio.

-Está sim. –Falou Alicia\Dorcas.

-E a Chloe? Eu tenho minha própria teoria, mas ainda sim não sei se é verdade…

-Bem, no dia em que ela atravessou aquela porta de vidro e precisou de sangue, que no caso foi o seu… Você acabou _mudando_ o sangue dela… Imagine como um vírus. Se um vampiro dá seu sangue, ele o infecta e essa pessoa se torna um vampiro. É o mesmo conceito para o que aconteceu entre as duas.

-Sério? Legal! –Falou Chloe.

-E essa conexão entre a Chloe e o Lee? –Perguntou Remus.

-Bem, no final de tudo os dois vão ficar juntos. Não importa se eles começarem a gostar de outros ou não quiserem ficar juntos, suas necessidades sempre os atrairão. Mas isso só se despertara daqui há uns anos. Por enquanto ainda estão na fase de amigos. –Falou Alice preguiçosamente.

-Quanta coisa ruim… - Eu já não conseguia falar. Um torpor tomou conta de mim. Eu levei a mão ao meu peito e senti falta de algo. Do crucifixo.

Quando levantei os olhos eu já não estava mais na casa de James, mas sim em algum avião.

Havia poucos lugares então era um avião particular. Eu comecei a olhar em volta e me deparei com alguém de costas para mim. Ele parecia tranqüilo sem parecer me enxergar. Eu tapei minha boca para ele não me ouvir, mas não deu certo.

Ele arregalou os olhos verdes e virou para mim. Meu coração acelerou. Seus olhos se tornaram puro vermelho. Sua expressão era de puro alívio e desejo. Ele deu um sorriso torto. Ele me puxou em um abraço deixando meu corpo mais do que arrepiado. Ele não era humano, eu conseguia _sentir_ isso. Eu o empurrei. Ele deu um leve sorriso e fechou a mão em meu pescoço. Eu comecei a sufocar. Ele começou a me arrastar para o banheiro. Eu me debatia loucamente. Ele abriu a torneira e tapou o ralo. E enfiou meu rosto na pia cheia. Eu fechei meus olhos chorando. Eu não queria terminar ali.

Eu os abri novamente.

Estava novamente na cozinha de James e ninguém parecia notar que algo havia acontecido comigo. Aparentemente eu havia apenas abaixado a cabeça. Eu respirei bem fundo e fazendo muito barulho.

-Está se sentindo bem? –Perguntou James.

-Não… Eu quero descansar… E-e-eu vou me deitar. –Eu me levantei, mas me senti fraca e sentei-me novamente.

-Você teve uma visão, não teve? –Perguntou Alice. –Aposto que foi com o meu pai.

-Como sabe? –Eu perguntei.

-Bem, de algum jeito ele tem uma conexão com você e toda vez que se comunicava eu obstruía as visões. Elas me atingiam e não a você. Bem, eu tentava. Ele conseguiu falar com você uma vez. Mas só porque eu estava fraca. Agora que estou fora de você, terá que lidar com as visões e sempre escapar dele.

-O que aconteceu na visão? –Perguntou Alicia.

-Ele estava em um avião. Ele me viu e me abraçou, mas eu o empurrei e aí ele começou a me estrangular e tentou me afogar. E quando pisquei já estava aqui novamente.

-Ah. Entendi. Feliz em te ver e depois mandou sua mente de volta. –Falou Alicia.

-Isso quer que nós temos pouco tempo. Em breve ele estará aqui. –Falou Dumbledore.

-É. –Falou Alice. –Maninha, temos que achar seu corpo urgente.

-Não precisa. –Alicia falou. –Eu treinei bem minha sucessora.

-Eu já tenho uma idéia de onde está seu corpo, sensei. –Falou Chloe.

-Sensei? –Repetimos todos.

-Ela vem nos treinando há um ano. –Falou Lee. –Apesar de eu nunca ter visto seu rosto até algumas horas atrás.

-E onde está? –Eu perguntei.

-Era uma antiga igreja e agora é um teatro. O teatro da minha escola. –Falou Chloe.

-O QUE?

-Pois é. Hoje à noite vamos lá. E devolve minha, por favor. Ela precisa me ajudar a me produzir. E ao Lee também. Temos uma peça hoje a noite da qual somos protagonistas.


	16. Avisinho de Natal

_**AVISOOOOOOOO**_

Gente, eu sei que vocês esperam a continuação de AS, mas até então eu fiquei muito ocupada para continuar. Tentei estudar pra passar de ano direto e não consegui.

Tinha ficado em 5!

Então bateu o desespero e fiquei deprimida e meio que veio uma revelação para mim. Nada mais importava. A única coisa que importava era estudar e valer a pena o dinheiro que minha mãe investia em mim tão arduamente. Confiei em Deus e pensei: "Eu tenho apenas que mostrar que eu sou capaz e Ele me ajudará". Então me propus a estudar.

Pois bem.

Tirei 9 em matemática. 7 em química e física. 8 em História e 7,5 em Biologia(Essas últimas duas foi vergonhoso! Havia ficado por 1 ponto!)

Passei de ano. XD

Até o Natal a continuação de A Substituta e Maldito Cupido(Nova fic de comédia e romance entre James e Lily. Leiam!)

Minhas sinceras desculpas. Mas foi necessário.

SE-SE-SEGUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SE-SE-SEGUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SE-SE-SEGUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

To tão feliz!

_**Leeh Scofield**_


	17. AS Especial de Natal!

-Pois é. Hoje à noite vamos lá. E devolve minha mãe, por favor. Ela precisa me ajudar a me produzir. E ao Lee também. Temos uma peça hoje a noite da qual somos protagonistas.

-Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito… Vocês… Os dois sozinhos descobriram onde ela estava? –Falou Remus.

-Sim… - Falou Chloe com simplicidade.

-Essa é a minha garota! –Festejou Remus. –Puxou a mim viu?

-Entendemos Remus.

-Então vamos de que horas? Agora? –Eu perguntei já me levantando.

-Não. Você vai descansar juntamente com James. A noite precisaremos de vocês. –Falou Alice.

-Mas… Quanto mais tempo descansarmos, mais difícil será pegar seu corpo! Na minha visão ele estava em um avião! Ele está vindo!

-Sim… Isso é um problema, mas não podemos chegar lá no colégio e destruir tudo! Vamos ter que procurar durante a peça. Se ocorrer um confronto… Deus no ajude.

-Alicia…

-Não vamos…

-Por favor, será melhor…

-Lily…

-Mãe! –Eu apelei. Eu nunca havia chamado alguém por esse nome. –Por favor, nós temos que ir o quanto antes!

-Já disse que não! –Alicia quase gritou e cambaleou. Antes de ela cair ao chão Remus a segurou.

-Você está bem? –Ele a colocou em uma cadeira.

-Receio que não. Aparentemente… Dorcas acordou. Ela esta tentando retomar o controle. –Ela colocou a cabeça entre as mãos. –Acho que vou ter que ir dormir…

Nisso ela bateu a cabeça com tudo na mesa.

Todos pararam talvez em choque. E um segundo depois ela respira fundo enquanto abre os olhos confusos.

Ela focaliza os olhos em Remus e joga os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Hum… Dorcas? Você… Você está chorando? –Perguntou Remus confuso.

Agora nós ouvimos Dorcas fungar. Ela apertou mais ainda o pescoço dele.

-Dorcas? –Eu chamei.

Ela imediatamente o soltou e me olhou.

-Lily… -Ela sussurrou. –Lily! –Ela soluçou começando a ficar vermelha querendo chorar mais ainda.

Eu me levantei e ela pulou em cima da mesa se arrastando e agarrou meu pescoço(Tudo isso em um segundo) e bem… Ela nos derrubou.

-Você está viva! Viva… Você está viva… - Ela chorava para se acabar no meu pescoço. –Lily…

Eu acabei lembrando que ela estava consciente até o ponto em que cai da janela com uma espada cravada em meu peito.

Eu afaguei seu espesso cabelo loiro em uma tentativa de acalmá-la.

-Dorcas. –Ela foi arrancada do meu pescoço pelo Remus e fui levantada por James.

-Você está bem? –James me perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Percebi que a marca do seu contrato não estava mais ali. Quando foi que ele colocou a lente?

-Solte-me. –Falou Dorcas imensamente vermelha.

-Não. Tenho uma outra sugestão! Eu te arrasto para casa e você vai descansar. Vamos Chloe. –Falou Remus.

-Sua coisinha IRRITANTE! Solte-me agora!

-Tá. Você quem pediu. –Ele a colocou em um ombro e saiu pela porta com Chloe e Lee atrás deles.

-Tchau Tia! –Gritou Chloe do corredor.

-Tchau.

-Bom, também vamos indo. Alice me acompanha?-Falou Dumbledore.

-Acho que vou ficar. –Ela deu um sorriso triste.

-Então Adeus. –Dumbledore fechou a porta bem devagar.

-Bem, eu preciso resolver uns assuntos... Na casa do Peter. Fiquem a vontade. Eu irei trocar de roupa. –Falou James sem graça.

Ele se virou e foi para o quarto.

-Mais uma vez desculpe por ter feito você se... Bem, ter feito o que você fez. –Alice deu um sorrisinho.

_Me matar_. Ela quis dizer.

-Eu lhe entendo. Só fiz o necessário. Por mim... Por todos. E sei que não teria pedido se não fosse ao último caso.

-Ainda bem! Quero dizer, se você entende o porquê então para mim está perfeito! Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós, porque afinal você é minha sobrinha e iremos nos ver muito!

Ela sorria à medida que falava. Não sei o porquê, mas tenho uma sensação estranha sobre ela. É como se o que ela falasse fosse completamente falso e que só estava falando aquilo para se dar bem. Para que ela voltasse a ser a boazinha da história.

-Bem, se não se importa irei tomar um banho. –Falou Alice. –Faz séculos que não tomo um!

Ela se virou em direção ao quarto.

-Espere! James está no quarto. É mais fácil você ir para aquele banheiro. –Eu apontei para o da sala.

-Ah, ok. –Ela parou.

-Eu preciso ir para a garagem. Eu tenho quase certeza que esqueci algo importante no carro. –Eu falei e praticamente corri para a porta.

Eu tinha que pegar aquele crucifixo o mais rápido possível! Ou então terei aquelas visões novamente!

**POVJAMES**

Estranho… Apesar de tudo o que elas falaram parecer loucura algo me diz que é verdade. Mas se essa coisa de reencarnação for também verdade... Tenho que rever meus conceitos sobre todo o resto.

Coloquei meu _uniforme_(Camiseta branca social, calças pretas sociais, gravata de sempre) e abri a porta. Nenhuma das duas a vista.

-Hum… Lily? –Eu perguntei.

-Aqui! –Gritou ela do banheiro.

-Para onde foi Alice? –Eu cheguei perto da porta.

-Ela foi lá embaixo! Parece que esqueceu algo no carro.

-Ah, então tá. Eu estou indo.

Eu comecei a andar para a saída.

-Espera! –Ela abriu a porta do banheiro. Eu ainda estava de costas. Eu me virei.

Nua. Ela estava nua…

Espera.

-Alice. –Eu olhei nos olhos dela. Verdes se mesclando com vermelho. Os olhos da Lily não fazem isso. –O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Por quê? Não posso? –Surgiu um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Ela deu um passo em minha direção. Os olhos verdes se mesclando ainda mais com vermelho.

-Alice. –Eu avisei.

-Não se preocupe. Já percebi que colocou a cólera. Mas não significa que eu ainda não tenha influência sobre você.

Ela andou para bem perto de mim_**. (N/A: Gente eu só pensei na música Girlfriend da Avril. Kkkkk Alice má!) **_

Sorrindo...

Meus pensamentos começaram a ficar nublados.

Dentes tão brancos... Ela continuava a sorrir.

E aqueles lábios se aproximando tão rápido...

Aquela atmosfera densa...

NÃO!

-PARE! –Eu a empurrei e dei vários passos para trás até me encostar em uma parede. Maldita _demônia_! Ela estava usando seus poderes para me encantar.

-NUNCA-MAIS-FAÇA-ISSO. –Eu falei entre dentes.

Ela me olhou com rancor e um pouco depois seu olhar se tornou triste.

-Desculpe, mas não consegui ficar longe de você. Não resisti à idéia de você me olhar do mesmo jeito que olha para ela.

Seus olhos começaram a se mesclar com lilás.

-Desculpe! –Ela colocou o rosto entre as mãos. –Por favor, desculpe!

Ela começou a soluçar. Droga.

Eu olhei para a mesa. A sua toalha estava na mesa. Eu a peguei e joguei em cima de sua cabeça.

-Por favor, se cubra.

Ela pegou a tolha e colocou-a ao redor do corpo.

-Desculpe. –Ela olhava para baixo. –Ás vezes eu deixo meu lado _mal_ transparecer.

-Eu te desculpo contanto que isso não torne a repetir.

-Sim. –Ela sorriu. Agora seus olhos verdes se mesclando com lilás.

-Bem, adeus. –Eu comecei a ir para a porta.

-James, espere! –Ela falou.

-O que? –Eu me virei.

Ela sorriu (Nota mental: Lembrar sempre que se alguém estiver com os olhos meio vermelhos sempre tomar cuidado. Em especial às gêmeas Alice e Alicia) e deu um chute nas minhas partes baixas.

†††**O MUNDO SIMPLESMENTE PAROU****††† ***

-Ninguém nunca me deu um sermão. Você não vai ser o primeiro. –Alice sorriu e me mandou um beijo. Ainda por cima saiu saltitando de volta para o banheiro.

Eu fiquei deitado no chão absorvendo a dor.

-Achei! –Lily gritou entrando no apartamento. –Achei o meu crucifixo… James? –Eu estava gemendo no chão em forma fetal. Com certeza ela estranhou.

-A maldita me deu um chute… Ai…

-Um chute? Mas aonde… Ah. –Pela posição dava para ver onde. Ela veio para perto de mim com os dedos segurando os lábios.

-Ok. Eu sei que você quer rir. Pode rir. A vontade, só não ligue se eu começar a gemer mais alto de… - Fui interrompido pelas gargalhadas dela. Eu suspirei.

Ela caiu ao meu lado rindo. Já estava até chorando de rir!

-Lily. Já riu o suficiente. Lily… PODERIA ME FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR DE RIR?

-Certo, certo… -Ela se levantou ainda chorando de rir. –O que quer?

-Uma bolsa de gelo? Por favor?

-Ok. –Ela foi até a cozinha e voltou com a bolsa.

Eu o coloquei imediatamente em cima das minhas partes íntimas. O alívio veio imediatamente.

-Maldita…

-Ela estava só brincando! Não fique assim! –Ela tocou meu ombro.

-Brincando… Eu é quem devia ter ficado com raiva dela… Tolo, tolo!

-Por que você é quem deveria ficar com raiva? O que houve? –Ela se sentou na minha frente.

-Nada… -Eu abaixei a cabeça. Não queria causar uma briga familiar.

-Fale. –Ela segurou meu queixo me forçando a olhá-la nos olhos.

-Ela tentou me agarrar e eu a afastei. Ela não gostou.

-Ela… -Lily ficou vermelha. –Ela me paga!

Lily se levantou com raiva e correu até a porta do banheiro.

-Alice! Abra essa porta! –Lily batia na porta com força.

-Você vai fazer o que? Socar-me? –Falou Alice com desdém.

-É um _bom_ começo! –Ela estava um pouco sádica demais ou é só impressão minha?

-Lily… Está bom, Lily! –Eu acabei por me levantando ainda com um pouco de dor. A abracei pela cintura e ela começou a se debater.

-James me solta! Essa… Mentirosa! Eu vou… Me solta! –Eu comecei a arrastá-la para o quarto. Ela estava histérica!

Eu a joguei na cama e tranquei a porta.

-Se acalme!

-James!

-Por favor, se acalme!-Eu dei uma risada. No mesmo instante a face furiosa dela se transformou em uma expressão incrédula. Mas a partir daí ela começou a rir.

-Meu Deus! Eu pirei ali!-Eu sentei ao seu lado na cama.

-É bom saber que você vai defender seu homem com tantas garras e dentes! –Eu ri. Ela me olhava por cima do ombro.

-E é bom saber que você já se intitula de _**meu**_ homem. –Ela começou a se aproximar. Centímetros dos meus lábios.

-Não ainda. Falta um detalhezinho para ser oficial. –Eu me aproximei um pouco mais. Milímetros agora. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios dela, assim como ela não conseguia tirar dos meus lábios.

-É melhor acertarmos isso, não acha? –Ela olhou-me nos olhos e eu segui seus olhos.

-Com certeza. –Eu encostei de leve os lábios nos dela. E outra vez só que mais demorado. Ela nos separou.

-Mas também não quero que pense que sou tão fácil assim. Por hoje… Vamos apenas descansar. –Ela me deu um selinho rápido e levantou num pulo da cama.

-Vem cá, você é bipolar? –Eu levantei rapidamente e a coloquei em um dos meus ombros. Ela deu um grito de alegria disfarçado de surpresa. –E aonde pensa que vai?

-Arrombar aquela porta e afogar minha tia. O que acha?

-Tentador, mas já que estamos machucados demais para termos uma _atividade extracurricular_ e já que você quer dar uma de _difícil_ então vamos apenas dormir juntos. No sentido literal da palavra. –Eu a joguei na cama.

-Seu grande estraga prazeres! –Ela exclamou ainda sentada.

-Isso eu _garanto_ que não sou. –Eu ri com malícia.

…

**POVCHLOE**

-A essa altura os dois já estão apaixonados. –Falou minha mãe. –Ou discutindo a relação. Ou dormindo abraçadinhos. Ou…

-Se você disser outra opção eu te jogo do carro em movimento. –Falou meu pai aborrecido.

-Por que a minha mãe tá falando tudo isso? –Eu sussurrei para o Lee.

Ele limitou-se a rir. O olhei com irritação.

-Por que a mamãe ta falando todas essas opções desde que saímos papai?

-Porque ela quer dar o troco me irritando.

-E por que isso tá te irritando? –Nós viramos a esquina da minha rua.

-Oras, porque ela está falando da minha irmã com o meu melhor amigo! –Estávamos em frente a casa.

-Unhum. Ou quem sabe eles já estão se pegando pra valer. –Falou minha mãe.

Meu pai freou repentinamente nos empurrando para frente.

-Agora chega! –Ele saiu do carro batendo a porta.

-Ele acha que pode enfrentar uma policial? –Sussurrou minha mãe. Meu pai abriu a porta dela.

-Ou sai por mal ou por mal.

-Não é por bem ou por mal? –Falou minha mãe.

-Não. Nas duas opções tem feridos.

Ele pegou a cintura dela puxando-a do banco.

-Opa! Vai tirando as mãos de mim! –Ela pisou no chão com força fazendo o salto agulha produzir um barulhinho irritante.

Ele a colocou no ombro novamente. Eu tapei os olhos do Lee. Da última vez que o meu pai a colocou no ombro, apareceu mais do que devia.

-Hum, Chloe? Acho que não sou mais uma criancinha… -Falou Lee.

-Não importa. É minha mãe. –Meu pai e mãe entraram em casa(Que bom poder falar mãe e pai juntos!). Tirei a minha mão dos olhos dele. –Agora sim. Vamos.

Mal tinha trancado o carro e já ouvi passos vindo na minha direção

-Chloe? –Perguntou alguém. Esse alguém era a minha vizinha "curiosa". –Está tudo bem? Ouvi sua mãe gritar.

-E o que ela gritou? –Eu perguntei sem nem olhar na cara dela.

-Bem… Ela gritou por socorro! Isso é o que importa! Vou chamar a polícia! –Falou a mulher pegando o celular no bolso. Eu suspirei. Por que todo vizinho é xereta?

-É uma pena… Aquele homem não é nada de se jogar fora…- Suspirou ela.

Eu dei uma gargalhada. Agora eu estava com ciúmes.

-A senhora nunca terá chance com ele! Não se iluda.

-Não acha que está um pouco ousada demais garota? Vá brincar seus brinquedinhos, vá.

-Aquele homem é o MEU pai e ESPOSO da MINHA MÃE. Então, por favor, contenha sua língua. Com licença, irei _brincar_ com os meus brinquedinhos.

Eu saí irritada.

-Adeus. –Falou Lee correndo atrás de mim. Fechou a porta antes que eu entrasse em casa.

-O que foi aquilo?

-Ela mereceu. –Eu falei ainda encarando a porta.

-Sim, mereceu. Mas essa não é você.

-Eu… Eu não quero falar.

-Hey. Eu sou o seu melhor amigo. Você nunca escondeu seus sentimentos de mim. Vai começar hoje?

-Está certo! Eu fiquei com raiva só de pensar em minha família sendo tirada de mim novamente, ok?

-Chloe…

-FILHA! –Eu ouvi meus pais gritarem por mim.

Seria um dia beeeeeeem longo…

_**Enquanto isso no aeroporto… **__(kkk to me divertindo ao escrever essas frases!)_

Electa desceu os degraus do avião, apreensiva. A viagem havia sido cansativa, irritadiça e curiosa. Além de Bellatrix soltando todo o seu veneno em cima dela ainda teve que agüentar as cantadas de Tom até um ponto. Mas aí é que estava o problema. Mais pra curiosidade. De repente ele parou. E se tornou totalmente frio e pensativo. E foi logo depois dele ir pegar algo para ela beber. Que, aliás, ele não trouxe.

-Cain. –Chamou Electa para o homem parado à sua frente.

-Sim? –Ele se virou. Ela notou o olhar perdido dele.

-Eu vou indo. –Ela ajustou sua bolsa.

-Para onde? –Ele franziu o cenho.

-Atrás das minhas garotas.

-Será mais rápido se vier comigo. –Ele se aproximou perigosamente.

-Não. Até parece que não me conhece. Adeus.

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas ele segurou seu braço.

-Electa.

-Não confio em você. Acharei meus próprios meios. –Ela puxou o braço e saiu correndo.

Riddle suspirou. Era melhor assim. Se soubesse que Lily faria contato tão cedo com ele, nunca a teria trago.

-_Lord_. –Falou Bellatrix. –Para onde vamos?

-Para a casa de alguém que eu realmente não queria rever.

**POVLILY**

_BUM!_

_Eu levantei a cabeça no mesmo momento._

_BUM! Outra vez._

_Olhei para James. Completamente no sono profundo. Olhei ao redor e percebi que o quarto estava escuro. O que era estranho, pois a gente foi dormir de manhã. Levantei-me e dei uma olhada no relógio: 10:00 AM. Cortinas, é claro._

_Fui até a sala e BUM! _

_Apoiei-me na mesa no mesmo instante. Sabe aquelas horas que você sabe que está em um filme de terror? Esse era o momento._

_Avistei um papel pregado na porta: "Saí. Volto à tarde. Alice". A porta tremeu e percebi que era alguém batendo na porta._

_-Boba. –Eu falei rindo._

_Corri até a porta e a abri._

_Tudo pareceu parar por um momento. Ou diminuir a velocidade. Como se tudo congelasse e girasse ao mesmo tempo._

_Ele parado à minha frente e eu caindo. Caindo direto nos braços dele. Não por um tombo, tontura ou levar algo na cabeça. __**Ele me deixou assim**__. A presença __sufocante__ dele me causou isso._

_Ele me segurou de prontidão e me colocou em seu colo já entrando na casa._

_-Você está bem? –Ele me sentou em uma cadeira._

_-Sim. –Eu falei tossindo. Ainda sentia falta de ar._

_-Ainda bem. Não poderia te perder agora que estou tão perto. –Ele sorriu encantador._

_-Perto? –Eu levantei o olhar. Os olhos verdes se tornando vermelhos._

_-Perto de ter todas vocês. –O sorriso dele se tornou diabólico._

Eu levantei em um pulo. Um terrível sonho. Um pesadelo.

Não, um aviso.

Afundei o rosto no peito de James. Será que eu teria esses sonhos horríveis com esse homem até o fim dos tempos?

_Toc Toc_

Eu levantei a cabeça. Pelo o amor de Deus, que os meus sonhos não sejam premonitórios agora!

Deitei a cabeça novamente. Alice atenderia. Ela estava na casa.

_Toc Toc_

Eu suspirei. Alice era uma preguiçosa sem sombra de dúvidas!

Eu me levantei tentando fazer o menor som possível. Cheguei até a porta e a abri.

Uma mulher um pouco mais velha que eu estava parada na porta. Parecia… Deslumbrantemente chique.

O que me chamou a atenção foram os olhos. Eram de um azul tão profundo e misterioso que chegava a ser anormalmente multicor.

-Sim? –Perguntei.

-Você é Lily Evans, certo? –Ela sorriu ficando cada vez mais bonita com o cabelo curto.

-Sim, sou eu. O que quer?

-Poderia entrar, por favor? Vim da Inglaterra apenas para vê-la.

-E por que você viria da Inglaterra apenas para_ me_ ver? –Eu franzi o cenho. –O que quer comigo?

-Lily, não reconhece alguém da família quando o ver? –Ela sorriu de um jeito tão sereno que chega deu vontade de apenas abraçá-la e ficar horas ali.

-De onde nos conhecemos mesmo? –Eu perguntei abrindo o resto da porta para ela entrar.

-Não nos conhecemos.

_**Gente, feliz Natal para vocês! Obrigado pelo o apoio e compreensão! Não era pra terminar ai, mas queria dar-lhes um presente de natal para vocês.**_

_**A Substituta completou um ano! FELIZ!**_

_**Feliz Natal =D**_


	18. Uma leve preview para vocês

_**Uma leve preview para vocês que me esperaram. Essa semana ainda eu posto o capítulo antes da batalha final. Estamos chegando no final . Talvez dois ou três capítulos. Beijinhos.**_

-De onde nos conhecemos mesmo? –Eu perguntei abrindo o resto da porta para ela entrar.

-Não nos conhecemos. –Ela entrou sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Deus, mas que olhos azuis são esses?

Ela caminhou até a mesa e colocou a bolsa em cima.

-Eu não mordo. Não precisa ficar com medo de mim –Ela disse rindo se virando.

-Ultimamente aprendi a não confiar em pessoas que pedem para confiar nelas. Elas estão me deixando muito desapontadas. –Eu falei cruzando os braços e encostando-me na porta.

-Imagino. –Ela sentou.

-Novamente, o que quer? –Eu falei rudemente.

Ela abriu um sorriso maior que o anterior.

-Vejo que puxou sua mãe. E saiba que sua mãe é muito parecida com a mãe dela. –O olhar dela se perdeu.– Enfim, eu lhe garanto que serei rápida.

Ela me olhou firmemente.

-Todos esses anos minha única função foi preocupar-me com vocês. –Ela abaixou a cabeça. -E depois de muitos anos e pode ter certeza que foram muitos eu vi uma luz no fim do túnel. E essa luz foi você, Lily. –Ela levantou o rosto e vi seus olhos ficando vermelhos. As lágrimas não tiveram chance de cair. Ela as limpou antes mesmo de descerem. –Lily eu vim lhe ajudar.

-Quem é você? –Eu perguntei me desencostando da porta.

Ela voltou a sorrir.

-Já tive vários nomes: Charlotte, Sophia, Olivia. Josephine. –Ela riu com o último nome. –Mas meu nome de batismo foi e ainda é Electa.

Eu a encarei. Electa.

-Não. Eu não vou cair nessa novamente. Da ultima vez que eu confiei em alguém que clamava ser algo de mim… O resultado foi terrível!

-Sei que sim. Mas… Você não irá acreditar em nada que eu disser –Ela falou para si mesma essa última parte. -Não. Lily você sabe que os demônios usam ilusões para enganar sua presa e as levar para o mau caminho e eventualmente para a morte, não sabe? É isso o que estava acontecendo com você. Com todos vocês. A primeira verdade com a qual teve contato foi quando Alicia possuiu Marlene. Qualquer outra visão, acontecimento… Foi tudo uma ilusão. Os cortes foram reais, mas nunca Cain esteve ai na porta. Nunca. Era apenas um demônio cumprindo sua vontade e papel. A imagem dele fora mentira. Os puxões, socos foram produzidos pela força desse outro demônio, não dele. Você nunca esteve em perigo. Não ao menos de morte. A não ser aquele que você mesma provocou. Por favor, entenda!

-Se você é confiável então, por que sabe disso tudo?

-Porque eu sou sua avó! Não ouviu nada do que lhe foi dito? Eu não sou do mal! Sempre estive de olho em você e em minhas filhas. Sempre observando. Temos uma conexão mais profunda do que imagina. Nós cinco. Por isso sei de tudo! Vocês são muito inexperientes para se darem conta dela.

-Se, hipoteticamente, você for quem diz que é, por que esteve todos esses anos sem fazer absolutamente nada? –Eu andei até a sua frente.

Ela não respondeu. Eu iria até o fundo dessa história.

-Você não fez nada para impedir a chegada do apocalipse. Nem mesmo quando suas filhas precisaram de você. Você só ficou sentada enquanto as via morrendo, é isso? Quando _me_ viu morrendo?

-Lily… Não, eu merecia isso. Mas não pude fazer nada. Eu _queria_ fazer algo, mas eu não pude. Não naquela hora. Essa sempre fora a missão delas. –Ela me olhou ferozmente. –Sobreviver. Eu já tinha a _minha _missão. Que era encontrar Cain e tentar Pará-lo. E o único jeito de pará-lo é estando contra ele. É estando aqui com vocês.

-Eu não sei mais o que falar. –Eu falei irritada.

-Isso significa que você está convencida da minha história. –Ela sorriu de lado.

-Alice e Alicia sabem que está aqui? –Eu falei.

-Não. Mas souberam assim que me virem. Importa-se de eu ficar com você aqui? Eu vim tão rápido e tão de repente que não tive tempo de planejar nada. Nem roupa eu trouxe! –Ela riu. Bom humor o dela, não?

-Eu não sei… A casa não é minha. –Eu falei.

-Ah, então ok. –Ela falou um pouco decepcionada.

-Mas espere um pouco. Assim que James acordar eu resolvo alguma coisa com ele. Minha casa está indisponível.

-Sem problema.

E de repente ela engasgou.

-Lily? –Perguntou James atrás de mim esfregando os olhos. –Tive um péssimo pressentimento… -Ele abriu os olhos e a viu.

-Oi! –Eu falei sem querer tirar os olhos dela. Ela arregalou levemente os olhos e ficou completamente parada encarando James.

-Quem é ela? –Ele passou a mão em minha cintura.

-Electa. –Eu falei. Ele me olhou alarmado.

-Não é possível. –Ela sussurrou nos chamando atenção.

Nós dois franzimos o cenho.

-Lily é ai onde está o seu coração? –Ela perguntou sem quebrar o olhar para James.

-S-Sim… - Eu respondi sem demora. Mas ansiosa. Cedo demais?

James me olhou um pouco… Orgulhoso disso.

-Oh, não… -Ela voltou a sussurrar. James se irritou.

-Com licença, mas o que isso tem haver com o seu espanto? –Falou James.

-Você é a razão de tudo desandar. Dele ter de repente conseguido tudo isso… -Ela se levantou e parou rosto a rosto com James. –Seu olho.

Eu olhei para James. Ele havia se esquecido de colocar a lente.

-Esconda-o imediatamente. –Ela falou. –Ele consegue ver.

-Ele quem? –James fechou aquele olho. –Você sabe quem é o demônio?

-Não vê a conexão? Esse símbolo é o símbolo que o representa e tenho certeza que nunca o encontrou em livros. Isso porquê ele ficou muito tempo impedido de usar suas… Habilidades. Até achar alguém promissor… Alguém com habilidade suficiente de usar sua própria força para fazer o pacto com ele. Você foi o estopim.

James arregalou os olhos e eu também entendi. As histórias batiam. O tempo decorrido em todas as histórias… O demônio era e ainda é Cainn.


	19. As asas mais bonitas que eu já vi!

**Eu sei, antes de me crucificarem leiam e eu explico no final a minha demora**!

-Pro inferno com esse destino! –Eu exclamei. –Estou cansada disso. Tudo conectado. Tudo têm significado! Tudo têm uma segunda intenção! Tudo!

-Lily… -Falou James baixinho.

-O quê agora? –Eu falei com raiva.

-Podemos ter uma chance contra ele. –Falou James sorrindo com o sorriso de Electa.

-Sim, nós temos. Mas não percamos mais tempo. Você precisa treinar.

-Preciso. Lily, você me acompanha? Eu lhe explico no caminho.

Eu suspirei.

-E qual é o treinamento que você precisa? E quem é que vai dar o treinamento? Você, Electa? –Eu perguntei.

-Sim. E com certeza que vamos precisar de você. Seu sangue corresponde ao sangue de Cain. Não totalmente, mas serve. James terá que aprender a não responder a ordens de Cain.

-Sim.

-Mas o meu sangue não é o suficiente. Eu sou a neta. Não é melhor que seja Alice? Vão indo na frente. Vá ensinando o Maximo possível sem mim. Quando ela chegar, eu a levo até vocês.

-Ok. James? –Ela segurou o braço dele delicadamente e o puxou levemente. Minha visão ficou embaçada. Malditas lágrimas.

A porta se fechou tão suavemente quanto minha avó. Minha mãe e Alice devem ter puxado Cain.

Eu me encostei na mesa. Eu já estou suportando tudo isso sem reclamar muito. Essa coisa louca de anjo e demônio apareceu sem mais nem menos na minha vida e eu enfrentei mesmo custando minha vida. Mas eu não irei continuar com isso se o meu oponente for o James. _Isso _eu não agüentarei…

Eu me abracei. _Frio… _

-Lily? –Eu olhei para a porta. Alice arregalou os olhos. –Meu Deus… Não. Isso… Isso não deveria acontecer tão cedo… Lily!

Uma fraqueza atingiu os meus joelhos e antes dela terminar sua fala eu atingi o chão. Senti algo se agitar dentro de mim. Queimando literalmente o meu coração.

Alice me colocou no seu colo.

-Eu não vou deixar! –Alice gritou e colocou as mãos em meu peito. Eu estava tendo algo como uma convulsão. Os olhos dela começaram a se revirar e eu senti o fogo começar a esfriar. Ela fechou os olhos com força e todas as janelas se abriram com o vento forte.

O fogo sumiu. E tudo virou um breu.

**POVALICE**

Eu estava na cobertura vendo o céu nublado. Saí do apartamento logo depois de tomar o banho. Não ficaria lá ouvindo os dois pombinhos.

Sei que talvez eu esteja interferindo no destino de James, mas… Não sou fraca. Não sou covarde o suficiente para simplesmente deixá-lo ir com o pretexto de amá-lo. Não vou desistir do que eu sinto pela Lily. Já desisti muito das coisas que gostava por um bem maior. E infelizmente para Lily, ela está nessa fase de se sacrificar pelo mundo.

Não me importo de morrer por James. Ou até mesmo por Lily. Só não quero morrer sem saber que tentei o meu máximo para proteger aquele quem eu amo. Quero morrer sabendo que fiz tudo ao meu alcance pela minha felicidade. Na medida em que puder.

Eu tremi.

Estava realmente frio aquele dia. Senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha deixando um rastro de pêlos arrepiados. Uma sensação estranha.

E pela a minha experiência, ignorar essas sensações deu muito azar.

Corri em disparada para as escadas e em poucos segundos já estava na porta do apartamento.

Abri a porta.

Droga.

-Lily? –Eu olhei para a ruiva. As veias do rosto começaram a se dilatar. –Meu Deus… Não. Isso… Isso não deveria acontecer tão cedo… Lily!

Ela caiu no chão em pura convulsão. Lily estava tão pálida quanto um morto poderia estar. Ela apertou seu peito dramaticamente. O rosto retorcido em dor. As pupilas dilatadas com os olhos vermelhos de irritação. Sabia perfeitamente o que significava aquilo. Seu lado demônio sendo invocado.

-Eu não vou deixar! –Eu coloquei minhas mãos em cima do lugar onde seu coração deveria bater. Comecei a invocar o seu lado angelical sussurrando algumas palavras em latim. Quem quer que esteja realizando tal ritual (e eu sei muito bem quem é!), também se preparou para interferências. A pressão se tornou forte demais para mim e minhas asas se abriram causando uma ventania forte demais para as janelas aguentarem.

Cai por cima de Lily.

-Droga… - Sentei-me novamente estralando as costas. Há _séculos_ que minhas asas haviam ficado dobradas. Olhei para a minha sobrinha. Lily voltara ao normal.

Não completamente.

Ah, não…

Olhei para as asas dela em comparação com as minhas. As minhas eram cinza escuro enquanto as asas dela eram brancas… Quase formando arco-íris por ai. Não era para menos, já que a natureza dela também envolve a natureza humana. Mas mesmo assim… Eram incomuns.

-Ô menininha pra dá trabalho essa! –Eu a coloquei no ombro esquerdo e levantei. –Só vive se metendo em enrascada! Droga… O pior aconteceu.

**POVJAMES**

Entramos no elevador e subimos silenciosos.

-Por que a cobertura? Meu apartamento é mais seguro.

-Tem mais espaço. –Falou ela distraída.

-O que foi? –Eu perguntei destrancando a porta do terraço.

-Um mal pressentimento…

Nós andamos até o meio e ela se virou para mim.

-Primeiro você deve saber que Riddle pode tentar forçar suas vontades sobre você. Mas você deve lembrar que ele é o _seu _servo e você é o _mestre_. Entendidos?

-Sim. Mas como…

-James. –Electa sorriu. –Você já sabe como influenciar a mente. Você apenas tem que aprender o contrário. Você consegue mandar mensagens superficiais para as pessoas, mas agora você deve aprender a bloquear qualquer mensagem que chegue. Entendeu?

-Sim, eu entendi… Mas como?

-James, a _ordem _que Riddle irá enviar para você é muito forte. Você vai treinar comigo. Eu irei enviar e você tentará bloquear e contra-atacar. Vamos.

Electa colocou as mãos nas minhas têmporas e começou a meditar. E no mesmo instante eu senti.

_Dor._

Eu mordi os lábios tentando em vão controlar um gemido de dor. Seria embaraçoso demonstrar alguma coisa agora.

Minha respiração tornou-se irregular. Ouvi ela suspirar.

-Vamos, James! Se esforce! Tente trabalhar em mim ao mesmo tempo!

Eu fechei os olhos tentando _ver _através da dor. Consegui sentir a pulsação da mente dela e era simplesmente incrível. Era um violeta brilhante que praticamente gritava aos quatro ventos. Mas do mesmo jeito que eu encontrei, rápido ela sumiu.

-Bom. –Ela tirou as mãos de mim cessando a dor. –Muito bom! Você conseguiu me descobrir mesmo que por um instante só! –Ela sorriu e de repente ficou séria. –Mas não bom o bastante. De novo!

Ela agarrou minha cabeça e a dor latejou fortemente. Mais insuportável que antes.

**POVLILY**

"_**Você é bem difícil de alcançar, sabia**__?" Um homem ofegava se agarrando a mesa. O quarto era escuro e cheio de coisas engraçadas. Coisas que se você fosse a faxineira da casa e encontrasse um quarto desses, você sairia correndo e ainda rezando._

_Mas em primeiro lugar, como eu vim parar aqui? A última coisa que lembro fora de estar tendo algo como __um infarto__. O homem sorriu e começou a gargalhar._

_-S-senhor… O que… O que está pensando?–Perguntou alguém. _

_-Que tenho que preparar um plano melhor. Desse jeito eu nunca chegarei perto o suficiente._

_-O-outro plano?_

_-Se demorarmos mais, tudo será em vão. Ande, temos mais o que fazer. –Riddle parou a minha frente. Respirou fundo._

_-Senhor?_

_-Perfume feminino. –Riddle sussurrou. E então arregalou os olhos. –__**Ela**__ está aqui._

_-E-ela? _

_-Mas por que eu não consigo vê-la? –Eu segurei a respiração. Ele estendeu uma das mãos na minha direção. Passou por mim como se eu fizesse parte de um holograma. –Mas… Não pode ser!_

_-S-senhor?_

_-NÃO! –Ele avançou para mim._

_A visão tornou-se turva e escureceu_.

Abri os olhos imediatamente.

-Ah, bom dia, Bela Adormecida.

Eu virei o rosto assustada. Era apenas Alice.

-O que… O que aconteceu?

-Você finalmente completou a transição. Bem-vinda ao mundo, mestiça. –Alice estava parada olhando para a janela. Eu franzi o cenho.

-O que quer dizer com "mestiça"? E transição? –Eu me sentei. E imediatamente tive uma sensação engraçada. Sentia-me cada vez mais relaxada… Livre.

-Olhe para as suas costas, Lily. O maldito fez o favor de adiantar o processo. Se não fosse por mim, você seria o capeta em pessoa agora.

Eu olhei para trás e ofeguei alto. Acompanhei as asas até o teto. Eram magníficas, brilhantes, puras… E ao mesmo tempo assustadoras. Eu olhei de volta para Alice que suspirou pesarosamente.

-Eu… Eu deveria, não… Eu **tinha** que ter estado aqui… - Alice sussurrou. –Me desculpe Lily. Eu realmente sinto muito. –Ela pressionou a testa no vidro frio da janela.

-Alice, você sente muito pelo o quê?

-Você agora é imortal. E não sei se há muito que fazer. A maldição da nossa família passou para você também. Você está na aposta.

-Mas eu não fazia parte antes?

-Não oficialmente, já que você era mortal. Agora tudo pode acontecer. E quando digo tudo, eu falo dos seus piores pesadelos.

**Oiiiii gente!**

**Eu sei, eu demorei muiitooo mesmooo a postar alguma coisa, e ainda por cima, postei bem pouquinho.**

**Ultimamente ficou mais difícil escrever alguma coisa sobre A Substituta porque eu simplesmente me interessei por outro assunto completamente diferente do cristianismo. Hoje em dia, eu me interesso pelos Celtas e pelo Wiccas. E como é completamente oposto, ficou difícil seguir a linha de raciocínio que eu tinha antes! Não que eu não tenha o final da fic arquitetado na cabeça, pelo o contrário, eu sei muito bem o que vai acontecer.**

**Mas eu prometo que em breve eu terminarei. Pelo menos até o meio do ano.**

**E MUUUITOO OBRIGADO PELA FORÇA QUE VOCÊS ME DERAM QUANDO EU FIZ A CIRURGIA! Acreditem, essa fic só continua por vocês! **

**Beijos,**

**E que a Deusa acompanhe vocês **


End file.
